The Heart's Remnants
by Theothergy
Summary: Xehanort has been defeated by the Seven Lights. But there is no time to celebrate as Sora is called on a very special mission: to save those still trapped in his heart. Mix in dangerous new monsters, a cute girl, and a lingering darkness, Sora's adventure in Remnant has only just begun. SoRu (SoraxRuby), but I'll add other pairings. T for violence and language. Image by: Deboy916
1. Victory and a New Quest

**Victory and a New Quest**

 **A/N: This was an idea floating around my head at 11:19 PM that I wanted to jot down now that I got the guts to do these kinds of things now. I noticed there to be many KH/RWBY crossovers, so I wanted to make one too.**

 **"…" -speech**  
 **'…' -thought**  
 **{…} -Author notes in text.**

 **This will be set after whatever game the lights get around to defeating the darknesses and Xehanort. My Seven lights will be Sora, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Aqua, Lea, and Terra. No, this idea won't ever be a story, I just don't want to use any of those in Sora's heart because that's this story. There is also a reference to an OC I may use in another story in the future if I can make his storyline cool enough.**

 **Well, let's jump on into this. Welcome to The Heart's Remnants.**

 **Our heroes have entered the for their exam. Will they be able to pass? Probably. Will they put on a show? Uh duh.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to RT and Square Enix respectively.**

* * *

Keyblade Graveyard

The dark clouds were finally dissipating around the heart shaped moon above the Keyblade Graveyard. The darkness has been defeated at last.

"No! It's not possible! Kingdom Hearts! Why have you betrayed me?! Darkness is ETERNAAAAAALLLLLLLL!" An old man with a key-like sword writhed with anguish and pain.

"The plan was perfect. How did you, a bunch of children, beat me?" The man continued.

Across the bluff, six youths of various ages (and…a mouse?) stood strong, all wielding key shaped weaponry and in various stages of fatigue. A lanky spiky haired man was splayed prominently on the ground, trying to catch his breath, moaning something about missing his chakrams and stupid Keyblade. A red haired girl in a rather small dress just looked down at him, face palming the whole while.

A boy in a mainly black and red outfit stepped up, his hair a deep brown and spiked up as well. His blade was the most key-like of them all. Except the palette inverted one the mouse carried.

"You won't win Xehanort. You don't know the true meaning of the heart is love, friendship, and most of all, LIGHT!" At this the youths raised their Keyblades together and fired a beam of pure light right into the chest of the actually kinda creepy old man. He screamed more. The warmth and light overtook him and in a flash of light, he was gone. The last of the Thirteen Darknesses, Master Xehanort, was gone.

The cheers were heard from every world, the darkness was defeated. A man and a woman in red and blue armor respectively, looked at each other, dismissed their helmets, and kissed, sharing a loving embrace. The spiky red head was twirling the mouse in the air. And the red haired girl, she was kissing a silver haired boy and holding him close.

Sora had lost Kairi to Riku. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his friends, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Who went to save not only her, but Riku and the entire universe over and over again? How. How did he miss his chance.

He faked a grin as Lea gave him a knuckle sandwich as they all began to walk away. Then. A light shone from above them. The Seven Lights turn around to see two figures descending from the moon. One, a radiant and drop dead beautiful woman who was literally glowing like a star. The other, a stoic man no older than 30 in a white version of an Organization coat.

"Well done, my Champions. Well done. You have earned my favor." The woman spoke up. "I, am the embodiment of Kingdom Hearts. You have fought for my protection for many years and have succeeded now."

At this the entire group dropped to their knees in respect and honor to the Lady of Light.

The woman gave a warming chuckle. "Now, now. There's no need for that. Please, rise. For you are in my favor. Even the Master of Key Masters here, Rorin, has been impressed by you." The second figure gave a slight scoff, but said nothing, earning another giggle from KH {just easier to say than the woman or Kingdom Hearts over and over again}, then she continued.

"Regardless, I've come to celebrate this victory with you Guardians." All those who didn't just float down from a heart shaped moon were dumbfounded.

'THE Kingdom Hearts is going to celebrate with them?' They all thought.

"But." KH interjected. "I believe there are four who should be in attendance, but aren't. A certain young third apprentice, a denizen of the dark, a distant memory, and a witch with power over memories."

The key bearers gaped in shock, then melted into sadness. Of course there were friends who couldn't be here. They all lay in one heart or another.

"No. We can't have them uninvited. We must bring them here as well. I propose a quest to Sora and to Kairi that they retrieve those that are sleeping within them. Sora, I am sending you to a distant remnant of a world where you may find the three who lay in your heart: Roxas, Ventus, and Xion. And Kairi will go elsewhere to find Namine. Do you two accept your quests? You may take anyone you'd like."

The two in question stood in disbelief. Those around them stood in disbelief. The Man in the coat? Meh, he just shrugged.

"I'll go." Sora stepped forward, earning a smile from the literal deity in front of him that gave him a warm feeling. "But I'll go alone."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"As you wish. Sora, go to the planet of Remnant, find a man named Ozpin. He will guide you while you're there he knows beyond the world order. Beware, this land hold creatures of darkness, much like the Heartless, that are indigenous to its surface only. Your Keyblade will cut through them. Only after neutralizing this threat can you and for fragments come home. Now, name the power you'd like to have in this world."

"Sora, you can't be serious. Going at this alone? Take Goofy and Donald at least pal." Mickey Mouse instructed. But Sora just shook his head.

"I would like my drive forms m'lady." Sora stated plainly.

"Very well, you are granted it. Would you wish to leave now?" The man, Ronin, briskly stated.

"Yes Rorin, I will ready the Gummi Ship now."

The Master of Key Master laughed derisively at this. "No, you'll be taking a corridor there." At this, he summoned what looked to be a corridor of both light and darkness. "Say your farewells now."

Sora turned to his friends.

"Sora, please bring Ven back to us." Aqua ran up and hugged the younger boy before retreating back into Terra's embrace.

"Bring Roxas and Xion back here. Got it memorized?" Lea poked Sora in the forehead to punctuate his catchphrase.

"Be seeing ya pal!" Micky waved.

Sora turned to Riku. "Now it's your turn to take care of her." The best friends gave a fist bump.

Kairi walked up to Sora, hugged him, and handed her lucky seashell charm to him. "You know the drill." She said. Sora debated on taking it, but stashed it anyway.

At this, Sora turned, then Wales toward the waiting portal. Ready to go to his next adventure.

"Sora." The boy turned to see the glowing woman kneel down to talk to him. "In this world are many dangers and many darkened hearts. These people may look to you for solace. Open your heart to them though it has been hurt by those you love." Sora nodded, bowed to KH, then walked into the portal.

* * *

Remnant-Top of Beacon Clock Tower, west facing clock

Three teens were sitting on the clock tower with their feet dangling off, carefree and calm. Well, two were. The other wasn't quite so sure about this. There were two guys, who looked identical, same blue eyes, same cowlicked sandy blond hair, same facial structure, it kept going until their clothes, one favored black and white more than the other, who had a single metal shoulder pauldron on. Then there was a girl with long black hair, a cute face, blue eyes, but for some reason she wore a long black coat on a mildly hot day.

"Roxas, what's my name?" The girl asked quietly.

Without missing a beat, the first boy, Roxas, shot back, "Xion."

This made the now named Xion smile and lay her head on Roxas's lap.

"Anyone know how we got here?" The other asked.

"No idea Ven. Sora must've gotten ANOTHER lucky break." Roxas responded with a small laugh that grew as Xion and Ven joined in.

The three sat side by side. Just watching the sunset. They were quiet just enjoying each other's company.

"This sunset needs ice cream." Aaaaaaand the moment's gone. Nice one.

It escalated quickly as they heard clicking footsteps.

"Ms. Rose, what do you think you are doing up here with… these… two." The lady who had just started yelling at them slowed down, noticing that she has mistaken these people and was about to leave. Waaaaaaiiiit…

"Who ARE you three?" She snapped around.

The three teens just say there and looked to each other. "Uhhhh… nobody?" The girl tried. What she received was a death glare that would make anyone in the Organization turn tail and run.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, chapter one done. Short one. I know, but hopefully they'll get longer as they go. It is now one in the morning, I'll go for another chapter maybe.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off.**


	2. That was Easy

**That Was Easy.**

 **A/N: I'll make this brief, I would LOVE to have any feedback possible. I know I'm new, but PLEASE leave a review. I'm friendly.**

 **"…" -speech**  
 **'…' -thought**  
 **{…} -Author notes in text.**

 **We are on to the next chapter of The Heart's Remnants. Here, we meet the group and their name Ozpin gives them. Then there's some other stuff, but let's keep that hush hush for now.**

 **It's also RWBY's third year at Beacon. I didn't want to deal with Cinder's annoying-ass plans. She has disappeared after her failure at the Battle of Beacon two years ago. It will further my story that way anyway. Also makes Ruby closer to Sora's age, she'll be around 17, and Sora's 18 in my fic.**

 **Our heroes have entered the for their exam. Will they be able to pass? Probably. Will they put on a show? Uh duh.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to RT and Square Enix respectively.**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office.**

To say Headmaster Ozpin was a little surprised was an understatement. He just keeps his cool better. But it was hard when his Second in Command Glynda Goodwitch brings in three kids who were SITTING ON TOP OF his office clock tower. Then these teens don't have records anywhere on Remnant. He almost gave up when a portal of light and darkness appeared right in his office. He did give up when another boy who looks a little like the other three walk out of said portal.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved. The other three didn't miss a beat or bat an eye on their friend's method of transportation.

"Looking sharp, Sora!" The kid with checkered accessories stated.

*ahem*

"Thanks Roxas, not too bad yourself." Sora shot back, all the while giving a hug to Xion as she came up to him. "Ventus! Man Terra and Aqua are ecstatic to see you again. Also word of warning, they got together."

"Called it!" Ventus bragged, a ginormous and proud grin on his face.

*aHEM!*

"I gotta tell you guys, I thought this was just going to be a long quest as I trek through unknown territory, trying to catch ghosts or shadows. Nope, not you guys. You wind up exactly where I was going to be when I first get here like a welcoming party." Sora admitted genially.

The four kids laughed whole heartedly.

"Bah! It isn't a party. No one brought the Ice Cream!" Roxas returned.

*AHEM!*

"What? Oh well. I found a recipe for it." Sora shrugged off.

Probably like you readers, Goodwitch couldn't take it anymore. She cracked her riding crop on a nearby table, shutting the reunion up real quick.

"What is going on here?! And who are you people?!" The teacher demanded from the four youths in front of her.

"Isn't it obvious Glynda?" Ozpin asked, after getting over his shock. "They're wielders of the Keyblade, all four of them."

The teens stared in disbelief. He'd hit it right on the nail. All they could do was nod, eliciting a satisfied smile from the Headmaster.

'How did he know that?' Sora wondered.

"Since I'll never find anything on any of you in a database on Remnant, I'll forge you some documents. For your names, what would you like? I suggest Roxas and Ventus be brothers."

"Sora Hikari."

"Xion Memoriko."

"Roxas Lumen."

"Ventus Lumen."

After inserting the names into the computer, Ozpin gave the four their forged official documents stating Sora was from Vacuo, Xion was from Atlas, and the "brothers" from an outlying village in Vale. The silver haired man then continued.

"To keep a good cover, I suggest you enroll here in my combat school, as third year students." The sly smile was not even trying to be hid by Ozpin. These were KEYBEARERS. No way he was going to let them slip from him and not get some bragging rights. But also they couldn't go on it alone out around here. But their responses floored him.

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Sounds like fun."

"We'll do it."

"Wait, just like that?" Ozpin was just plain confused with these illogical decisions. Was it because they were young? No, many of the first years ask more questions than them.

'I'm going to stop before I hurt my head.' Ozpin thought with a slow shake of his head.

"Yeah. This is the best place to lay low and get the other three back into shape. They've been out of commission for a while, there's no telling how much they might've lost." Sora explained.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there," Roxas snarked, earning a shrug from his Somebody.

"Indeed. But there is the matter of the entrance exam," Goodwitch cut in.

"WHAT?!" The team exclaimed.

"Ugh it's always tests with us," Sora weakly complained.

"Ah yes. To enter Beacon, you need to pass a combat exam, entailing a landing drop into our own lovely Emerald Forest, obtaining the relics at the ruins, then returning them to me; all the while you will be doing everything in your power to survive the hoards of soulless creatures of Grimm which prey on humanity." Ozpin explained as his expression darkened as he continued.

"Grimm. Sounds like another Heartless monster to kill to me." Roxas analyzed. The others nodded.

"Then I'll see you at the Beacon Cliffs just right over there," Ozpin pointed to the area out his large window. "In say, four hours? Until then, go explore the grounds a bit."

Sora spoke for the group, "Sounds good to us."

* * *

Beacon Hallways.

The four teens walked out of the elevator to the ground floor. Classes were almost out for the Friday, leaving several people to observe the new kids that just came out of Ozpin's office.

"Who are they?"

"Never seen them before."

"Odd getup."

"Good Monty! What is his shoe size?"

These were just some of the things Sora and his friends heard as they passed by. It didn't really bother anybody in the group as they walked along, admiring the very grand architecture and design of this school.

*Fffffffffffffffffffffft*

"Ow!" "OOF!"

Until a red blur slammed into Sora's gut like a cannon ball. He, the blur, and a book bag ended up on the ground. Or in the more compromising truth, Sora fell backwards, with a (REEAALY CUTE) girl with silver eyes and black hair with red highlights laying on top of him. And there they laid for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"Uhhhhh hi?" Sora tried.

"Oooooooohhhhhh! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryIdidntseeyouthereit'shardtoseewhenyou'regoingthatfastareyouok?" She was talking as fast as she had been going. She looked to be a little younger than Sora, about 17.

'She's REALY cute, even when she rambles on faster than a Gummi ship. Wait, what?'

A girl with VERY long blond hair ran up to Sora, still on the floor, mind you. "Hey sis! Wait up... Wow! He's a looker. Nice job Ruby! You really know how to lay 'em out."

Sora got as red a a the girls cloak, so did she. She jumped up quickly. "Yaaaaaaang! I just bumped into him! I don't even know him!"

"Yeah. He has a name ya know," Sora motioned from the floor. "And maybe a cracked rib." Rolling his eyes, Roxas peeled Sora off the floor. "Ok. Anyway, I'm Sora."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." The girl introduced herself. "I got to go. I got to watch an entrance exam. Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Trust me, you will most definitely see me at the entrance exam," Sora gave a small smirk.

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she gave Sora a shy smile, then walked off. A faint blush could be seen on Ruby's face. And a cute smile.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy. Looks like Sora's got a girl already," teased Ven.

"As if Ven!" Sora countered. "Come on, we have to get to the cliffs." He took a look back, but the girl was already gone.

* * *

Beacon Courtyard/grounds

There was about 30 minutes left till the exam and Sora, Ven, Roxas, and Xion were walking towards the cliffs. They chatted animatedly amongst themselves, excited by what was to come.

Until KH stopped them on their way.

She appeared before the four, Sora taking a knee instantly, the others, while slightly confused, followed their leader's example. She laughed and told them to rise.

"I see you have found the other pieces of your heart Sora." Noted the divine.

"Yes m'lady. They more or less found me really. Guys, this is Kingdom Hearts." Sora introduced. The other three dropped their jaws to the floor at this revelation. KH giggled that warming giggle, then continued.

"As you three can tell, you are no longer bound to Sora, your hearts are yours only. Your Keyblades are your own as well. No stretch out and take your blades."

Sora reached and retrieved his Kingdom Key. Roxas and Xion got their Two Become One Keyblades. And in his reverse grip, Ven obtained Wayward Wind.

"Not only do you have your Keyblades, but you will be given a special ability. Sora, you obtained your drive forms. Roxas, I return your synch blade ability with your coat. Xion, your final battle form is returned to you. Ventus, your Keyblade armor has been fully unlocked to you. You also have all your Keyblade keychains that you have ever had. Use these gifts wisely."

"Yes ma'am."

"We will."

"Good. Now, go and save this world. You have an exam right now, don't you?"

At this warning, the four looked at the clock, to see they had five minutes till the hour. Panicking, they broke into a full sprint so as to not be late, or incur Ms Goodwitch's ire. Mainly the second reason though.

* * *

Beacon Cliffs/ launch pads

They barely made it. Goodwitch was giving them her potent death glare, as they rounded the ridge. They were glad KH gave them their skills back, or they would've never made it. They also would've been doubled over, catching their breath.

'Note to self, send KH a thank you card,' Sora reminded himself.

After recollecting themselves and readying themselves on each metal platform, a camera flew up giving the spectators a view of the four new students. Sora, being Sora, waved at the camera

Ozpin spoke up, "I have already informed you of what to do when you enter the forest. But you'll need to have your own landing strategy to avoid unwanted circumstances. Good luck."

Everyone got into a position to brace for whatever might happen. Sora, being on the first plate, just realized some of Ozpin's word choice.

"Wait, LANDING strategy?" Then he was catapulted into the air. He was definitely NOT screaming like a little girl. At least, he'd never admit it as long as he lived.

* * *

 **A/N: Well. I got nothing to say really. I'll post these two together in one day to start off the day. Dang, these are just really short to me. I type these on my phone's notepad, so I don't see a word count. I'll try to make them larger, just give me time.**

 **This is Theothergy (the-other-guy) signing off!**


	3. Test of Skill

**Test of Skill.**

 **A/N: Holy Crap people. I watched the traffic report on this story during its first two hours as I was typing something for my English Class. I saw fifty views in a matter of a couple hours. Thank you so much! The next day, I woke up with 300+ views, these guys as followers:**

 **Bloodyangel12345, CrimsonRose268, DavidLink, Evinco, Roxasstorm, Undertaker5, Yusuke Kurosaki, pokemonallstarfan, and toalorikan626**

 **And these guys as favs:**

 **Bloodyangel12345, CrimsonRose268, Dark holt, Jupitersdarkness, Roxasstorm, pokemonallstarfan, and toalorikan626.**

 **I will respond to comments after each chapter.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **I'd like to thank Scarlet Rosette for her input during that time period. As now I'll be able to catch your attention more and to give some background to the fight with the Darknesses, as well as get some length to these chapters.**

 **I will make this chapter in separate PoV's because let's be honest, each character can take on toughest things in the forest themselves if many of the secret bosses are accounted for.**

 **"…" -speech**  
 **'…' -thought**  
 **{…} -Author notes in text.**

 **Our heroes have entered the for their exam. Will they be able to pass? Probably. Will they put on a show? Uh duh.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to RT and Square Enix respectively.**

* * *

 **(Fifteen minutes earlier) Beacon Auditorium**  
 **Ruby PoV**

I sat down excitedly. I got a good seat for me and my team, had nothing to do with my semblance... Yeah. The live feed was just being tested right now, but the place is already pretty full. I thought there'd be less students in attendance on a weekend with more going into town. Judging now, I can see I was wrong. JNPR was behind us a row so we can go back and forth, analyzing the team and their gear. But who were these people?

And where was Sora? He said he'd be here. I even saved him a seat next to me. My team soon sat down around me and got settled in. Sighing, I watched as the screen shifted from camera to camera. There didn't look to be many very dangerous Grimm out today. It'll be an easy day for them.

Speaking of which, where is the team? The camera located on the cliffs still only shows Ozpin and Goodwitch, the latter becoming increasingly frustrated by the looks of things.

The two then turn their heads to view at something off camera, then four people come running into view.

…wait. Is that Sora?

I blink. Rub my eyes. Blink again. It's Sora alright. And three other people. Two guys who look like they were cloned, they're so similar, and a girl about my age.

I was shocked. Sora was enrolling to Beacon? Who were his friends then?

He waved at the camera, a bright smile on his face, before turning to listen to Ozpin. He nodded, turned into a ready stance, the slumped and turned to ask a question, but interrupted by him being thrown hundreds of feet in the air, screaming the whole way up.

The boy with the pauldron went next, looking way more comfortable than Sora, doing a backflip as he went up. He was smiling even.

The twin was next, taking an even stance, he was sent up, went belly down, then flew off the screen, leaving a blinding lens flare in his wake.

The girl just held firm as she took off. She took a more…Sora approach. Flailing a little, but not screaming. At least. Not that.

I hope they'll be ok.

* * *

 **Approximately 3500 feet above the Emerald Forest and dropping fast.**  
 **Sora's PoV**

'Calm Down Sora. Calm Down!' I told myself.

I had reached the peak of my ascension, now gravity had its hold on me. I'm now plummeting to my doom. Concentrating, I focus on believing I can fly. All of a sudden, the wind whipping my hair and face has decreased from violent, to gentle. I'm now gliding to the ground, getting a lot of distance in the air, avoiding most of the obstacles. I can see the ruins ahead, in a clearing. Noticing how close I am to the ground, I stop gliding and let gravity do its work now. Landing on a tree, my time in Deep Jungle takes over as I slide through the trees and branches. I stick the landing, going to a roll to distribute anymore extra forward motion through my body.

Getting up, I dust my jacket off, check for injuries, and look around for any cameras. Sensing none, I summon my Keyblade and attach the Fenrir keychain to hide the look of my blade. I don't want to show my true powers and weapon just yet, so I stick to the design that doesn't look quite so key like. I had instructed Ven to do the same before arrival, as his and mine were the most prominent. Xion and Roxas could get away with their weapons being very strange axes. I'm not sure what Ven had. Hope it works for him.

As I gripped the Keyblade, I felt the extra magic drain away. Oh well. I was never one for sustained magic anyway. I walked forward expecting some sort of resistance. Nothing came. Shrugging, I walked to the ruins. Hearing a hum go over my head, I look up to see Ven in his armor, flying overhead on his Keyblade.

"Show off!" I called out good-naturedly. He waved at me and flew off. A blue streak soon followed. Roxas.

'I need to learn how to do that.'

Sighing, I trudge on towards the ruin. Then I heard the clicking screech behind me, followed by howls and roars.

"Aw great."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest Ruins**  
 **Roxas's PoV**

Me, Ven, and Xion were all gathered by the base of the ruins, waiting on our leader.

"So Xion, it's been ten minutes." Roxas started. "You owe me ice cream now."

"I'll make Sora pay."

"Good plan, Xion," Ven nodded. "What's that noise?"

Not a second later, Sora comes bursting through the foliage, out of breath and looking pretty scratched up.

"Sora? What happened man?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I think… I think…" Sora tried to gasp out. "I found those Grimm things. A lot of them."

The forest around us became filled with various feral cries. Red burning eyes glared at them through various bushes.

"And you brought them HERE?!" Xion wasn't pleased with Sora's actions. Not at all.

Ven cut in, "We're just going to have to fight."

I smirked. "Do we get to go all out?"

Sora reached for another keychain, changing Fenrir into Ultima Weapon, then gave a nod. That's all I needed. I called my cloak. What I wasn't ready for was that it had black AND white designs on it. Calling Oathkeeper and Oblivion to my hands, I got into a battle stance.

Time slowed around me. I focused on one of the wolf-like creatures that lead a pack out of the greenery as I entered Duel Stance. Grinning madly, the words **'The End'** popped into my mind. Lashing out in a blink of an eye I cut through not only the leader, but three of his pack mates.

"Nice one Roxas! But more are coming!" Ven said as he moved onto a couple of bear like creatures with large bony spikes on its back.

Looking up, I saw that there were now several cameras watching us.

'Please tell me Ozpin cut the feed to any of the magical weapon changing and other stuff.'

As if in response, the 'recording' lights on the cameras focussing on Ven winked out as he used a Shotlock on the bears. Sighing in relief, I charged back into the fray.

That's when the large raven and scorpion came into view.

'What to do about the flying one?'

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium**  
 **Ruby PoV.**

We sat stunned and a little concerned as the four took on a GIANT horde of Grimm. Sure, Sora handled himself well fighting off the first lot, but this is awful!

"We need to get down there!" I almost got up and charged out. If not for my sister, Yang.

"We can't interfere you dunce! It's against policy!" Weiss argued. She was right too. It wouldn't do any good, they'd fail with any intervention. All we can do is watch them fight for their very lives.

As camera views changed, we saw Roxas, from what they were calling him, change into a black and white coat, wielding two new weapons.

'Those are SO cool! They're kinda shaped like keys, but they're SWORDS!' I freaked out a little.

"Where'd the cloak come from? It was like Ventus when he instantly got into a FULL SET of armor in a mechashift, including a cape, might I add." Blake questioned. She was right, from just touching his pauldron, a full set of armor started to form from it, along with pieces that were below his outfit, cladding in seconds. I drooled a little there, I'll admit. Didn't help when his sword became a hoverboard, like Reese's from the coliseum.

Pyrrha and Jaune also were impressed. Nora had fallen asleep much earlier due to the lack of action, not that we were going to wake her up now. Ren was stoic as usual.

"It made him look like a mix between a superhero and a knight" Jaune added in. "The way he quickly changed into also adds to the idea."

"Nerd!" Yang teased.

"It's possible it's Dust infused." Weiss tried to explain.

"I don't know but I wanted to see-" Yang started, then gaped a after Roxas cut through an Alpha Beowolf and three of its pack in a blink of an eye. "What. The. Dust?"

Blake was scared. Only Adam could ever attack that fast. But this young man split four creatures in two in a blink of an eye.

The camera swapped out to Xion, now also wearing an armor. And dealing with about twenty creeps.

'Really? Do they all have super cool gear? Can they show me it? I'll ask Sora to show me his weapon.' I paled. 'Maybe not in that phrasing.'

Xion's blade became engulfed in gold light as she swung at the Grimm around her, absolutely slaughtering them. So the blades also were infused with Dust. Those things must be expensive. Where did they learn to make them?

A flash of light returned our thoughts to the screen, Sora's gear now was a mix of reds, whites, blues, and yellows.

"Ok his outfit is DEFINITELY Dust infused." Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

"Could be magic." I cut in.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to set up a rune or glyph first."

We watched as Sora became a blur, dashing around with his blade pointed forward, killing several Creeps. Then he threw his weapon toward an Ursa Major, stunning it, caught his blade as it returned like a boomerang, and repeated the attack about four times.

Then he turned his attention to the Deathstalker. A flash of green light a appeared out of nowhere and Sora deftly dodged a tail strike, another flash and he swung at the tail hard, then another left him doing a back flip over a claw coming for his back. One more, and he's in the air, stabbing downwards with enough force to break through the carapace and get to it's squishy insides, killing the monster.

"He killed an adult Deathstalker! By himself!" Yang tried to understand what happened. We all tried. These four were on whole different levels of us. "I want a fight. I'm getting all fired up now!" She punched her open palm to accentuate her point. We rolled our eyes as the camera shifted.

"Wait, is Xion riding on Ven's shoulders? In the air?!" It's true, on Ven's hoverboard blade, stood Ven, with the black haired girl on his shoulders. Roxas was keeping the Nevermore distracted as he threw his blade at again and again, while the two rode up behind it, they flew higher than it for about a hundred more feet. Then, Xion slipped off his back, diving for the Grimm bird of prey, with Ventus catching up to her.

In grand display, the two stabbed into the surprised bird, using their forward motion to take the thing to the ground with them. The bird took all the damage of the fall for the three, killing it instantly.

These four did a feat that made us upperclassmen look like first years again, they essentially cleared the Emerald Forest of Grimm. As the chaos ended, a kill count went up at the bottom of the screen.… Five HUNDRED and twenty two Grimm were slain.

"HALF A THOUSAND?! Who are these guys?!" Jaune was flipping out. There was no way that number was right. Then again the camera would cut to only individual fights, never full group ones, weird.

Regardless, we did what any good audience would do when entertained, applaud and cheer.

* * *

 **Ruins**  
 **Sora PoV.**

I could go for a nap.

Correction: I NEED a nap. That was the longest fight I've had in a while. Sure, there weren't as many as the Battle of the Great Expanse, but I could use Rising Sun to get rid of those tin cans. These Grimm were harder to kill, stronger, and I didn't find any exploitable moves until later. Even then, they were rare. My Drive Forms have been exhausted too. I hope there aren't anymore to come at us. Ven is close to collapsing, Xion is passed out, and Roxas insisted on he carry her piggyback. I went to the pedestals and found our relics, they were playing cards, in the shape of tall crowns, looking suspiciously like the cards from Castle Oblivion. Grimacing, I took the four cards, and left with my team.

"Come on, it's a long way back to the cliffs."

* * *

 **Alright! I did it! My first battle sequence ever. I know I didn't put much attention to Ven and Xion, but many of their attacks would look too magical to be Dust. There will be individual duels as well in the future. I just need to study up on everyone's fighting styles. Comment on who fights who. You guys decide, till then, it's going to be a filler chapter with SoraxRuby and maybe Arkos fluff. Along the way there will be a flashback to one of the fights with the Darknesses. This one may take longer to do. As I will have to decide which Darkness that will be.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Evinco: Ya know, I never thought of that. It wouldn't be just Sora I'd say though, they'd all get some kind of Keyblade.**

 **AceStarKnight: Thank you. And I hope this chapter serves the purpose of being pretty long. They may be shorter if I want to get to a certain point quickly, but I won't provide less than a thousand words.**

 **Toalorikan626: I provided a PM for you with my thoughts on that. I won't go into detail here. It may give things away.**

 **Well, this one's been fun!**  
 **This is Theothergy (the-other-guy) signing off!**


	4. Welcome to Beacon

**Welcome to Beacon**

 **It's midnight on a school night, with a large test, and a timed write tomorrow. Perfect time to jot down a new chapter.**

 **I NEVER expected this story to be so popular. I have over 800 views, my fav and follower count has more than doubled if I count correctly. Thanks to new followers:**

 **kloensy1, Chaos-Guard, Bumbleprime6, Speeddemon101, TheMAO17, Zenallen, kingdomkeymaster97, Roxasora14, Supernoob257**

 **And new Fav's:**

 **kloensy1, Chaos-Guard, Roxasora14, Speeddemon101, TheMAO17, kingdomkeymaster97, Yusuke Kurosaki**

 **If I forgot anyone, PM me.**

 **As usual, all new comments will be responded to after the chapter. I also have a list of potential duels as well. But you can replace some characters as well. I'm open for suggestions.**

 **This chapter will probably be on the shorter side, it will be filler, fluff, and funny shenanigans. Ozpin announces the team name, Yang tries to flirt, Nora is… Nora, and SORAXRUBY FLUFF!**

 **With that out of the way, let's get on to the chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to RT and Square Enix respectively.**

* * *

Beacon Grounds/Courtyard.

Ozpin, Goodwitch, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Xion, who was now awake after her nap on Roxas's back, were walking towards the large oak front doors to the school while Ozpin informed them on some of the situations and questions the four might run into and how they should respond.

They also were asked to carry their Keyblades on them, as to avoid suspicion when they were summoned. With their Keyblades that they had during their fights, Sora and Roxas slung theirs across their backs, Ven did as well, but in a way all he'd need to do was swing his arm back just a little and draw it right into his signature guard. Xion just carried hers in her cloak.

Ozpin gave each of them an electronic scroll with all the info about the world of Remnant on them. Trusting the man's word, the teens walked ahead and were about to enter the school when the Headmaster called from behind them.

"Oh, and watch out for the avid welcoming party."

Sora stopped pulling the door open. "What-" That's all he could ask before being hit by an orange and pink blur, sending him flying back. In front of the four, was a girl their age with orange hair and a small, rounded face, waving madly at the still floored Sora.

"That's what." Ozpin sighed as he and Glynda stepped around the boy, saying hello to the girl as they passed her.

"…ow." He said weakly as Ven picked him up by his hood. Then they noticed a deep intake of breath from ahead of them, turning to see the girl grinning like she's met a celebrity.

"Hi I'm Nora! I hear your name is Sora. Nora, Sora, our names rhyme! Renny Bear, he's my friend, we're together but not TOGETHER together, said you took down a mean, bad, Deathstalker by yourself! I killed one but it was with my whole team. Have you met my team? We're team JNPR! What's you're weapon? Mine's a hammer and grenade launcher! What's the biggest thing you've broken? Better yet, what's the biggest pancake stack you've eaten? What-" The girl spoke a mile a minute, until a male voice behind called to her.

"NORA!"

"Over here Ren! I'm talking to the new guys!"

A student in a mainly green robe, with black, gold, and pink accents to it, and white pants ran up behind Nora, catching his breath as he stopped. He had long black hair, with a pink streak in the front, matching his strangely colored pink eyes. He had a calm, yet authoritative voice.

"I'm pretty sure it was YOU doing all the talking Nora." Ren said.

"Actually, I was about to answer," Sora cut in with an amused smile. *Ahem* "Hi Nora. Yes it is. So they do. Sounds like you guys are close. If that's what the giant scorpion was called, then yes. Hey, thats still cool. No I haven't. Cool name. A special sword. That sounds like it'd pack quite a punch. A building, several times. I don't know, my friend Riku would always eat mine when we were kids." Sora answered almost as fast as Nora.

Ren was stunned, someone other than himself was able to keep up with an excited, hyperactive Nora. It's almost impossible for HIM to, and he's known her since they were kids.

"How-" he tried. Roxas walked up beside him and crossed his arm, smirking at the very animated duo.

"Sora acts almost just like her regularly, he's just tired." He said.

"Oh great, there's two of them?" Xion moaned. They sighed tiredly, already feeling the fatigue set in from the fight.

Just then, the rest of the Beacon gang caught up with Nora and Ren to see the hyperactive girl tap Sora on the nose with a "boop" and walks off like she was a REGULAR girl.

Needless to say, the leader of team JNPR, was dumbfounded. Who could calm Nora down other than Ren? The answer sidled up next to his team with his hands on the back of his head, settling for a more relaxed position then the other three.

"Hey, I'm Sora."

"J-Jaune," was all he was able to spit out, mind still reeling.

"Oh! So you're the scraggly blond weirdo who leads Team JNPR! Huh, thought you'd be making more dumb remarks." Sora then realized Jaune and the redhead next to him were staring at him, not sure to be offended or confused. "Nora's words. Not mine."

That made the two relax (if not made Jaune a little annoyed at Nora) and the red haired girl in Spartan themed armor, though a lot more easy on the eyes, and tiara walked up to him. She had piercing green eyes, her long hair in a ponytail that still went most of the way down her back. "Pyrrha Nikos. A pleasure." Sora shook her hand.

"And I believe I've already learned everything about you from Nora," Sora pointed to Ren, in which the black haired teen pale. "I think I can pick out truth from fiction, though."

With that, the team walks off leaving Team RWBY with Sora's group. As the girls walked up, Sora noticed something very quickly: Ruby was being oddly quiet, staring at him, and blushing a little. The two teams faced each other, almost sizing each other up.

Ruby's team consisted of her, the girl with blonde hair from earlier, Yang, a girl with a very pale complexion and physical features and clothing to match, and a black haired girl with amber eyes and a bow on her head.

'Wait, AMBER EYES?! Shit!' Sora thought.

Impulsively, Sora got into a stance but didn't summon his Keyblade. Unfortunately, Yang caught the gist of the twitch and turned an angry eye to him.

"What's the matter? Got a problem with us hotstuff?" Her voice was full with simmering heat.

'Apparently, she is protective of her team. A good quality, but the anger could be a definite problem.' Sora internally, before answering the girl.

"Err… sorry. I have a bad past with yellow eyes." He gave them a truth. But not the whole truth. Then the white girl in white bolero jacket caught his attention.

"Hmph. Well we're not your enemies, so you can stand down. They're as ignorant as Ruby sometimes."

Roxas took offense to that. "Hey I'm my own person. Don't go comparing us to that idiot."

Sora pivoted to face his nobody. "Whose side are you on?"

"The one that doesn't have to deal with your absurdity every dang second."

Xion's, Yang's, and Ruby's giggling brought the two out of the standoff. Ven turned back to the girls of RWBY.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, I'm Ventus Lumen, that's my brother Roxas." The mentioned boy gave an uninterested "tch." "He's not very good with new people, or any people in general."

"My name's Sora Hikari!" Sora thumped his chest over his necklace.

"Hi. Xion Memoriko." The shy girl was trying to hide in her cloak, but Roxas grasped her shoulder, calming her. Yang saw this as well, with a glint of mischief in her eye, but kept it to herself.

"Hmph. Weiss Schnee." The white haired girl introduced, with an air of 'I'm better than you.'

'She has an aura of entitlement to her, some rich kid then. Be wary of pride.' Sora noted.

The black haired girl in back and white dress went next. "Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you."

'She's wary of something, perhaps a dark past better left behind. And did her bow just twitch?'

"And I'm Yang. I know Sora already met my sister, she fell all over you." the blond brawler have a lecherous grin to Sora, making him VERY uncomfortable.

"YAAAAAAANNG!" Ruby blushed as red as the cloak she was wearing, accented more by the black that was the rest of her gear.

Yang continued on with barely a pause. "Your fight was awesome by the way. What weapons do you guys use? They kind of look like keys."

"They're Keyblades, a Dust-infused sword used by an old order of warriors in a small town in Mistral," Roxas explained, using Oz's story, being the best liar of all of them. "That's where we were trained. They're key-shaped because it was a to be the key to the hearts of man, as the story goes."

"Hmm… very beautiful symbolism to design an entire weapon off of," Blake admired.

"Right?" Sora agreed.

"Wait, DUST-infused? Shouldn't those things run out of effect after some time?" Weiss was stunned, though didn't let it show.

"These THINGS have saved my ass since I was a kid." Ven retorted, clearly offended. "And no, they don't. Our weapon smiths keep a Dust crystal somewhere in the blade, allowing it to charge the blade, and use those charges in special attacks. Rather useful really."

Sora turned to a twitching and slightly drooling Ruby. "Ruby, you ok?"

"Can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"Sora, can I see your Keyblade?" Ruby had stars in her eyes.

Weiss, with a sigh, explained, "Ruby here becomes rather… excited around weapons. Yang has a bet going that she'd end up marrying hers."

The red cloaked girl made a pouty sad face that broke Sora's heart a little.

Weiss broke some too. "Geez Ruby, you look like a kicked a puppy with that face. Even after three years, it still gets me."

Ruby broke into a smug grin. "I keep using it because you still fall for it. Anyway, Sora, please?"

Taking the Ultima Weapon from his back, he hands it to her.

Ruby looked it up and down with a masterful eye. "Hmm…even with the filigree, it's still quite sharp, the weight seems to be gathered in the guard, probably where the crystal is. The chain may get in the way of swings, but overall, a decent weapon." She analyzed.

Sora was surprised. "Weiss wasn't kidding, you are a weapon nut. That was really cool! I didn't expect that."

Ruby blushed again, not able to keep the smile of relief, and something else, off her face. She handed the blade back to Sora. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for? Come on, we got to go. Don't want to be late to our own initiation ceremony." Sora moved ahead of the group and stopped, turning. "Uhhh… where's the auditorium?"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss led the group instead. Sora hung behind with Ruby next to him. Unexpectedly, she gave Sora a hug with no comment. Sora, a little startled, hugged her back a second later.

'She smells like Strawberries,' Sora realized. 'Like Kairi did.' That put him in a funk, but he chose to ignore it for now.

'He smells like an ocean breeze,' Ruby thought. 'A little salty, but soothing.'

They broke their hug, blushing a little. "We should catch up," Sora stated awkwardly.

"Yeah!" With that the two walked off.

* * *

Beacon Auditorium

Sora, Xion, Roxas, and Ven all stood on a raised stage with Ozpin. On a large view screen above, pictures of their faces and the Letter of each of their names were displayed. The crowd below cheered for the victors of such a large battle.

"Sora Hikari, Ventus Lumen, Roxas Lumen, and Xion Memoriko, your team gathered the crown cards, from now on you will known as Team SVRX {Search}. Led by: Sora Hikari!" Ozpin dubbed them over the ecstatic crowd.

"Yeah! Go Sora!" Ruby cheered from below.

Ozpin continued, "You now have full privileges as students of Beacon Academy. Welcome you four."

The applause in the room was deafening, from outside it could still be heard. From the edge of the Forest too, where a pair of yellow eyes watched, then faded away.

* * *

 **Phew, that one took a while. Sorry for the longer update. Please be patient. I have Three AP classes and I'm a tech in Drama club.**

 **Anyway, I hope you had a good time reading this. I'm pretty sure it was good. The fluffy moments I'm not good at so I want your input. The duel chapters are coming soon. Please review and tell me who should fight who.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Taromaru: If I was to do that, I'd need the names of the Keyblades used in them. But I like reaction commands, so I think I'll keep them though, at least as a little humor.**

 **Bumbleprime6: thank you!**

 **Dark holt: The reaction commands were a big part in KH2, which is the Sora I'm using. They won't be as numerous, but they will be there.**

 **This is Theothergy (the-other-guy) signing off!**


	5. School Daze

**School Daze.**

 **I'm sorry for not getting this out very fast. I have been playing Kingdom Hearts 2.5 and I have been studying up on RWBY. I have been trying to plan around the season 3 finale. It screwed with my storyline. But there is something I could use from it. I won't tell unless you PM me begging me for it.**

 **So I got two duels requested from Toalorikan626 and I want Roxas to fight Cardin next chapter. Come on guys! Let's see some reviews. For now, I got a filler chapter here. This one may be short as well, my last one went surprisingly long. Also: OVER 1000 VIEWS!? I am floored guys!**

 **New favorites: bellxross, xanothos (big fan btw), Tamgunn, InfiniteKingdom**

 **New followers: xanothos, a bit of gravity, ArcSlayer96, exdude122, crazyfrog95, Tamgunn, InfiniteKingdom, Gateguardian013**

 **I am also on Xris Robin's Community: Crystal Shards. Woo! My first community too!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to RT and Square Enix respectively.**

 **Alright guys. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Team SVRX Dorm**

The new team was settling into their dorm room well, Roxas and Ven were rearranging the beds so that Xion could have a little privacy, Sora was hanging up some of his keychains on his wall, and Xion sat a desk, reading off the information Ozpin gave on Remnant to the rest of her team from her scroll.

"So there was a giant war for creativity, creating the trend on most names having something to do with color. There are four kingdoms in Remnant. Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. The hunters have a field of energy known as Aura that can do a variety of things, including powering one's unique semblance." She started summing up.

"There's a ton of racism towards a group of people with animal traits called the Faunus." Roxas continued, angered by this fact.

"There was a Faunus' rights protest group called the White Fang that turned to violence to get them, until they were manipulated by an evil woman named Cinder Fall." Ven moved on.

"During the Vytal festival, Cinder used a vast army composed of criminals, White Fang, turned Atlesian robots, and Grimm to attempt to destroy the kingdoms, almost succeeding with Vale. Beacon itself was overrun with Grimm for a year while several hunters and hunters in training tracked down Cinder Fall and defeated her." Sora finished.

"Wow, I want to meet the team that took down all that evil," Xion said. "They must still be around, this was two years ago."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Those guys are real heroes."

At the same time, a message alert issued on their scrolls. Xion, already holding hers, was the first to read it.

"It's our class schedules, from Ozpin." She read.

"Man, I can't believe we got stuck with classes," Roxas moaned. "Why do we need them again?"

"To not draw suspicion Rox," Ven explained. "If we're going to look like students, we need to learn like them. What do we got Xion?"

"First is Grimm Hunting with Professor Port. Next is Advanced Medicines with Professor Peach. Third is Professor Oobleck with Recent Kingdom History. Then it's lunch and an hour break period. Afterwards we have Full Contact Combat with Goodwitch."

"Wait, full contact?" Roxas grinned, maliciously. "Oh that'll be fun."

"No killing or maiming. Alright?" Sora cast him a glance.

"Yeah yeah." Roxas waved off Sora, then mumbled "Killjoy."

The team worked on, making small talk with each other. Sora decided on keeping Kingdom Key, Ultima, Oathkeeper, Two Become One, and Oblivion on him, hanging the other chains up. The team realized they need new stuff for the room and made a plan to go into town. Xion wanted a new outfit as well, as she only had her cloak, armor, and school uniform.

"Hey Xion," Roxas started. "Are you gonna keep the full armor of that form, or what?"

"Well… I may take off the helmet and high collar. I look like a vampire jester with it on."

Ven looked up. "You know, I could help you forge a Keyblade armor of your own. I could help all of you."

"Hey, that'd be great Ven!" Xion said excitedly.

"I'll keep with my cool new Mood Cloak of Doom." Roxas waved the idea off.

"And I need these clothes to transform into my Drive forms." Sora passed.

Ven rubbed his chin. "I'm thinking it'd look like Aqua's armor, but a different color."

"Red." Xion said quickly.

"Huh, never pegged you as a red kind of girl."

"Well, I am."

The team finished the room and Ven drew up a plan for Xion's armor. By this time, it was around ten. Sora looked at the time and turned to his team.

"Alright team SVRX, let's hit the hay. We got a big day tomorrow. And we all need to be alert and ready for anything."

* * *

 **Port's Classroom, the next day.**

Turns out, Sora should have taken his own advice. He was NOT ready for Port's extremely long and boring lectures with his personal tales from his youth. Sora was passed out on his desk.

Also in the class were Teams RWBY and JNPR and a few faceless ones. Ruby, being right next to Sora, didn't even try to wake him up. She was doodling away and snickering as she looked up at Sora once in a while, then going back to her drawing.

Most of the class wasn't doing well. Many were napping, playing games, or passing notes. There were students who took notes, but they were few. Roxas and Xion were in various stages of unconsciousness. Ven was taking some notes, but he was mostly focussing on Xion's armor.

"NOW!" Boomed the portly professor, waking everyone back up. "We have a new team of students here that I'd like to test. I have, in this cage, a Beowolf. Which of you think you can kill it fastest?"

The teams' minds went to Ven first. He was the fastest of all of them, but his attacks wouldn't do too much damage to it. Sora's Zantetsuken could tear that thing a new one really fast. But then they thought of Roxas. At that, they all pointed to him as Roxas raised his hand.

"Aha! Perfect Mister Lumen!" The teacher bellowed. "Go and get changed into your gear. We shall see your reflexes in action."

At that, Roxas got up, and walked to the locker room off the classroom. Sora nodded a 'Don't go overboard' to him, to which he nodded back.

"Ooh, wasn't this the guy with the quick draw?" Yang asked ecstatically.

"I do believe it was." Weiss confirmed. "But I'll say it again, his choice in weaponry is ridiculous."

"Let the weapon speak for itself." Ruby replied.

Minutes later, Roxas reappears in his Twilight  
Town gear. Two Become One rested on his shoulder.

Port walked up to a large cage on the far side of the room, readying a lever. "Are you ready Roxas?"

Roxas drew his blade and got into his stance. "I'm ready!"

"Then… FIGHT!" Port pulled the lever downward and out jumped an Alpha Beowolf. The crowd cheered on Roxas as he got into his Duel Stance. Roxas closed his eyes feeling the calm before the storm. The world slowed around him, a whistle sounding from somewhere. He stayed in that stance for what seemed like forever to him.

 **'The End.'**

The words flowed through his mind. He snatched them, opening his eyes the moment he did so. Roxas lunged forward and slashed at the Beowolf, cutting through its neck like it was butter with a hot knife, decapitating it. The severed head flew through the air as it dissolved, almost dropping on top of Yang's desk.

"Hahaha! That, Mister Lumen, was half a second after the Grimm hopped out of the cage. And a full decapitation too!" Port was giddy as a school girl. "That must be a new record here at Beacon! Here is the making of a true Huntsman, class!"

The class was applauding on their feet. That was impressive to any of them. Even Ruby looked a little jealous.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Yang cheered.

Roxas grinned at the attention and waved a bit as he left to change.

'Yeah, I could get used to this.' He thought. He continued to lightly showboat all the way to the locker rooms.

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SVRX were sitting at one table, chatting on Roxas's fight.

Ruby was the most excited. "That was SO cool! You were like: HuuuuAHHHH!" She did a slicing gesture with her hand, almost hitting Sora, who didn't really mind.

"Are you sure you're seventeen?" Ruby's white haired partner asked exasperatedly.

Ruby just did the mature thing, and stuck her tongue out at Weiss, who rolled her eyes.

Pyrrha was the one to speak up again. "It is impressive how quick your blade draw was. I may be a fighter, but even I know that was fast."

"Yeah, it was almost scary," Yang added, seeming a little distant and rubbing her right forearm self-consciously. "Almost like… never mind." She shook her head. Blake patted her shoulder.

Sora watched the encounter carefully. 'It seems Blake's not the only one with a dark past. I'll need to watch for that.' He thought.

Across the table, Jaune's face dropped a little. "Trouble coming in on your six," he said with a touch of annoyance. The group turned to see four guys, each looking their own version of tough, being lead by a large red headed guy in plate mail.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"Ugh. Team CRDL." Weiss answered. "A bunch of degenerates in our year. They're the bullies of the school. You'd think a war would cool their heads, but it didn't."

'Sounds like Seifer and his group,' Roxas thought, his mood souring almost immediately. Sora grimaced at this description as well, then turned to face them.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" The leader asked in mock curiosity. "Are these the four new kids who think they're all that?"

Yang scoffed. "Screw off Cardin. These guys are plenty better than all of you combined. Now you can leave, or Nora will break your legs again." The aforementioned Valkyrie grinned and nodded quickly.

"Pfft. Whatever. They're just a bunch of nobodies as far as I'm concerned." At this, Cardin turned and walked off; he didn't see the worried faces of Ven, Sora, and Xion, or Roxas clench his fist around his glass, cracks spiderwebbing across it.

In Roxas's mind, voices were flying through his memories.

'You really are his Nobody.' Riku stated.

'You're just a Nobody. Destined to fade away.' DIZ mocked him.

'You were never meant to exist.' Even Namine told the harsh truth.

'Not anymore!' Roxas screamed in his head. 'My heart's my own!'

Roxas quickly turned Cardin around and slugged him right in the face. "Say that again! I am me! No one else!" Everyone was staring shocked at Roxas's reactive explosion. Sora tried to pull him back.

"The hell's up with you?" Cardin glared at him. "You got a death wish?"

"No. You do. I challenge you to a duel, one on one." Roxas pointed at him, still being held back by Sora.

"You're on! You are gonna taste my boot when I'm done with you!"

At this, the bell rang and it was time for the break. The two groups went in different directions. Many were scared at what will transpire. Everyone knows Cardin's a ruthless fighter.

Worse than that, Roxas was royally pissed off.

* * *

 **Wow, that got intense! Well folks, the duels are coming up next. No more filler. The fights will be:**

 **Roxas and Cardin**

 **Xion and Velvet**

 **Ventus and Yang**

 **Sora and Ruby**

 **Tune in next time for a rather dark and danger filled chapter.**

 **Reviews:**  
 **Ultima-owner: Hmm… maybe. (Smirks devilishly) But seriously, not really. Sora can let others hold the Keyblade, just not for very long.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off.**


	6. Nobody's Nobody

**Nobody's Nobody.**

 **Alright! We got our first fight on our hands. It will pit a very pissed off Roxas against the idiotic Cardin Winchester. Needless to say, this WILL go South quicker than a flow motion move on fast forward.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, this story is only about two weeks old and I have almost attained fifteen thousand views. I want to thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart. I was super nervous about putting this out there for the world to see, it's amazing how people can lift my spirits so much. Writing these stories have given my insomnia driven late nights a purpose. I see these reviews, complementing me and this story. I see you guys following and favoriting not only this story, but my profile as well. I know this sounds sappy, and it is, I just wanted to express my gratitude.**

 **New Followers: shadowace2400, ExienFrost290**

 **New Favs: none yet.**

 **Now, sappiness aside, let's get on to some action. I think only Roxas will fight this chapter, as this will be a main plot point and all. It's not just our favorite Nobody getting a little revenge. There will be more to it.**

 **Anyways, let's see some Keys clash!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to RT and Square Enix respectively.**

* * *

 **Beacon Simulation Training Room.**

Cardin was screwed. He was going to LITERALLY die.

Sora had been trying to calm Roxas down the whole hour long free period. Heck, even Xion tried, nothing worked. Roxas was in a rage and there was nothing they could do about it. As a joke, Ven started planning the bully's funeral, but that was looked down upon by Sora and Xion.

"I'm gonna teach that bastard a lesson. I'm nobody's Nobody. I'm my own person now! I exist!" Roxas was ranting in the school's robotic training and simulation room, bashing away at the training bots. Even at their highest level, he was still tearing them to pieces with Two Become One. He was close to breaking the high score, but then the bell rang for class and the simulation ended automatically.

He scoffed and walked out of the room, not noticing Sora at the top of the audience area, frowning at the temper his Other had been showing as of late.

'I'm going to need to interfere if needs be,' he thought. 'Roxas has gone back into his angry place and won't come back out. Oum help that Cardin guy. Sure, maybe he's a bully, but no one deserves what Roxas will be bringing.'

At this, Sora thought back to the fight he and his Nobody had in the World That Never Was. Roxas's true attacks could be fatal, especially if he uses his laser array attacks. But that wouldn't hold a candle if he uses his Limit Breaks 'Event Horizon' or worse, 'Magic Hour.' If Roxas went full Organization on Cardin's ass, the bully was a goner.

With this train of thought, Sora got up and left for class, determined not to have someone get killed over a dark past.

* * *

 **Professor Goodwitch's Classroom/Fighting Arena**

Full Contact Combat was a class for both Third and Fourth Year students. There was virtually no difference between the two groups in terms of fighting skill, the only separation was the Fourth Years were usually out more, taking on multiple missions at a time. Because of this, the two classes of students were combined.

There was only one period for the class, meaning that every student that had been given approval for the class was in the room. Along with Team SVRX, there was RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CVFY (though they were out on a mission), and other faceless teams.

Cardin and Roxas were glaring holes into each other from across the room. Everyone caught in between looked nervously to and from one boy to the other. Glynda, being the rather astute teacher she is, noticed this.

"Mr. Lumen, is there something that needs to be settled between you and Mr. Winchester?" The teacher asked impatiently.

"Actually ma'am, there is." Roxas responded respectfully to the woman. "Me and Cardin volunteer to be the first fight of the day."

Sighing, Goodwitch nodded and told them to proceed and get their equipment ready. The two left in a rush to opposite sides of the field as they entered the locker bays.

"Sora, are you sure about Roxas not killing Cardin?" Ruby asked tentatively. The rest of her team and his gathered around. "I know it was rude to call him a nobody, but to react like that?"

The brunette boy shook his head. "No. I'm not sure. Roxas has had a bad past with that term. People claimed he was never supposed to exist, that he didn't have a heart and therefore, was second rate."

Ruby gasped a little, but Blake spoke up first. "That's horrible. It makes me sick when others are treated poorly because they are thought to be second class." Yang and Weiss nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, even after Roxas proved himself to the world, he still gets set off when that word is used in a derogatory manner." Xion added.

They seven heard cheering from three guys and noticed that Cardin had entered the ring. He was showboating dramatically: flexing his arms that Weiss scoffed at, making intimidating poses that made Sora roll his eyes, and trying to work the crowd up, to no avail.

All eyes turned to Roxas's entryway but saw nothing. Cardin started laughing. "Hahahaha! The pipsqueak lost his nerve!"

That's when everyone heard the sounds. A sound like nails on a chalk board, it was the sound of metal scraping against stone. From the dark recesses of the tunnel, sparks could be seen flying. From his entry, Roxas walked slowly into the light, clad in his full black cloak, his entire face concealed within its hood. He dragged behind him Oathkeeper and Oblivion, letting them scrape across the ground, letting sparks fly every which way.

'Oh no,' Sora thought. 'He's gone back to his Organization XIII look.'

Xion recognized the look her friend had on as well, giving a small gasp. "Get Cardin out of there." She murmured. "He stands no chance."

"You begin when you're ready." Goodwitch moderated. "When Aura has been depleted or your opponent is knocked unconscious, the duel ends."

"Roxas NO!" Sora tried to call out to him, but the black clad denizen of the darkness paid no heed.

"Begin."

Cardin charged at Roxas, who just stood there staring at him. When Cardin got in striking range, Roxas dodged and countered his attack, leaving a blur and afterimage as he struck him on the side. Cardin roared at missing and being damaged by the runt and swung his mace outwards to hit Roxas, who merely back flipped over his strike, landing neatly.

"Stand still punk!" Cardin bellowed in anger. He brought the mace down onto Roxas's head, using the dust within to enhance the strike. For all intents and purposes, Roxas should have been flattened. But, crossing his blades and widening his stance, he took the hit and braced as the force went through his legs, to the ground, cracking and splitting the stones. Cardin was stunned. He took his strongest attack head on and came out alive and well.

"Lexaeus hits harder," Cardin heard a voice speak from under the hood.

In true fear, Cardin asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"Someone from the dark."

At this, Roxas pushed up his blades, breaking the lock and cross slashing Cardin on the chest while he was off balance. Spinning in a circle, Roxas strikes Cardin again and again before sending the large man flying across the room with a finishing move.

Standing up Cardin leans on his mace as he tries to get steady from the fantastic blow he took. He cast a glance at the Aura meters to see where he was. Nodding at the fifty percent Aura he had left, he then freezes at Roxas's.

'NINETY NINE PERCENT!?' He checked again. It was true. Blocking the full force of his substantial hit, taking all the weight on him, Roxas had only lost one percent of his Aura. He shrugged off about two tons of force put on him.

'Maybe he isn't a nobody after all…' With this revelation, Cardin turned to face Roxas, only to see him charging directly toward his opponent.

 **'The End'**

The wickedly fast cross slash hit Cardin in his abdomen. It didn't stop there. The continuous attacks were so fast it looked like the air itself had began striking Cardin, as Roxas had stopped swinging his blades and they rested at his side.

The buzzer rung, signaling the end of the match. The crowd sat completely silent. It had only been about a two minute fight, and in it Cardin had been utterly creamed by Roxas. Final Aura Levels: Roxas with ninety nine percent, and Cardin with zero percent. It was a slaughterfest. There was no fair fight to that.

Team RDL came to scrape their leader off the ground of the arena. He was conscious, so he felt every slash and bruise on him. He could barely move without something hurting. Meanwhile, Roxas just walked passed the group as he went to change into his school uniform.

As he passed, he told Cardin, "My heart is my own. Nobody else's." The four boys stared at him quizzically but said nothing.

In the stands, Sora visibly relaxes. He was relieved Roxas kept control, even if he did go a little rough on Cardin. Ruby moved over to Sora, whispering, "What did he mean by 'Someone From the Dark'?"

Sora thought on how to phrase his response. "Well, it's just that. Roxas had WAY more bad experiences in his life than good. He was raised on that dark past."

"That must be hard." Ruby thought aloud.

Roxas and Cardin came out of the locker bays and sat with their groups. Roxas sat down to whoops and hollers and pats on the back.

Sora leaned over to his friend. "Hey. You doing ok?"

Roxas turned to him, giving a grin and nod. "Doing better now. Just wanted to give him a scare."

"Mission accomplished then." Ven turned to look at Cardin, who looked shaken at the battering he took. Roxas laughed a bit, then proceeded to chat with JNPR.

Glynda cleared her throat and said, "Wonderful work Mr. Lumen. Perhaps a little less power on your strikes. Mr, Winchester, might I advise not to take your eyes off the opponent when the fight is still happening?"

The crowd snickered at Cardin's misfortune and humiliation. This was promptly stopped by a sharp glare from Goodwitch. She lifted her scroll to activate the randomizer.

"Now class, let's find our next fight."

* * *

 **Wow! That was pretty cool! If you don't believe me on the force behind Cardin's attack, let it be known: for Yang to have been sent to space like she was during the food fight, it was said to have been even a lot more force than that. The people in Remnant can EASILY hit with thousands of pounds of force. I just made it sort of believable.**

 **Next up is Ven vs Yang! The fastest of the four vs. The blond powerhouse of RWBY.**  
 **We will also see Xion's new armor being crafted.**

 **Then it will be broken in within two chapters with Xion vs. Velvet. Since I don't know those fighters well, that will be a short match. So we will be seeing Sora vs. RWBY as well.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Dark holt: Shhhh. I have something already planned for Anti-form. But yeah, there can be a friendly spar between the two. Final Form's a big no no though, not even the shadow clones would be enough to save her from Final Form's onslaught. Valor or Limit forms are a maybe though.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off!**


	7. Burning Winds

**Burning Winds**

 **Well folks, the next duel is about to commence. Ventus and Yang will duke it out to see who is the superior fighter, all in the name of school curriculum. Opposites are squaring off, it's speed against strength. These two opponents are on different sides of the spectrum of fighting. Needless to say, Ven will need to use a lot of special abilities to combat Yang's Berserk form.**

 **I will also unveil Xion's new armor at the end. There is also a special snippet of a flashback to a fight with one of the Darknesses. I'm not saying who, you could guess pretty easily.**

 **New Followers: Crocodylus, cornholio94, Tirion Fordring, Gravenimage, Captain Cranch, blackfirekingkoncor, ShadowsVoid2**

 **New Fav's: Czar Joseph, Tirion Fordring, Coral the Leviathan, Captain Cranch, exodia969, blackfirekingkoncor, Starscreamer3000**

 **Communities: RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi by: Gravenimage**

 **Well without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. The belong to Square Enix and Rooster Teeth, respectfully.**

* * *

Professor Goodwitch's Classroom/Fighting Arena

The class continued on uneventful for about another hour. Jaune had just delivered a rising slash to his opponent's chest. Team CRDL's Russel Thrush was not fairing well against the blond knight. The siren blared for the end of the match with Team JNPR's leader winning with eighty five Aura percent to Russel's ten.

Glynda stepped forward and begun her analysis of the fight. "That will be all Mr. Thrush. Please do think ahead of what a lunge will broadcast to your opponent." The student in questioned looked down as Goodwitch continued. "Well done Mr. Arc. You have come a very long way from where you were before. You are becoming quite the adversary in battle. Just make sure not to take a blow when you could dodge, no matter the power behind it."

"Yes ma'am," Jaune confirmed with a nod. "I'll try better."

"I know you will." The professor turned to the class. "We will have one last duel for the day. Let's see, shall we?"

The randomizer spun the photos of the students around and around. All was quiet as the class watched with bated breath. The first picture stopped. Yang Xiao Long was the first to give a cheer and punched her fist, fired up for the fight. That is, until the second picture was displayed: Ventus Strife. The crowd gasped. The most unknown of the four new kids, Ven was a wild card.

…Unless you were part of Ven's team. They knew Ven was THE fastest and most maneuverable of their group. His armor could take a beating too. Yang was easy to read how she fought. She was a pugilist who relied on brute strength. Her semblance was still unknown though. But Ven also was good at figuring things out on the fly.

The two changed into gear and walked into the stage. Ven didn't activate his armor just yet. Ven nodded at Yang.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks. But you'll need it more," Yang shot back with a grin as she activated her gauntlets, the Ember Celica.

Ventus smirked as he entered his stance, Keyblade in reverse grip. "You'll eat those words." At that, signal was given and Yang charged.

She started off with a flurry of punches to take Ven out quickly, only to be surprised when each attack is dodged by her opponent with ease. Ven jumps back and takes a swing at Yang, who blocks with her gauntleted forearms. This continued on for a bit, though Yang once or twice took a grazing blow.

'He's fast, but he doesn't really hurt when he hits me,' the blond brawler realized. 'My semblance is easily absorbing his attacks. It won't do me much good to use his attacks until he hits me a lot more. Not that I'll do much damage if I CAN'T HIT HIM!'

Ven noticed the annoyed look on Yang's face and the strange increase in temperature. "Hey!" He calls out to her. "I think you need a break!"

He then flips up into air, landing in a handstand behind Yang. What the odd and impressive part is when he begins to rapidly spin on his hands, his legs hitting various parts of Yang's body with each revolution. A powerful vortex of wind pulled Yang back into the attack every time a hit threw her back.

The crowd was gazing in wonder at the spectacle.

"How's he doing that?"

"Is that his semblance?"

"Where did he get enough motion to move spin that fast?"

The crowd wondered many things aloud. Sora, merely having sen Ven use this move in the Emerald Forest, simply murmured to his team, "Huh, I guess it's breaktime."

Roxas leaned in. "So what is Ven's story again?" Xion nodded to this as well.

"Ok. Ventus has a wind Dust crystal in his Keyblade, giving him attacks and abilities of that element," sora explained. We say his 'semblance' is his control over light, giving him the power for his Holy spells and Wingblade technique."

"Couldn't we just say his semblance is Command Styles so he can use ALL of them and he has a couple of crystals infused?" Roxas wanted to go all out on this world, but Sora and Ven kept him in line. Didn't mean he couldn't complain.

Sora shook his head and groaned into a two handed facepalm. "Yeah. that would have worked too," he realized. "But Ven suggested it, so I went with it."

Roxas smirked and tutted Sora for his plan's flaws mockingly. Sora resigned to watch as Ven had finished Breaktime.

Yang, who had put her guard up somewhere during the spinning boy's assault, retreated a decent distance, then readied her gauntlets to fire their dragon rounds. She hadn't used her long ranged Dust attacks yet since she thought he wouldn't be as good as close quarters as she was, or better. 'Sonuva... He's worse than Mercury was. Annoying bastard. Well, let's hope he's not as good at long range.'

She fired round after round at the boy, who dodged the first, then thought better of it when the explosion caught him as he thought to move only out of the projectiles' path. He quickly hopped onto his Keyblade and took off from the ground. Now, he needed to get close.

Maneuvering through the barrage, he managed to get close enough and he attacked with his key, still flying on it. Finishing the combo, he jumped off and attacked with Time Splice. The crowd gasped as all they saw of Ven were afterimages, sometimes three or four at a time.

"He's faster than Roxas!" Jaune stated stunned.

Sora nodded. "Yup, he's always been the fastest."

Roxas grinned beside his Somebody. "Oh yeah, he makes me look like a snail."

Ruby gaze never left the fight, never wavered. 'He's most likely faster than me!' The red highlighted girl thought. 'Who are these guys? That isn't his semblance either; his Aura would glow. Is he naturally that FAST?'

Pyrrha noticed the glow starting to emanate from Yang's hair first. "Uh oh, she's getting angry."

The students turned their attention to the fight again, looking rather anxious.

Sora, as always, was confused. "Why's everyone so stressed all of a sudden?"

"Cause you wouldn't like Yang when she's… upset," Blake said cryptically.

"Huh?" Hey, what do ya know? Sora's still confused! Shocker, I know.

"Yang's Semblance allows her to absorb attacks and use them to power up hers," Blake explained. "Since Ven has little power behind his normal swings, most, if not all, of that is charging her Semblance, not depleting her Aura."

Roxas tensed. "So, what activates it?"

Ven continued his relentless assault, going into Cyclone mode, spinning his Keyblade madly around. He cut through her with everything he had. He didn't have time to notice it got REALLY bright all of a sudden. Or Yang's hair was ON FIRE!

He had to go faster. Faster. Even Faster! He ended the attack with a literal tornado he had surrounded himself in and cutting through.

Leaping back, he paused his assault to view his handiwork...

Only to see a single strand of bright blond hair fall to the ground between him and Yang. He stared directly at Yang, and her glowing. Red. Eyes.

The entire crowd gulped audibly, then all was silent until Ren broke the silence.

"That. That would do it."

With a terrified stutter, Jaune spoke up, only to say, "H-H-He's dead."

Yang roared with enough anger, every Grimm in a two mile radius cowered at the feeling. She punched her weaponized fists together, sending a shock wave of heat every way. It passed over a still motionless Ventus, blowing his hair back and billowing his clothes. He very slowly, not taking his eyes off Yang, reached for his shoulder piece.

For it was at this moment, Ven knew, he had fucked up.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later)

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

"I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!" Ven was running for dear life. He flew around on his Keyblade, desperately dodging Yang trying to kill him.

*BOOM!*

"I'LL END YOU!" The Blonde Berserker fired off a salvo of rounds at him, wanting to break his face very quickly.

From the stands, people were taking cover for when the shield dropped; she was REALLY angry this time. Some hid behind chairs, under tables, behind whoever had or could make a shield. Weiss was readying a glyph to guard against debris.

*BOOM!*

Sora, Xion, and Roxas just sat there, watching the spectacle slightly scared.

*BOOM!*

"Yikes, I have never felt this sorry for him in my entire existence," Sora said. "And I took him into my heart."

*BOOM!*

"Huh, I guess my Oblivion was meaning Ven's future, not his past." Roxas added in.  
 **{A/N: Roxas's Keyblades represent the situations of Sora and Ven, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.}**

*BOOM!*

"You think someone should stop the fight?" Xion asked. "He can't help me build my armor if he's straight up murdered." "Not me, of course."

*BOOM!*

Ven was running out of time. 'Gotta finish this quick! Guess I'll have to use Wingblade!' Seeing a pause in the volley of feminine righteous fury, he throws his Keyblade to the side and a flash of light conceals his armored form, blinding every person in the room for a moment. When they turned back, everyone sans SVRX members gasped.

Floating behind Ven, were six swords made of pure light, floating behind him in a circle.

"WHAT?!" Yang was shocked. This guy had WAY too many surprises for her taste.

Ven dashed over and moved the blades with his body, dealing a flurry of attacks. The damage was becoming too great for Yang and she began to buckle. Leaping into the sky, Ven landed in a low crouch as his blade did the same, a pillar of light emitting from each sword's resting place. Yang was flung back into the barrier and there she lay, a mechanical crack marking her landing.

'Wait, what?' Ven turned around, seeing Yang holding a broken cybernetic arm where her right arm should be. Ven stared shocked and horrified at her predicament, before running over to help her, deactivating his armor as he ran. Crouching down, he inspected her for injuries.

"Hey! You ok?" Yang didn't respond. She looked at anything but him, but he saw the falling tears easily.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?"

"Huh?" Ventus heard the words from Yang's mouth, but these were too meek and full of sadness to be Yang's.

"I'm a freak." Yang looked up into his eyes, her eyes brimming with tears.

Ven extended his hand and rested it on her shoulder. A soft glow emitted from his hand and Yang felt a sense of warmth flow through her, even energizing her.

"You are NOT a freak," he said softly. He pointed to her right arm. "This just shows what you sacrificed for your friends. That is nothing to be ashamed of." With that he stood up and stretched his hand out to help her up.

Yang gave a soft smile and took his hand. She stood slowly, wincing at the soreness she had. "You ain't half bad."

"You're no cake walk yourself."

At that, Ven assisted her to her locker area where her team waited before heading to his.

* * *

Beacon Changing Room

Ven cast several Curagas on himself before replacing his Keyblade in his locker and walking out.

'Why would she think that?'

His team was waiting for him outside. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but before he voiced his thought, Ventus went first.

"How is she?"

Sora sighed and spoke up. "Her team says she'll be alright. You did a pretty decent job building her up again." Ven waved off the complement.

"Nothing to it. So Xion, ready to build that armor?"

Xion grinned happily. Grabbing Ven by the arm, she dragged him out and to the forge and armory, Ven voicing his pain the entire time. Roxas and Sora shrugged and walked back to the dorm.

"Ya know, that fight reminded me of our battle with Ïsa not too long ago," Sora reminisced. Roxas turned to him.

"Who?"

"Oh right!" Sora forgot Roxas hadn't known him by that name. "That's Saïx's Somebody."

"Oh. Continue."

"Well, it was me and Axle's Somebody, Lea, who tracked him down."

"Axle's…" Roxas look a little surprised and excited. "Axle's a Keybearer? And his name's Lea?" He started laughing at this. "Oh I got that memorized for sure!"

"Well anyway," Sora continued. "We tracked Ïsa down to Twilight Town…"

* * *

 _Flashback- Twilight Town- Station Heights_

 _Sora and Lea held their Keys to the third Darkness they had found, Organization XIII's number VII, Ïsa. They hoped to take him alive to figure out what plans the Darknesses had._

 _King Mickey had already eliminated that prick, Braig, who'd thought himself a good enough assassin to be able to take out Queen Minnie. All he'd managed to do was piss off Mickey, Donald, and Goofy; that, and miss. Everyone agreed to eliminate him on sight, otherwise, Aqua might've done it anyways._

 _Riku had faced off with his replica, again. Only this time, Riki had Kairi as backup and Repliku had Riku's old Keyblade from Hollow Bastion. Kairi nearly lost her heart when Repliku surrendered his Soul Eater, only to surprise the two by summoning the Keyblade when they went to capture him. Riku's only chance to stop him from killing Kairi was to kill him instead._

 _"Alright Ïsa. Give up." Lea was leading this encounter. He gestured with his Bond of Flame. "You got nowhere to run anymore. You're power is almost drained and I'm pretty sure there isn't a glowing moon in a place that's constantly sunset."_

 _"You were a fool Lea," Ïsa said with a frown. His voice cold as ice. "You craved friendship even when we had no hearts. Now that we do, you continue to choose friends. Well, what about me?"_

 _Lea got into a fighting stance. "You ARE my friend! But you chose to go your own way. You chose power over me. You changed man! That's not the Ïsa I know. I don't want to fight you, but I will."_

 _Ïsa summoned his Claymore and got into his stance. "Well, let's see what's stronger. The power of friends, or the power of darkness." He powered himself with darkness and entered a Berserk mode._

 _Sora got ready to fight, but Lea put his hand up to hold him back. "No, this is between me and him." Sora nodded, and hung back._

 _The two friends engaged each other, going blow for blow. At first, Ïsa had the advantage with his Berserk mode but Lea, having fought Ïsa since they were kids, soon gained the upper hand._

 _The fight lasted about fifteen minutes. In the end, since Ïsa had no moon to call his power from, he lost. Ïsa was bent on one knee trying to support himself on his weapon. Lea was over him, Keyblade at his side._

 _"Come then," Ïsa growled. "Finish me!" Lea raised his Keyblade, ready to do the deed. Sora watched wide eyed at the scene, only to relax and smile as Lea threw his Keyblade aside._

 _"No."_

 _The blue haired boy with yellow eyes looked up in confusion. Lea continued. "I won't kill you. Corrupted or not, you're still my friend. I want you to be better than this. I want you to come back to the light. You've never stopped being my friend. Got it memorized?"_

 _Lea stretched out his hand. Ïsa considered it for a moment. Then, with a flickering in his eyes, they changed from the corrupted gold to light blue. He took the arm of his oldest friend and Lea hauled him up._

 _Ïsa smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah. I got it memorized."_

* * *

End Flashback- SVRX Beacon Dormitory

The four Keyblade wielders sat on their beds and grinned. Xion and Ven had come in earlier and listened to the story as well. Turns out, Lea was friends with all of them.

"Huh, so that's what he's been doing with his time." Xion smiled happily.

Ven nodded, in agreement. "Glad to hear Ïsa came back to the Light."

Roxas was in a daze, remembering the times with his best friend from the Organization. "Man, we need to get some ice cream again sometime."

Xion giggled. "It has been a while."

Sora turned to her. "So Xion, how's the new gear?"

"I love it!" Xion was wearing a long sleeved teeshirt that had a hood in the back, with two small zippers that neared the neck line with out touching it, right above where her collar bones would be. The red seams of the shirt add a little color to it. She had a pair of black jeans that hugged her figure, but had two belts crossing over. She had kept the boots from the Organization gear but they had streaks of red where there was silver and the leather seemed a little more reinforced on some points. She had a smooth red metal shoulder pauldron with a silver circle over her right shoulder that went to the middle of her bicep, there was one on her left shoulder too, without the circle. On her lower back was the main piece of the armor for transformation, once again smoother and red.

Roxas (who was hiding a nosebleed) turned to her excitedly. "Well come on! Activate it!"

Xion tapped the silver circle on the pauldron which activated the transformation sequence. In the end, large red plates that still hugged her figure covered her front, back, thighs, and arms. Any major area of movement was covered by strong leather pieces, colored silver. The boots were part of the armor, but the colors inverted. She didn't have a helmet, but instead pulled her hood over her head to reveal the nobody symbol in red leather started from the mouth of the hood, over her head, then down her back.

Roxas had run to the bathroom to hide the blood that he couldn't control running from his nose. Sora was impressed.

"Going for a more rogue approach to battle, are we?" He asked with a raised brow. Xion simply hummed a confirmation to him and issued a thank you to Ven, to which he gladly nodded.

There was a knock at their door and Xion dispelled her armor as Sora went to answer it. On the other side stood Ruby and Yang. Yang looked a little tired, but had her arm fixed.

"Oh. Hey Yang. Ruby." Sora opened the door wide to let the group acknowledge one another.

"Hey Sora," Ruby waved shyly at those of Team SVRX that weren't bleeding profusely from the nose.

Yang spoke up. "I just wanted to thank Ven for the help at the arena." The aforementioned blond perked up.

"It was no problem. Really." Ven didn't like the attention that much.

"Oh. Well, if you're sure." Yang put on a smile and spread her arms. "Welcome to Beacon, by the way."

"Thanks. Well, we'll see ya tomorrow then!" Sora gave his friendliest grin.

Yang and Ruby moved to the door, the latter turning to give Sora a hug before darting out. "Bye Sora!" She waves animatedly to him a shuts the door.

Sora stood blinking there wondering what happened.

From the bathroom, the team heard "SHE LLLLLLLLIKES YOUUUUUU!"

"Shut it Roxas!" Sora yelled back, blushing.

'Does she?'

* * *

 **It's getting hot up in here! We are getting the fights more and more hyped up. Next time, we see Xion vs Scarlet!**

 **I'm also getting more reviews on how you guys love this series. Please keep it up!**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Cornholio94: Maybe. Let's see how clueless he can be.**

 **Gravenimage: I can see the pairings. I can't see when those guys would arrive however.**

 **InfiniteKingdom: Hope I provided you enough details.**

 **Chaos-Guard: Yes. Yes it is. Always fun to see a bully fall.**

 **I am also taking any images you want to use to illustrate the Cover Image or Xion's armor. PM me if Interested**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off!**


	8. Velveteen Rabbits and Red Reapers

**Velveteen Rabbits and Red Reapers.**

 **I. Am. Sorry. It has been forever since my last chapter. I have just been busy. What with three AP classes, a thirteen page essay for the AP Lit class, being in tech for our musical (I'm typing this backstage actually), working, and getting college applications done, I've had my hands tied. But here's the chapter.**

 **Also I have very little to go off in relation to the fighting styles of Xion and Velvet. I have maybe 5-10 minutes of RWBY and a crappy video of 358/2 Days gameplay for reference here. If anyone has any better reference, please tell me.**

 **I also want to ask if I should keep going with Team AERC, my other story? For those who have seen my profile, you'll find it there with a measly two chapters. For those who've read it, should I continue with it or scrap it? Please let me know.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!- PM me if you have any kind of skill in digital art. I'd LOVE to get someone to do a cover art for this story. You'd make me most ecstatic and I'd even write a one-shot for you. (Exception: no lemons please. I'd suck at them.)**

 **You guys are killing it with the Views. Keep them coming please. Almost 4000 of them! You guys are crazy!**

 **New Followers: cybresamurai, LightnigJack, Blackwing- Balmung the Eclipse, darkdragonking666, Ryuzaki 007, MangaReader670, Xemnaslord, ISOlated Thinker, grimlock987, retrogunner7.**

 **New Favs: cybresamurai, LightnigJack, Creatix, darkdragonking666, Ryuzaki 007, MangaReader670, Eliphas-Chaos, Xemnaslord, ISOlated Thinker, grimlock987.**

 **We finally have the fight between Xion and Velvet along with Sora and Ruby's duel… but with a surprise twist. We also have another flashback to the downfall of a Darkness or two. But let's get on with the show shall we?**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. The belong to Square Enix and Rooster Teeth, respectfully.**

* * *

Unspecified Beacon Hallway

Sora was walking along, heading down to the Beacon Training and Sim room. It was his free period and he was bored. He had his hands behind his head, looking relaxed and content with the world. He was even humming and singing a tune stuck in his head, he was surprisingly good at it too.

" _Hmm hmm hmmm... When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before!_ "

He kept on singing and walking, ignoring the stares he was getting. He also didn't notice how he caught the attention of a brunette girl with rabbit ears, who turned to look at him, then decided to follow him.

* * *

Beacon Simulation and Training Room.

Arriving at the simulation area, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and booted up a medium level program as a warmup.

Sora did some simple attacks on some of the bots that charged him. Nothing too flashy or noticeable, just some of his regular moves. Sure, there MAY have been a Zantetsuken, but he would deny it if there was an accusation made. Sora saw two bots coming from his left and three from his right, so he did a quick spin, slicing all five before sliding into an attack on a lone bot, before using his Guardbreak finisher to tear through another. He knocked a few more into the air, before following them with his aerial arsenal of attacks.

After knocking the final one into the air, he let it fall to the ground with a clatter. He hadn't moved his Keyblade from where the swing had ended, displaying it a little above and behind his back as he stayed in his low bent over crouch. A flash caught his attention.

Sora pivoted around to see a girl in the standard uniform, with brown hair and small, cute features. But the most startling thing was her set of rabbit ears on the top of her head. She was holding a camera that she slipped back into what Sora assumed was it's carrying case.

The girl looked sheepishly and waved at him. "Sorry." The girl had an accent apparently. "I just wanted to get a picture or two of you."

"Nah it's fine." Sora waved off the apology with his trademark warm smile. "Not that bad a thing. I'm Sora. And you are?"

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarletina. Ruby told me and my team about you and your group. On behalf of Team CVFY, welcome to Beacon."

"Thanks. And Ruby told us about you too. So, you're a Faunus huh?" As per usual, Sora is too blunt for his own good.

Velvet started to look a little uncomfortable and self-conscious. "Yeeesss…" She started to back up a bit, hugging herself.

"Must be cool." Sora. You lovable idiot.

"HUH?!" Velvet was shocked. She was sure he said it must be cool to be a Faunus. Was he going to trick her, only to bully her later?

"Well, you get all these awesome abilities. Night-vision, enhanced hearing and eyesight, plus you get these neat animal features." Sora prattled on, completely oblivious to Velvet's dumbfounded look.

"So… you're NOT going to tease me about being a Faunus."

Sora laughed a little and shook his head. "Please, I have a few friends that are WAY more animal looking than any Faunus on this world. How hypocritical would that be?" Velvet smiled and giggled a little.

The two talked for a little longer before the bell rang for next class. Realizing they had the same class with Goodwitch, they laughed a little before setting off their separate ways to find their teams.

* * *

Beacon Combat Arena

The class was rather uneventful at the start. The faceless students squaring off with familiar faces. Sora winced as a student was splattered on the part of the force field he was viewing from.

"Nora, please refrain from breaking your fellow students' legs please." Goodwitch rubbed her temple, soothing the headache somewhat.

"Sorry!" Nora exclaimed with a smile. "I forgot!"

"As usual," The teacher quipped with a sigh. "I'll contact the nurse's office. But for now pay attention to the screen for our next bout."

The randomizer spun again before stopping on Velvet's picture, then Xion's. The room was filled with "oohs" of excitement. One of the best fighters of Beacon versus a new student whose teammates dominated their fights. This would be a great fight.

"Miss Scarletina, Miss Hikari, please report to your locker bays."

The two girls nodded and rose from their desks. They gave each other a shy smile and walked out into the side rooms.

Teams JNPR, RWBY, SVRX, and CVFY gathered around each other, discussing the nature of this fight.

Sora spoke up. "Velvet will probably have powerful kicks to keep Xion at bay. But I'm not sure about her weapon though. I didn't see her carrying one."

Coco Adel smiled and chuckled. "Oh trust me, you did."

"Your right about the kicks though," Ruby intervened. "Velvet's rabbit heritage keeps her kicks powerful and her leaps high." Pyrrha and Jaune nodded to this.

"Xion fights almost exactly like me," Roxas butted in with a grin. "She can handle herself."

"I saw your fight," Yatsuhashi interjected. "You may be fast and strong, but Velvet's weapon can be… unpredictable at times."

Ven smirked. "But Xion is also get her own trump card now." The cryptic message hung in the air, until the entrance of the two fighters broke the atmosphere.

"Cute outfit," Coco looked truly impressed with Xion's style, even for her fashionista tastes. "What's with the pauldrons though?"

"You'll see," Ven had the biggest 'I know something you don't' look on his face. It frustrated those who were not in Team SVRX to no end. What could that be?

Yang guessed first. After all, she saw the effects firsthand. "You're kidding."

Roxas spoke up, shushing her as well. "Nope. Spent half the day two days ago building it and a couple days before that designing it."

Sora went next. "Don't spoil it for them though." He gestured with his thumb to the others around them who looked annoyed now.

The competitors gave shy waves, Velvet speaking up first. "Good luck to ya."

"Thanks. You too," Xion responded quietly.

The buzzer rang and Velvet charged Xion. The latter lifted her Keyblade and deflected the flying kick aimed for her torso, throwing off the rabbit girl. Velvet landed gracefully with a backflip and charged again. This repeated a couple more times before Xion's blade became bathed in light. She dashed swiftly at Velvet, going through her guard and repeating the Sonic Rave till the finisher. Velvet recovered well, but her aura had taken a hit. She was down to seventy percent.

Coco chuckled. "Well, here comes her weapon."

Velvet reached behind her, as if grabbing something. What shocked Team SVRX was when a light blue outline of Sora's Kingdom Key materialized in her hands. Taking advantage of her opponent's surprise, Velvet struck out at Xion a couple times before leaping into her guard, copy Key in hand.

"How…" Sora started to ask as the fight continued after the pause. He stopped himself as he figured it out. "The camera."

Fox nodded, full attention on Velvet's onslaught of attacks. "Whatever Velvet takes a picture of, the case can create a hard light projection of it for her to wield."

"Handy," Roxas admitted.

"Won't be enough though." Ven still was confident in Xion. "Xion only needs to use her trump card now."

Xion backed up from Velvet's barrage and touched her shoulder. Her armor and hood all sprang to her body. While Roxas covered his bleeding nose, the others stood stunned.

"That's not the gear she was in at the exam," Blake noted. "You built her a new one?"

Ven merely nodded, grinning ear to ear.

Coco sighed exasperatedly. Even their armor was chic. "Still won't be enough. Velvet has other attacks.

True to her word, Velvet summoned a minigun and sprayed countless rounds into the armored girl, but a barrier surrounded her, deflected almost every shot back to Velvet.

"Reflega enchantment. For three seconds, all incoming damage is deflected to its dealer." Ven recited to those gathered around him. Even Sora and Roxas were surprised by this development. Why weren't they told? "Not even the coolest part. Wait for it."

The others looked back, to see Xion vanish into thin air. That was the last straw for the onlookers. Some were cheering loudly for Xion, a few dropped their jaws to the floor, others muttered how that armor needed to be nerfed, what ever that meant.

"Active Camouflage enhancement. My pride and joy. Since Xion is quieter and a little weaker than us, thought she use something to give her an edge."

"Can I get one?!" Nora asked starry eyed. Ren pulled her back. "No. You may not be allowed a magical armor set."

"Awwwwww."

Velvet fired her minigun, spraying 360 degrees and hitting nothing. A shadow appeared over her. Looking up, she saw Xion, floating above her, her Keyblade wreathed in golden light.

"Ragnarok!"

The limit struck Velvet fully, the finisher blasting her out of the ring. The buzzer rang, and the crowd went wild. There were cheers to both sides. Coco was shaken. 'This team, how can they be so powerful?'

Xion helped Velvet up, now out of her armor. The latter congratulated the former, and a hug between friends ensued. The two walked off, chatting like they'd known each other for years.

"That match was excellent. Truly remarkable." The Glynda Goodwitch openly applauded the two as the girls retreated into the locker bays. "Always take into account class: your opponent may have another trick up their sleeve. We have one final match."

The randomizer selected. The collective gulp from the audience was heard by Xion and Velvet in the next room.

Ruby Rose versus Sora Leonheart.

Perhaps two of the most powerful students or people on campus were squaring off. There was a lot of muttering and simpering could be heard around the room.

"He's going against Ruby **'Red Reaper'** Rose?"

"Someone's going to die."

"Isn't Sora the new team's leader?"

"If he is, then that means he's the strongest, right?"

"I've got fifty Lien on Rose."

"I'll take that action."

The two got up, smiled, waved, and went their separate ways, crossing one another's path to get to their respective lockers.

When Sora had exited the ready station, he had to blink. 'How'd they get those banners, mini flags, tombstones and other merchandise with mine and Ruby's names on them. And where'd the gift shop come from. Wait… ' He choked on air. 'TOMBSTONES!?'

Ruby had her weapon out. It looked like a giant gun with a scope on it. 'Knowing this world, it probably has a melee function to it.' Sora drew Ultima Weapon out for this fight.

As the countdown timer begun, Ruby unfolded her weapon, revealing a long scythe about two feet taller than her, with a blade the length of her admittedly long and slender legs… 'Snap out of it!' Sora shook the thought from his head. 'Man, that scythe is big. But she needs me at a distance. If I get in her guard, I can take her.' Sora stopped for a moment. 'Not in THAT way. Ugh, why does she have to look so cute. It's distracting me.'

Ruby was having the same issue. 'He's mainly up close and personal in his fighting style from what I've seen. But when he changes clothes, that could be a problem.' Her ears burned at the thought. 'N-not like that. He's pretty lean; he's got a swimmer's body build with the arms of a sword fighter. Hmm, I wonder if he's done much swimming in his life.' The thought of wet, shirtless Sora crossed her mind; she almost squealed right there. 'Not helping brain!'

The buzzer sounded and Ruby took a couple of test pot shots at Sora; he deflected each of them easily off his blade. Ruby took off at Sora, using her Semblance to close the distance between the two. Sora's senses were overloaded by Rose petals as she attacked.

Sora was annoyed and amused.'So. Wait, her power is FLOWERS? Flower powers, huge scythe, and a hooded cloak. Geez, she's like Marluxia almost exactly.' Sora thought back to the second fight with the flowery man after they caught up with him(?)

* * *

Flashback-Radiant Garden-The Great Maw

 _When Sora, and the rest of the Keybearers heard that Terra-Xehanort had led an assault on Radiant Garden with three other Darknesses, Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord, in command of an army of Nobodies, Heartless, and Unversed, they were beyond angry. They had forced Leon and the Restoration Committee into hiding, captured the other former Nobody Organization XIII members who now served the castle once again (Even, Aeleus, Dilan, and Ienzo), killed Cloud, Sephiroth (who had made his peace with Cloud), and Yuffie, ransacked the castle, and destroyed Ansem's computer._

 _Sora, Lea, Riku, and Mickey volunteered to go. Aqua and Kairi stayed behind, determined to find a way to rescue Terra from Xehanort's hold on him._

 _When the four arrived, accompanied by their companions Ïsa, Donald, Goofy, and Pete, Terranort and Ansem the Wise's closest allies were already gone. The leader left his underlings and army to mop up any resistance._

 _The Darknesses had Hell to pay for the deaths and captures of the Keybearers' friends and allies._

 _Mickey and the rest from Disney Castle were tasked with finding the Restoration Committee and wiping out the small fry._

 _Lea and Ïsa, who worked together like clockwork, dealt with Larxene, who had a score to settle with the ones who brought upon her defeat. The bitch was once again eliminated. This time, for real._

 _Luxord, poor bastard. He found himself facing off Mickey, but it was his companions who he had to worry about. Leon and Aerith, who had thought of Cloud as a brother and Yuffie a younger sister, had no patience for Luxord's games and punished him severely._

 _Sora and Riku elected to kill the man who had caused all their strife in Castle Oblivion. They had no trouble with him. The two worked in perfect synch. Sora's combos were punctuated by Riku's Dark Aura ability, Riku's attacks were finalized by a Strike Raid from Sora. Riku always found a Reflega around him when Marluxia lunged for him, and a Dark Shield kept the openings in Sora's defenses closed._

 _Soon, Marluxia found himself kneeling at Riku and Sora's feet. He had barely made a scratch on them. "You can't beat me… not again."_

 _Sora shrugged callously. "Oh well. I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time. You aren't getting any pity out of me, murderer." He spat the last word out with hatred._

 _Riku simply glared at the flower loving pinkette. "Your trial is now in Session."_

 _"No… NOOOO!" Marluxia found his second wind and leapt at the two but it was too late. Their limit was already activated._

 _"Riku!" Sora called._

 _"You're gonna lose it ALL!" His best friend responded._

 _This Session was one of their most powerful ever, and Marluxia took the entire thing. By the time the two Lights fist-bumped, the sixth Darkness was already starting to fade._

 _"Now. We get Terra back." Riku furrowed his brow. "But how?"_

 _Sora's face lit up. He had an idea. With a grin, he turned to his best friend. "Where there's a Will, there's a way."_

* * *

End Flashback-Combat Arena

Ruby danced around Sora, striking from every angle with her huge weapon. She spun and twirled Crescent Rose around her body as easily as a giant hula hoop. Well, Oum's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine would be a better way to describe it though. The boy could only block. His counter attacks only lead to him hitting a flowing rose petal shower.

'Hmm… only Wisdom Form can counter her speed,' Sora realized. 'Well, that and Final, but let's keep my trump card hidden for now.'

"Let's Go!" Sora powered up for the form… but instead of the feeling of mass knowledge radiate through his mind, a cold, dark, and familiar feeling gripped at his heart. The feeling strained at him, bringing to the surface all the pain and anguish he had experienced.

'No. Please.' The Keybearer pleaded inwardly. 'Please not in front of my friends, in front of HER!' He then gazed into Ruby's frightened eyes.

"Please…" Sora strained, sounding pained and distressed. "RUUUUNNNN!" Then he shut his eyes tightly.

An explosion of shadow erupted from Sora's clothing. When the cloud of darkness settled, he was on his hands and knees, staring down at the ground, his weapon gone. His whole body was covered in black shadow, even his hair and skin.

His team stared in horror. Roxas was especially concerned. 'Oh no…' he thought. 'Please, not that form. Not here! Not NOW!'

The dark Sora let out a violent cry that sent hate, sadness, jealousy, sorrow, frustration, regret, fear, stress, rage, greed, mourning, the list goes on. It was a cry of pure dark energy.

The Grimm throughout and surrounding Vale for miles sensed it. All looking to the same point, they felt the cry and basked in the negative emotions. It was too much, even for them.

Ruby approached carefully. "Sora? Are you ok?" A primal growl came from the boy.

"GET OUT OF THERE RUBY! SORA'S NOT IN CONTROL!" Roxas called out to the girl.

The boy in question tilted his head, listening. Then, slowly, Sora lifted his head… revealing a pair of pure yellowish-gold eyes, and a cruel, evil grimace. Anti Form had been unleashed.

* * *

 **Dunh. Dunh. DUNNNNNHHH! Anti Sora makes it's appearance. The most dangerous (and annoying) form Sora owns is loose. Now, unlike in game, Anti Form is uncontrollable, attacking friend or foe.**

 **Next chapter: Defense Against Darkness- Can Sora's team keep his Anti Form at bay long enough for it to wear off? Also- fluff and flashbacks!**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!- PM me if you have any kind of digital art skill. I'd LOVE to get someone to do a cover art for this piece. You'd make me most ecstatic, I'd even write a one-shot for you. (Exception: no lemons please. I'd suck at them.)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Roxasstorm: Yeah. I did my homework for that one piece of information. Took some time too. The pairings I can confirm are SoraxRuby (I have dubbed it SoRu! There is no real ship name! I checked every story in the category!) , Arkos, Terqua, RiKai and RokuShi are for certain. I may put in YangxLea if I can get him to Remnant somehow; I'd call it Hot-head!**

 **Czar Joseph: Yeah, I felt bad writing that part, but it needed to be done for the good of the story. Yes, Team SVRX is now scarred for life. And small world huh?**

 **LightnigJack: Glad that entertained you.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Thank you, I tried very hard on that fight. We wouldn't have to know that. The heat death of the universe would be too sudden. You couldn't even say "Well Shit!" before space and time was destroyed.**

 **Cornholio4: Nah. Common dad thing is to scare the potential BF. And Torchwick's still dead.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off!**


	9. Darkness, Take Me

**Darkness, Take Me.**

 **Ok. This is going to be a dark chapter. There will be extreme violence as I am going to pay attention to the details of this battle. Anti-Form's fighting style is purely savage and animal like so claws will be cutting up skin. There will be depressing pieces as well, as flashes of Sora's memories will play in his mind, fueling his rampage.**

 **But wait! In balancing the dark stuff out, there will be SoRu fluff. Lots and lots of SoRu fluff. Also, surprise twist!**

 **You guys are REALLY loving my story. I have almost 5000 views on this one story. You can tell me if you have any ideas in the comments. I've actually used an idea from cornholio4 in this chapter. I'm a jumble of mixed ideas, nothing is set in stone when it comes to this story. I can always put in pieces.**

 **New Fav's: AK74FU2, shadownaruto666, jackie2499**

 **New Followers: AK74FU2, Tobias Ux Ultor, AdventOtaku, shadownaruto666,** **jackie2499**

 **Now, let's get on to the moment we've all been waiting for: an all out fight for survival with Team SVRX against their leader's darkest Drive Form.**

 **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or RWBY franchises. If I did, there would already be a game and season out devoted to this fic. But they still belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura or Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Beacon Combat Arena

Ruby held her weapon ready, awaiting the inevitable strike from Anti-Sora. What she wasn't prepared for was when he charged at her on all fours like an animal. He aimed an attack at her legs, quickly getting through her guard. She also wasn't ready for his shadow-enhanced claws that shredded her right legging and would've taken her leg if not for her Aura protecting her soft flesh. It still hurt thouh, and the claws seemed to leave a freezing chill when they strike.

Ruby fell back with a cry of pain. The black creature stalked over to her, a primal smile crossed his, no its, face. She tried to back away from it, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed in fear. Was this monster really Sora just minutes ago?

"RUBY! RUN!" She noticed Roxas, Xion, and Ven hopping from their raised audience platform and running toward them. Many of the students were evacuating the arena, being ordered to by Goodwitch. What she overlooked was how they summoned their Keyblades and armor out of nowhere.

The three surrounded their friend in triangle, diverting his attention from Ruby. Roxas pointed Oathkeeper at the dark boy. "Come on Sora! Snap out of it! It's us! Your friends! Don't you remember us?"

His only response was a flurry of scratches that glanced off his Keyblade's guard. Roxas retreated back and got ready for a Duel Stance, but Anti-Sora teleported away in a cloud of shadow, reappearing behind Ventus. Sora's claws were quickly hooked under any of Ven's loose armor and he looped powerfully around his captive, the force taking Ven for a spin as well, before he found himself flying through the air, having been wildly tossed away.

Sora turned to Xion, before she disappeared from sight. Confused, the creature looked around, seeing nothing. He turned to Roxas who was charging in a white and gray cloak. He used his Final Limit to send thirteen shields of light at His Somebody. The attack was a success, it seemed to do heavy damage to the shadow, but Roxas's impending grin faltered when the look of rage crossed Sora's face. Roxas may have been fast, but the mix of furious claws, kicks, teleporting, and grappling was too much for him, the combos just kept coming. Roxas was quite nearly shredded to pieces, scraps of his cloak flew in different directions. His skin was lacerated in areas where the cloak didn't protect. Sora then jumped into the air, at which point Roxas cast a quick Curaga before the blood flowed too freely, then dove back down in an explosion of shadow.

Roxas and a now revealed Xion were blown backwards with extreme force. Roxas couldn't get up. He collapsed against the wall he was thrown into, rendered unconscious. Xion wasn't faring any better. While Ventus tried to assist her with various shotlocks and Command Systems, Sora always found a hit on her. Her gasps of pain went unnoticed by her attacker as he sliced through her armored hood, the Reflega shield failing. Xion fell back, down for the count, a nasty cut formed from below her left eye to her chin. Ventus looked at Xion, then at Sora. He elected to save Xion's life, at the cost of his own maybe. Ven turned and healed Xion's gash fully, draining the rest of his magic reserves. He couldn't fight anymore. His armor dissipated from around him. Resigning to his fate, Ven turned around to face his predator. Sora was looming over him, readying the final strike. Ven closed his eyes, waiting.

"SORA! DON'T!" A female voice pierced the room.

Ven's eyes snapped open to see Ruby Rose, bear hugging Sora from behind. The boy's arms were pinned to his sides, locked there by Ruby.

"Ruby," Ven said weakly. "Don't."

The girl's teammates and friends called out to her, telling her to get away from "that monster."

"No!" She said defiantly to Ven. She turned to Sora. Speaking softly, she held him there, her lithe form able to restrain Sora with the help of her Aura and sheer determination. "I won't let you do this. Please, come back to me…"

Ruby gasped as scattered images flowed through her mind.

 _The bodies of a man with spiky gold hair, a silver haired man with one giant black wing, and a young girl no older than Ruby with black hair._

 _A dog Faunus crying over what appeared to be his son._

 _A silver haired boy maybe fifteen years old holding Sora's Kingdom Key while he threw Sora a wooden sword._

 _A dark castle with a winding path leading to it._

 _A blond girl in a white dress with a sketch pad._

 _An old man who was bald with the exception of long silver eyebrows and goatee._

 _A young red haired girl resting on a floor of some castle._

 _The same girl on the other side of an expanding chasm, Sora reaching to hold her hand._

 _A set of red and gold armor kneeling in the middle of a wasteland, leaning over a Keyblade._

 _The silver haired boy being promoted to something as Sora stood to the side._

 _A man in a black cloak, wild red hair, and two triangle tattoos under his eyes fading into darkness._

 _A group of thirteen black cloaked and hooded individuals._

 _A horde of Grimm like creatures standing ahead of Sora._

 _Xion, fading away into crystals._

 _Ven, fighting a boy who looked like Sora but with black hair, yellow eyes, and a body suit with motorcycle helmet._

 _Roxas, being slashed by Sora._

But the last was the most prominent one:  
 _The silver haired boy and red haired girl were kissing passionately. There was jealousy, sadness, and betrayal radiating from this one. 'He's heartbroken,' Ruby realized._

"Sora," Ruby was crying now. "Please. Come back to me." She lowered her voice to a near inaudible whisper, only she and Sora could hear her next words. "I need you."

The creature stopped struggling, a light bursting from the vicinity of his heart. The darkness began to melt away. In about thirty seconds, Ruby Rose held an unconscious Sora in her arms. Roxas, who found his second wind, walked up with Two Become One in his hand.

Sora gasped and opened his eyes. Roxas noted they had reverted to their normal blue and relaxed. "There's our buddy."

Sora, who had lost consciousness when Anti-Form took over, didn't know what he did. That scared him the most. He shrugged off Ruby's attempt to hug him, he didn't deserve love. "What…" Sora's mouth was dry. "What did I do? Who was hurt? How many saw?"

Sora looked around, pulling away from Ruby again. He looked to Xion, her torn gear and ragged breathing, who still hadn't woken up yet. Ven, in his dented and scratched up armor, had fainted from the loss of his reserves. Roxas, Sora's Other, was wearing what remained of his precious cloak, looking like it went through a meat grinder.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had a mix of worry or fearful expressions. Blake, Weiss and Nora wore true fear on their faces. Ren had an unsettled frown. Jaune and Pyrrha raised their shields for defense. Yang was purely angry with something, her hair flickering with fire. The words on her lips weren't heard in Sora's daze, but he read "get away" and "Ruby" from the way her lips moved.

Sora paused, realizing the name. He turned back around to Ruby. Ruby, with her shredded legging and scared expression. Her shivering and nearly frostbitten skin in some areas. Her leaning into Crescent Rose like along cane. Something had attacked her.

He had attacked her. In his loss of control, Sora attacked the girl he had taken a fond liking to. "No…" Sora tried to voice his internal struggle aloud. This could not be happening. "Nononononono NO NO!"

Sora turned and in a burst of speed, rammed the arena entrance doors open trying to get away from the awful truth.

Beacon Hallways

Sora pushed his way through the crowds of students. Unfortunately some of them were from his previous class.

"Is that the monster?"

"He almost killed Ruby."

"He's lucky no one was hurt. No one was hurt, right?"

"Who fights their own team like that?"

"You think he's a Grimm?"

The rumors and whispers went on and on. Sora couldn't take this much longer. He ran faster, bursting through the school entryway.

* * *

Beacon Courtyard/Emerald Forest

Looking around, he saw an entrance to the Emerald Forest and ran into it, to escape the school or himself was unsure. He ran for miles. How many, he didn't care to count.

Sora took the keychain and charm of Oathkeeper out of his pocket, turned it over in his hands, and giving an angry cry, he threw it as far as he could. A growl from his left made a wheel around. A pack of Beowolves was stalking him.

Sora summoned Oblivion and charged the Grimm with emotions running high. He slashed one from its left shoulder to right hip, but swung outwards to far to block the attack from a vengeful pack mate. The claws ripped into his right shoulder, but Sora ignored the pain and decapitated the creature. He turned to five others, ready to strike him.

He ran headlong into them, laying out all his anger and frustration on them, taking a cut to his left calf, back, and a claw was embedded in his left arm before he yanked it out, screaming in pain as he took the wounds. Only to turn around and see four Boarbatusks readying to bowl into him.

That is, until an explosion took the four Grimm out instantly. Dust and ash blew outward from the firestorm, blinding Sora. When he was able to see again, one of the most bizarre sights he had seen since Wonderland was in front of him.

A small Corgi, covered in soot, was happily wagging it's nub of a tail and panting. It gave him a small yip and turned to the right a little more and growled. Sora directed his attention to where the dog was looking and saw an Alpha Beowolf standing there, readying to kill. Sora readied his Keyblade, casting a Curaga before the fight to heal his wounds, and the Corgi lowered its stance.

Only to watch as a red flash cut across the soulless creature's torso. The beast paused, then it's new top half slid and fell over forwards, revealing Ruby with Crescent Rose standing behind it. She had a scared and worried expression on her face. "Good boy Zwei! Sora! Oh thank Oum, I'm not too late."

Sora backed up a little. "Please. Stay away from me. You saw what I was, what I am. I'm a monster!"

Ruby dropped her scythe and zipped over to him, giving him a hug. This time, Sora had his arms. Sora dropped his Keyblade out of shock and it dissipated. "Please don't go," Ruby was crying into his chest. "You're not a monster. You're my friend."

Sora stared down at her. "But, I attacked you. I almost killed you and my team."

Ruby looked up at him, a small smile ghosted across her lips. "Please, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Then she frowned. "Your team says they already trust you and will follow you anywhere. To add to me, I was also calming you. Didn't you notice how I was wrapped around you when you came to?"

The thought never crossed his mind. "Oh. Right." He brightened up, if only a little. Then he realized something. "Wait, does that mean you saw some of those flashes?"

"Yeah. What were those anyway?" She looked concerned.

"Anti-Form feeds off my negative emotions and dark memories," Sora quietly explained. "What you saw were those memories."

"You had a girl, didn't you?" Ruby looked dejected. Maybe Sora wasn't truly hers.

Sora's face fell slightly. "I never really had her. But let's not talk about that." At this point, he hugged Ruby back. The smell of strawberries filled his senses again. "Thank you. You saved me from my darkest side. I'm not even sure if I can, but if you need anything, tell me."

Ruby broke the hug and punched his shoulder. When he gave her a questioning glance, she spoke up. "How about you NOT run into the Emerald Forest, alone?Especially if you're upset. You almost got yourself killed, idiot!" She reached for a small pouch on her belt and pulled out a small dog whistle. "Here. If you feel like charging around alone, call Zwei and let him help. He'll keep you alive." The dog, now dubbed Zwei, sniffed Sora's calf a couple times, then yipped happily. Apparently, he liked Sora.

Laughing, Sora took the whistle and put it in one of his many pockets.

 **[ITEM RECEIVED: DOG WHISTLE - Used to summon Zwei, the trusty and nearly indestructible Hunter companion.]**

"Speaking of which, how did this dog cause, and survive, an explosion?" He knelt down and gave the sooty dog a scratch behind the ears. A yip of glee escaped the dog as he rolled over for a belly scratch, to which Sora obliged.

Ruby gave a cute and innocent smile. "Wellllllllll… It might have something to do with how me and Yang fed him Aura and Dust infused kibble when he was a puppy."

Sora blinked twice and stood up, eliciting a whine from Zwei. "You put your dog on steroids?" Sora grinned as Ruby begun to sputter in that cute way she does when she's flustered. "Don't try to deny it. That's 'roiding and you know it."

"Ugh fine. You're right." Ruby started laughing and Sora joined in as they started to walk back.

"So, what do we tell the school, every third and fourth year saw me transform?" Sora was worried about going back. He'd have to explain his actions and his form. "Rumors have probably spread like wildfire too."

"We talk to the Headmaster first," Ruby made a determined gaze straight ahead. She was all business now, full Huntress mode. "Ozpin will know what to do. But he needs to know what's going on first."

"Believe me, I already do." Ruby and Sora turned to their left, seeing Ozpin, Goodwitch, and both of their teams waiting around a Bullhead. "But I believe this conversation should be taken to my office. It's time we tell everyone the true stories of the Keybearers and of Team RWBY. No more cover-ups anymore."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand, done! Man, that took a lot out of my heart. I hit a new record of reviews this chapter and it's only been a day!**

 **Next up: story filler. Backstory into the two histories of RWBY and KH. Not much else, I think. I may add a surprise if I can think of one.**

 **Guys, I'd love to get a cover art for this. Please tell me if you are at all interested. It could be digital art or scans/pictures of drawn artwork.**

 **I also want to do omakes for this series starting soon. If you don't know what those are, look it up. My explanation sucked when I tried to write it out.**

 **Reviews:**

 **warrior of six blades: Well, I always thought Xion would be an excellent fighter, what with having Sora's memories and being a copy of Roxas. And Velvet was powerful as a second year. As a Fourth? She'd be relentless.**

 **You have to remember, this is Sora, who makes friends with people he fought against (and sometimes loses to) in combat. The guy who thinks slamming a keyboard is how you work a computer, who killed HIMSELF to save a friend. The one who decided to go off and look for his friend instead of going home. Being kind-hearted is his thing.**

 **Well, I hope I got the relentlessness of Anti right for ya. I had planned that part out for the longest time.**

 **grimlock987: Yes, but not in the way you'd think. It's a surprise I just thought up actually.**

 **AK74FU2: You should play it if you ever get the chance. Nothing like a mix of Disney and Final Fantasy magic to make you cry your eyes out with different emotions. My girlfriend punched me, then cuddled with me after she beat the first game.**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: The Grimm just can't get a break now that SVRX has joined the fray. Anti is one of the most powerful forms, but with no ability to heal, it can lead to game over if you aren't careful. The attacks are savage, even primal. It also saps you of your Drive Gauge. Since you can only revert from this form out of combat or your gauge runs out, it could spell your downfall in a boss fight where you'll need every healing aspect you have. It has for me. Ven, Rox, and Xion could keep up with him, if only barely.**

 **Dark holt: I'm glad. It took me forever and a lot of improvising to get it right. I hoped it could've been more epic than it turned out to be.**

 **Roxasstorm: I'm a fan of Anti-Form, just not when you need another form for a challenge or are leveling up your regular forms. How it saps ALL your drive gauge gets annoying especially when you spent precious Drive Recoveries to power it up again. For the second part of your review, RWBY has figured Sora's clothes are Dust infused, which is how they can transform. That doesn't explain the team's special attacks that are entirely magic based. But Ozpin will break the news next chapter.**

 **cornholio4: I PM'd you about this, but you deserve public praise. YOUR IDEA IS GENIUS! He'd be a perfect summon. You can tell I used it too.**


	10. Stories, Warriors, and Drop In's

**Stories, Warriors, and Drop In's**

 **So, I'm gonna be real with you guys here. I haven't even started this chapter and I already realize I hate it. I had no ideas on how to make this better so I'm just gonna write it out and see where it goes. Also my brother just came back from Marine Boot Camp so I've been spending time with him before he's deployed. But I feel like staying up till late AM so let's do this. It's 10:02 right now.**

 **Here, we have Ozpin moderating the true stories of Teams SVRX, RWBY, and JNPR. Secrets and backstories will be revealed. Will the knowledge presented to the groups strengthen their friendships, or tear them to pieces. And the appearance of a certain close friend will only add to the chaos. We will be brought to a powerful conclusion to the first arc in the next chapter.**

 **Wow. I have received nothing but praise and good reports from you guys. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Sea-Salt Ice Cream for all!**

 **New fav's: EvilMagicman, JoseFTW2227, Keyslinger Roxas, Lazy Author with writers block, warrior of six blades, jackie2499**

 **New Followers: tweakout001, EvilMagicman, SilverWingedPhoenix, JoseFTW2227, shunshinking, Keyslinger Roxas, jackie2499**

 **Now let's get on with it then!**

 **Guess What? I still don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They are the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum/Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

Bullhead flying over Emerald Forest.

The flight back was dead silent. No one dared to say a word. Sora's team sat as a group, Ruby's and Jaune's as another, with Glynda and Ozpin in the cockpit with the pilot. The atmosphere could only be described as tense. Tension was so thick, it could've been cut with a knife. It was obvious that no one had forgotten the fiasco at the arena, as there were frightened glances from JNPR, threatening and overprotective leers from RWBY minus Ruby, who was looking rather piteously at a sorrowful Sora, surrounded by his team who were consoling Sora, while looking defensive at the others.

It looked like Yang was about to speak, but then Ozpin's voice crackled through the intercom. "We will be arriving at Beacon in five minutes. All will be explained there. Report to the Vault upon arrival." Teams RWBY and JNPR looked shocked and alarmed at this news. Sora gave a questioning look to Ruby, who mouthed 'later' to him while her team wasn't looking. Sora nodded, and the tension thickened again the entire way back.

* * *

Elevator #1 to Ozpin's Office

To say that it would be tightly packed if Teams RWBY, SVRX, and JNPR, along with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, tried to get on the same elevator at once would be a HORRIFIC understatement. Lucky for them a second one was provided for the company and Glynda took the native Remnant students in that one, while Ozpin and SVRX took the first. Ozpin activated a special keypad and, instead of going up, the teens felt themselves going down.

"You will tell everyone present of your entire travels throughout the worlds," Ozpin instructed seriously. "Leave nothing out. If you died, I want them to know. Glynda is telling the others the same thing. There are too many secrets between your team and theirs."

Sora nodded. He was determined to make things right with his new friends, for Ruby's sake. Then a thought popped into his head. "Professor, where are we going? It feels like we're traveling deep underground."

Ozpin nodded back slightly. "We are heading into the Vault, a secret operations base few know about hidden deep under the school. It used to be a safe house for an important asset in the Fall War two years ago, before the school was evacuated and the asset eliminated. When Beacon was reclaimed, the Vault's security was increased dramatically and now it houses numerous key factors of the war, powerful criminals down for the count, and the Four Kingdoms' intelligence agencies in its now sectioned and reinforced walls. The things that are kept secret and you won't find in the textbooks."

Ven shuffled uncomfortably. "What are these 'key factors'?"

"Classified. For now."

The four Keyblade wielders turned to each other and each bore a concerned expression.

* * *

The Vault- Beacon Tower Entryway

The elevators opened simultaneously and the fourteen people walked out to four fireteams of Atlas troopers in white armor with color strips to denote rank, each man armed and ready, coming to meet them. One of the men in a purple stripe called out. "Passwords."

Pyrrha spoke first and in a firm tone responded with, "Fall has risen again after her end."

Ruby went next. With emotion in her voice, she said, "Summer gives birth to the Winter."

Ozpin's voice grew powerful as he voiced his phrase. "To the Scarerow, a brain. To the Tinman, a heart. To the Lion, courage."

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Glynda then glanced at Sora's team. "And those who follow the yellow brick road."

The commander nodded. "Welcome back Ozpin."

Ozpin motioned the group forward and the soldier to walk with him, which he complied with. "Where are the twins?"

* * *

The Vault

As they tried to keep up, the Keybearers grew impressed to say the least. The vaulted ceiling was four stories high, at the very least. Every hundred yards or so were security checkpoints with at least two squads in front of them. Hell, some had robots and mech suits patrolling the entrances. There were Atlesian Soldiers armed with rifles walking around with people who were probably Hunters and Huntresses due to their clothing styles and sometimes insane armaments.

The most impressive part was the giant hovering command tower in the center of the complex. Even from the vast distance Team SVRX was away from it, it was obvious it was armed to the teeth. It was shaped like a rook piece in chess, but with way more mounted weapons on any place the designers could put them, along with what looked like a hangar with transport vehicles floating to and from it. Two or three single-seater flying vehicles flew around the building in a slow formation. It was overkill to say the least.

"The crow is out on a recon mission," the officer reported. "But the raven's in her nest." This peaked Yang's attention greatly.

The group passed an alcove with a device that had two human sized pods with glass windows connected by all sorts of tubes and wires. The first pod's glass had a hole in it, and cracks around it. Someone had shot it. Pyrrha was noticeably uncomfortable when she passed by it. She was snapped out of it when Jaune took her hand in his though, giving the boy a blush and smile. Sora made a note of her reaction for later.

Ozpin continued with his conversation with the soldier like nothing had happened. "Inform her to report to the conference room."

"Yessir!" With that, the commanding officer of the squads ran back towards his post, sending a message via scroll to someone.

The next sight they passed was a sealed blast door marked: "Weapon and Contraband Lockup." Two mechs and a squad of human soldiers guarded it. This door had what looked to be a laser grid in front of it too. Sora couldn't help but stare. 'What in Kingdom Hearts is that contraband?'

* * *

Vault Conference Room

Ozpin guided them to another door, this one less guarded, and everyone sat down in the chairs around the large, circular table with a map of Remnant in it. Ozpin cleared his throat and begun to speak. "Now, in light of the incident upstairs, it has come to my attention that Team SVRX's secrets cannot be kept anymore. In turn, Beacon's true history could not to be kept away from you four for very long. We have come down here to the school's chamber of secrets to reveal yours. Now Sora, I would like your team to tell the group your stories. The truth is necessary."

Sora shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we should start with this big issue: we're not from this world." He braced for the laughing and mocking, but it didn't come.

The group looked around. The myriad of looks, from disbelief, confusion to betrayal, to distrust were everywhere. Ventus spoke first, sighing as he readied himself. "Well, I guess the story starts with me and my former master, Xehanort." Ven told his tale, of him losing all darkness in his heart, Vanitas's creation, becoming a warrior of the Keyblade with his two best friends, what a Keyblade actually was, the magic that they had contained in them, Aqua's wayfinders, his, Aqua's, and Terra's adventures against the Unversed, the plan Xehanort had, them saving Kingdom Hearts, destroying the x-blade, their downfalls and defeats. Ven ended with a young Sora taking his destroyed heart into his.

Sora then picked up with his adventures when he first obtained his Keyblade. He started by telling of his world and his friends. How he lost his home to darkness. Meeting Donald Duck and Goofy, then their insane quests. Maleficent and her Heartless. Keyholes and Princesses of Heart and their relation to Kingdom Hearts and what Kingdom Hearts was exactly. His encounters with his corrupted friend, Riku. How he killed himself to revive Kairi. He ignored any reactions made and pressed on. How Kairi saved him from being a Heartless forever, and the oath he made to her. He made to summon Oathkeeper, but he forgot he threw the charm away. He finished with how he defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, saving Kingdom Hearts, but leaving Mickey and Riku in the darkness.

Roxas told of the creation of Nobodies, how they weren't supposed to exist, and him being Sora's Nobody. He told the group of Organization XIII, who led it, its goals, and how and why he was inducted into it. He told of his friend Axel, of their times on the clock tower, and how he went to Castle Oblivion. Xion adding in her side of the story until that part as well.

Sora continued with the story and how he and Riku wiped out the members in Castle Oblivion. How Sora was getting his memories changed and erased, Namine, Repliku, Marluxia. He ended on how he went to sleep to get his memories back.

Xion continued on, as Roxas had fallen asleep when Sora had. How she carried on the work alone and when Roxas woke up. She recalled fondly the times when Axle, her, and Roxas would eat ice cream together after work. She smiled a little as she told of when she had lost, then found her ability to summon the Keyblade. Then the fateful day came when she met Riku, their fight, his revelations, Xion's true purpose. Xion was crying during these next parts, Roxas too. She told of how she went rogue, fleeing the Organization, then forcing Roxas to kill her I self defense. Xion couldn't continue; her memories were too much.

Roxas finished her tale. He admitted to forgetting her, just like it was supposed to have been. Oh how he remembered now. Holding her close as she faded in his arms. He pressed on. He gained his dual wield ability and what it truly meant. He ran from the Organization, leaving Axel alone. He was caught by Riku, then thrown into a data version of his world where nothing was real, even his memories. He spat how DiZ used him, making him forget his best friend. He grew quiet as he told of their final duel and joining with Sora.

Sora recounted his third set of adventures. He remembered meeting a hooded Mickey at the train station. He grinned when he got his Drive Forms. He recounted the final Organization members he defeated. He relished over his battle with the thousand Heartless. He looked down as Axle died before his eyes, saving him. He looked regretfully away from his Nobody as he described himself killing his Nobody. He told of Riku changing his form to rescue Sora. Then came his recount of Riku's change as Ansem the Wise, the real one, blew up foolishly. He smiled as the gang was all reunited just after he fought off Xemnas. He finished by retelling His and Riku's final fight against Xemnas, the laser fire they had to endure, and their banishment to the Realm of Darkness and the subsequent rescue from it.

Then came Sora's Mark of Mastery exam with Riku, the Realm of Dreams, meeting the thirteen Darknesses, his internal conversations with those in his heart, getting trapped by Master Xehanort, Riku and Lea coming to rescue him, his failure in the exam while Riku becomes a Master. He ended by explaining the beginning of the Seven Lights.

Becoming tired, from both talking for almost an hour by himself and the emotional stress, Sora recounted the Second Keyblade War slowly. How they saved Aqua from the realm of Darkness. The defeat of the first six Darknesses. Then he described the bonding of the Lingering Will to Terranort, defeating the Seventh Darkness while recruiting the Seventh Light. He then went on to describe the battles and armies that fought for ground and those that died to defend the light. He was emboldened when he spoke of the defeat of anyone the Darknesses. Although his breath hitched when describing the aftermath of one, murmuring words of betrayal. He had lost his chance to love the girl he had saved. Twice. He trudged on, telling of Xehanort's defeat and KH's gift to send him here.

He finally finished his storytelling. Looking up to see so many emotions. Ozpin had a grip on his, looking stunned, but not as bad as Glynda, who had her gaze glued to the four. Jaune looked at these men with respect. They were heroes. The girls: horror, shock, pity, regret.

Blake started the talking. "Oh my Oum.…" She couldn't say anymore. They had suffered more than any Faunus alive. How could the world(s?) be so unfair?

"You have seen worse then?" Yang directed her question to Ven, who grimly nodded. "Oh guys.… can you forgive me?" She was regretting her words to Sora. She called him a monster for Fuck's sake.

"Your tale is far worse off then ours was." Pyrrha was crying. "Then mine was." Sobs racked her form, she was shaken to the core. Jaune let her cry into his armor, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort to her. Nora and Ren stayed silent, Nora hugging Ren by his torso and silently crying into his shoulder.

Weiss was frozen in shock. Her hands never left her mouth. She feared the things these four had done. They were more scarred than anyone else she knew of. Way more so than her. She didn't know what to say. All four of them had DIED at least once. Two had been forgotten by those they cared about. Two were never meant to exist. Two were killed by one of their teammates.

 **FFFFFFFFTTTT**

Sora felt a powerful force hit him but didn't knock him over. He looked down to see Ruby hugging him tightly, as if he'd disappear again. He felt her tears soak his shirt but he didn't care. He hugged her back just as tightly. She relaxed a bit, before stepping back to sit with her team.

"I guess it's our turn." Ruby sighed then started the tale. She began at the Dust shop, how she was able to get into Beacon, her initiation, her team, her school insanity, even how they met Penny, before she then passed a glance to Blake. She nodded, and continued.

Blake took off her ribbon and revealed her Faunus ears to Team SVRX, who awwed a little bit at how cute they were, while a hundred mummy was passed to Roxas from Sora. Roxas had bet on it, winning fair and square. Blake told of her running away, with Weiss looking down in shame, before they all met up during and after a battle at the docks.

Ruby then related the background of their second semester, how the Vytal Festival was being set up, then meeting the mastermind of the entire war as she hid among the students. They bragged over how they destroyed an Atlesian Paladin, which apparently are the giant mechs that were patrolling around here. They described how their actions in the Southern part of Vale were a catalyst for the Breach, which Sora and the gang had heard about, including Roman Torchwick's arrest.

Then they told of how things soon started to fall to pieces during the Tournament. When Yang was accused of maiming a student, that ticked off the group. Why would anyone do that? But then someone cleared their throat. It was Pyrrha. "I know why they did it. Why they made me destroy Penny. Because Cinder Fall was after the powers of the Fall Maiden and she wanted to terrorize the world."

Ozpin took the time to inform the group on the Four Maidens and how their power worked,how it could be transferred, and why Cinder could take it. "Pyrrha here was to be the true Fall Maiden."

"Then cinder killed Amber before the Headmasters could transfer her power to me," Pyrrha finished. "I went after her, leaving Jaune to find help alone. She was too powerful, I fell in battle."

SVRX was stunned. She died too? What saved her then?

Ruby spoke up again. "Before this happened, the invasion of Beacon had started in full force. Torchwick, with the help of Neo, his right hand gal, he took over a flagship, taking control of every Atlesian robot in Vale. The White Fang had attacked too, led by Adam Taurus, Blake's old partner. The Grimm also came out in force, including the Dragon, a terrible creature that spawned other Grimm from its body."

"Blake and I met with Adam," Yang cut in, with hatred dripping in her voice and her hair lighting up a bit. "That bastard wanted to kill Blake and stabbed her in the abdomen. Sure as hell, I came after him, only to get my arm cut off by his first attack. Blake carried me out to safety after duping Taurus."

Ruby then summed up how she encountered Roman and Neo, how Neo was sent sailing away by her annoying parasol and Roman swallowed whole by a large Grimm. Then what happened at the tower. What threw the group off was when she froze the Dragon Grimm solid and routed Cinder. She was, incidentally, the Winter Maiden.

The next six months was spent getting her team back together, finding Blake, sneaking Weiss away from her cruel father, Alabaster Schnee, and getting Yang's arm replaced. Then Team RWBY and the remains of JNPR went off to combat Cinder's remaining forces. They were also grudge matches. The actual fighters narrated their bouts.

Blake dueled Adam, getting revenge for Yang. He had fallen in the fight against his partner while Ruby decimated his forces with her newfound powers. Instead of stooping to Adam's level and killing the murderer, Blake told Ruby to freeze him. He's now here in the Vault, in a veritable glacier of ice. His cell is always negative fifty degrees.

Mercury Black? Yikes… it wasn't pretty to see. He had unfortunate met up with the powerhouses of Teams RWBY and JNPR. Nora broke his legs. Yang broke his face and arms. The ground broke his fall off the cliff. K. I. A.

Emerald Sustrai met up with Jaune and Ren. It was Emerald who had caused both Yang and Pyrraj to go too far in their matches. Whe Emerald had her illusions, Ren didn't need to see to fight, so he blindfolded himself. Jaune had recently learned his Semblance was a shield. It reflected any damage dealt to him right back to his opponent. It didn't just work on physical attacks Emerald learned, but mental too. Emerald went insane by her own illusions. She is currently in an asylum somewhere in Vacuo's desert, probably very comfortable in her straight jacket.

All that was left was Cinder, who was hellbent on killing everyone ruining her plans. It was Ruby, Jaune, and Weiss still standing. Weiss used her summoning glyph to create a giant suit of armor around Ruby, while Jaune shielded her with his Semblance. Her icy winds broke through Cinder's fiery torrents and she was gone for good. Ozpin soon appeared with Qrow and Raven at his side from a portal. He had been to distant times with his Semblance to find any way of bringing back Pyrrha. And he'd found it. He had talked with the old man from the fairy tale himself who had gifted the power of the Maidens. He explained if the power is ever forcefully captured and the true maiden killed, that woman is placed in a spiritual stasis by the magic and with the help of another Maiden, she can be revived.

And that's what Ruby did. There was a flash as all the ashes Pyrrha was turned into reformed into the true Fall Maiden, before she collapsed from the exhaustion. Jaune raced to her side, crying tears of joy and repeating her name. Pyrrha came to, and the first thing she did was kiss Jaune like her life depended on it.

Sora breathed a low whistle. "Wow. That's quite the history there." Roxas nodded, secretly holding Xion's hand under the table. Ven saw it though ginning like a madman, but said nothing.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "If there is nothing else, we should be-" but he didn't finish as a soldier rushes in.

"Headmaster, there is an unidentified flying craft above the school!" Ozpin sighed and rubbed his temples. "It has not engaged yet and is flying at a safe altitude. It seems to be a space worthy vessel, no identification from any know Kingdom."

Ozpin glanced at Sora, then turned to the soldier. "Bring the images up on display. And where is Raven?"

"She'd gone off on a mission right before you called for her. Sorry sir. But bringing the display up…now."

It was a Gummi Ship. No doubt about it. The designs were flames and fire, with a pair of familiar Chakrams on the weapon systems.

"Aw crap." Sora deadpanned.

"You know this vessel?" Glynda interrogated.

"Yep. I got it memorized all right. Can you call an elevator? We need to see an old friend." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, but called the elevator from his Scroll.

Ven, Roxas, and Xion turned to Sora, before they dashed out into the Vault and to the entrance.

* * *

Beacon Halls

As the four barreled down the empty halls (It was almost 11 PM) Sora grabbed a bracelet from his belt. It looked like a regular old Firagun band, but this was different. It was Sora's communicator with any Gummi ship in a large radius.

Sora activated it and set the bandwidth to atmospheric. "Hello? Anyone out there?"

A familiar voice crackled through the radio. "Yo dude! I was wondering if I'd ever hear from you. Where were ya? In a tunnel?"

Xion leaned over Sora's shoulder. "Axel!"

The voice sighed. "Ugh for the last time it's… wait… XION?! Xion is that you?!"

"Yo you forgetting anyone Hothead?" Roxas called over.

"Get out! Roxas?! You too?!" Lea was ecstatic through the static.

"And you know, the guy you met with the weird wooden Keyblade." Ven shrugged. He remembered Lea but wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't remember him.

"VEN!? That you man!? Dude! It's been like twelve years! You still a good fighter?" Holy Nomura, he's got it memorized.

"Tch. You know it." Ven's been around Roxas too much. He's getting an ego.

"Man, I thought I'd lost you guys. But I had ya memorized." Lea's loving having his emotions back. He's getting soft. "Tell ya what, I got some Ice Cream up here of a certain flavor that I KNOW for a fact three of you love. I spy a great clock tower in front of me. Anyone up for a sunset?"

"Sure," Sora agreed. "But I may bring some friends."

Lea's grin could be heard through the comm. "Hey, it's fine with me."

"Alright. See ya in a bit!" Sora deactivated the comm, turned to his team, and grinned. "Let's go guys! We got ice cream to eat!"

The gang raced off, messages being sent to RWBY and JNPR to meet them at the clock tower.

* * *

 **It is 4:01 and I am done! Whew! That was a long chapter of filler shit that I REALLLLLLY didn't like. Don't hate on me too badly for the content of this chapter, I just knew this would be crap. Well, review on what you'd like to see next arc or just how bad my grammar was this chapter.**

 **IF ANYONE IS A GOOD ARTIST, I'M LOOKING FOR COVER ART FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IF INTERESTED!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Grimlock987: It's an Anime thing. Just look it up.**

 **AdventOtaku: I appreciate the concern, but I like to acknowledge you guys.**

 **AK74FU2: Wait till next arc. It's gonna get real hot!**

 **warrior of six blades: See, I was surprised he jumped the gun like that as well, but now that it happened, better use it to my advantage.**

 **That sounds REALLY awesome, but I wanted to stick to what I knew of Anti-Form and not going too savage.**

 **cornholio4: No problem man, it was a perfect idea.**

 **Evinco: Does this chapter answer your question?**

 **Dark holt: Ya see, I wasn't a fan of Anti much. It got me killed in secret boss fights too many times while I try for Limit form.**

 **This is Theothergy, (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	11. An Epilogue of Sorts

**An Epilogue of Sorts**

 **Wow. You all sent me nothing but love and praise for last chapter. I've never had so many reviews for a chapter before. It was filler and you still loved it. You guys loved my ideas for KH 3 and RWBY Volume 4. I really appreciated this guys. I was readying for a storm of booing and hissing but I got none of that. Thank you all so much for everything.**

 **Now we come to the end of the opening arc of The Heart's Remnants. We will be given a view of a few ideas for next arc and a deeper insight into the future, while revisiting the past lives of our heroes.**

 **New Fav's: AGuyWithAStory, Xehanorto**

 **New Followers: AGuyWithAStory, Xehanorto**

 **Let's get this finale started then!**

 **(Sigh) I still don't own KH or RWBY, Square Enix and Rooster Teeth . But I own my OC's and I've claimed the ship names SoRu and Hotheads.**

* * *

Top of Beacon Clock Tower

Team SVRX walked through the tower exit to see two figures sitting on the edge of the tower with their legs dangling off. There was a red cooler next to them far away from the edge. They each were eating a light sky blue popsicle on a wooden stick. The two were an odd couple of guys.

The first slouched without a care in the world. He had a mane of long, vibrant red hair that defied gravity in numerous spikes. He had a plain white tank top covered by a hooded vest that he left unzipped in black, orange, yellow, and red that exposed most of his arms. His tan cargo shorts and grey sneakers completed his summer-like attire that left most of his tanned skin out to the sun. The air around him radiated a warming attention that drew you in. This was Lea.

Lea's friend was his utter opposite. He, on the other hand, had a proper posture as he sat. His pale skin could only be seen by his hands, as everything else was covered. He had long blue hair that draped over his back. He wore a dark blue turtleneck long sleeved shirt over a black jacket with a dark blue moon over his right shoulder. His jeans were a dark grey that ended in black combat boots. He had an air of aloofness over him that would throw people off. Apparently, Ïsa had tagged along with his closest friend and partner.

Sora called out to them. "Yo! Lea! Ïsa!" The two turned and Lea smiled and waved while Ïsa nodded in their direction.

Roxas and Xion were cautious at seeing Ïsa next to their best friend, but Sora noticed and gave them a thumbs up that calmed them, if only little bit. "It's cool," Sora whispered. "Ïsa is Lea's combat partner and friend. He's completely on our side. I'll bet the came along to apologize to you guys—and keep Lea out of trouble of course."

The four walked up to the visitors and Lea jumped up and ran to his old friends, giving each of them a hug. "Man, it's great to see you guys. It's been too long. Come on! We got a lot of ice cream, so chow down."

"Right from Twilight Town, so only the best." Ïsa had gotten up behind Lea and stood there behind him. He turned to Xion and Roxas and walked up. "I'd like to apologize for my actions in the Organization. I have changed from those times and I'd like to atone for my past." He raised his hand, waiting.

Roxas and Xion stared at him, then his hand, then him again. "Ya know," Roxas started. "Blue eyes suit you way better." He smiled and grasped Ïsa's forearm. The man smiled a bit, his eyes showing his enthusiasm more than his mouth. Xion then shook his hand, looking relieved.

"So," Lea cut in, "where are these friends you were talking about?" He glanced over at the entrance, still seeing nobody.

Sora waved the question off. "They'll be here. Let's get some ice cream." Roxas and Xion had already grabbed one each and were coaxing Ven to try one.

Just as Sora reached in the cooler, the door opened and out walked Teams RWBY and JNPR. Sora ran up and hugged Ruby and started the introductions.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Of course his catchphrase would be used.

Yang, who had attracted Lea's attention, sauntered up and looked him up and down. "Oh trust me, I will." Her 'flirty' grin that made most guys uncomfortable was ineffective as Lea's own smirk was punctuated by a raised eyebrow and mischievous gleam in his eye. Mama liked what she saw.

Jaune was startled by Lea's hair, which seemed to be a testament to the benefits of hair gel. "Your do is glorious man! How in the name of Oum is that done?"

Lea ran his hand up over the mollusk that was his hair and chuckled. "The simple matter of applying gel to bedhead."

Yang lightly punched his arm. "Get out of here! That is insane!"

Introductions and formalities continued for a little while, then everyone went for the cooler. Those who were from Remnant though were not aware of the flavor that happened to be every ice cream.

"It's called Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Sora began.

"It's salty," Roxas continued.

"And sweet," Xion finished.

"Best served on top of a clock tower at sunset," Lea added.

The group bit tentatively into their individual treats almost simultaneously. The general consensus was positive, but that's an understatement.

"This is awesome!" Yang shouted. Weiss, Ren, and Blake nodded, being the quiet ones. Ruby tried saying something, but half her ice cream was in her mouth at the moment so it came out muffled.

"Don't talk with your mouthful dolt!" Weiss reprimanded Ruby. "I can't believe you have no manners."

"Ugh. There's two Leas and Soras," Ïsa sighed, rubbing his temples. "I had trouble with one of each."

"Settle down Blue Moon!" Lea laughed at his joke, then at Ïsa's reaction to his nickname.

Yang leaned over toward Lea. "Ya know, Weiss Cream acts a lot like Ïsa."

Lea had a light bulb flash over his head. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Setting them up?" Yang only got a nod and a matching mischievous smile. Oh dear.

"So, this something you all used to do?" Pyrrha asked.

Roxas nodded. "Ax– I mean, Lea, Xion, and I used to sit on the Twilight Town Station Tower after work every day and eat ice cream."

Nora perked up. "Is that one of those other worlds you talked about? What's it like there? Are there–" Ren put his hand over her mouth before she could continue her barrage of questions.

Xion giggled and answered her. "Yes. It's another world, much smaller than this one too. It's also where these ice creams came from too." At this, all the Remnant natives looked at their frozen treats in awe as Xion continued. "From what I've seen of it, which is a lot of it, it's centered around a train station with small pockets of wild forest. There's an abandoned mansion there that's said to be haunted, but it was just a girl I know who resided there. It's main attraction is its sun stays in the same position; it's always sunset there. That's where its name originated."

"That sounds beautiful," Ruby was in a daze, daydreaming about the other world. She turned to Sora. "You think we could go there sometime?"

Lea spoke up. "Tell ya'll what. If, after we eat all these ice creams, there are any sticks with the word 'WINNER!' on them, we'll go back."

"What do you win?" Pyrrha had heard the conversation and was curious.

"You get a free ice cream," Roxas then checked his cleaned stick. "Aw man, not this one." He threw it to Lea, who torched it midair.

Yang grinned at the show off display. "That's pretty good, hotstuff."

Lea gave a really small bow, sitting on a very high ledge and all that. "Why thank you."

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Nora had jumped to her feet and was hopping up and down. "Let's have an ice cream eating contest!"

Team SVRX laughed at the idea. "No way," Roxas waved away the offer. "Hedgehog here always wins. He's impervious to Brain Freeze, being so full of hot air." Everyone laughed. Even Ïsa laughed at that joke. Lea shoved Roxas, keeping his balance on the disconcertingly high ledge.

"Funny, Cow Lick!" Lea shot back. "Ya know, I like it here. I think might stick around. Whadya say Ïsa? Would ya want to crash here for a while?"

Lea's blue haired companion shrugged. "I suppose we could take up residency here for the time being, though on this school's campus may be a bad idea. We don't want you burning down the school." Lea was about to retort, but Ïsa cut in. "Don't open your mouth. You know I'm right. You'll always find a way to burn down a building."

"Maybe you can stay on your ship?" Sora suggested. "Ozpin may have a spare hangar you guys could land in."

Lea smirked. "That'd do. Mind setting up a meeting with Osbourne fellow?"

"Ozpin," Weiss corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

Top of Beacon Clock Tower, 20 minutes later

The fourteen young adults sat, planned, and talked, watching the sunset. They told stories of past adventures and absurd antics. All the while, watching from where the entrance was and completely hidden from the group and everyone who would look in their general direction, were Kingdom Hearts and Rorin.

KH smiled. "Sora has grown fond of his friends, both new and old. Don't you think so, Rorin?"

Rorin, whose cloak covered his head and face, scoffed. Two glowing white shapes which burned like small suns from beneath his hood narrowed. "He is strong, and his friends serve him well, strengthening his heart."

The man turned his hooded gaze towards a small opening in the forest. There, a small, Grimm-like creature with yellow eyes watched the group, before melting into the ground and disappearing. "So, she's learned to control the darkness? She now has two different monsters in her control. Why don't you let me handle her? Spare these Keybearers anymore pain."

The Lady of Light frowned and shook her head. "You know I cannot let you do that. It's in the fate of the living mortals now. No matter how powerful the darkness is, it's there battle now." The deity sighed. "These are, after all, only illusionary forms conceived to converse with the living and can do no real harm. That's why they must fight. Only when they become connected to us fully may we fight."

Rorin raised his hand and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. It was like Kingdom Key in design, but the teeth looked like the sharp crown piece that was cut from Sora's key's teeth then enlarged to be there. It was a pure white color with a black band where blue would have been and a silver guard. It had no keychain to it.

"But my blade can." Rorin's tone was serious.

"No Rorin," The woman turned to him. "You proved yourself in life already. You must allow them to be tested."

Rorin banished his key in a flash of white. "Very well. I relent. I apologize for overstepping my bounds milady."

The physical embodiment smiled. "You are forgiven. Now, let us leave. Pray their sorrows will end with their hearts and lives intact. Though Ruby and her friends may have defeated the Black Queen of Remnant's Chessboard, but there's still the 'King' of the game. She will be the hardest to defeat."

With that, the two faded away out of physical existence with no trace of ever truly being there except for a warmth to the area.

* * *

Unknown Location

A pair of red eyes gleamed maliciously as they watched a glowing orb. In it, Sora and Ruby were laughing at an unheard joke. The figure waved a pale and black veined hand, dissipating the orb and the vision in it.

"So Ozpin," a silky female voice spoke, "you have gotten a new pawn in your game. No matter. He will fall as well. Won't he, my pets?" She turned around to view the sight before her on her raised pyramid dais.

Four people kneeled before her on a lower level of the pyramid. The first, a powerfully built man whose main color was brown, including the hair that could be seen. A petite woman whose hair was a pure black, her clothes matching. A large man in a black and red mask and uniform with a red wolf on the back. A tall man with black hair, a red cape, and a strong smell to him stood next to him.

Behind them, in a great expanse at the bottom of the monument, was a sea of black mass. Red and yellow lights stirred around in pairs. If looking closely, one would notice the black was moving around in random spots with the lights. An army of Grimm and Heartless was stirring, ready to do her bidding. But in the midst of it, the most terrifying the stood up.

A giant Grimm of an unknown species stood in front of her. Larger than the dragon, its hulking form expanding and contracting as it breathed. It had bone white armor over almost every part of it, with red lines pulsing with insidious light tracing all over it. The only thing different about this Grimm, was its piercing yellow eyes that burned instead of the usual red. This was the woman's most prized possession. Her monster roared a challenge to the sky itself.

The figure began to cackle maniacally, punctuating the creature's roar. She stopped then pointed at her four humanoid servants. "Go my agents, my army. Carve a path for my creature to destroy the world and its inhabitants." The Dark Servants stood, then bowed deeply. Four Corridors of Darkness appeared behind each of them. The generals of her army rose, then turned to walk into their individual portals. The army of monsters followed them, porting out or melting into the floor until only the massive creature remained.

The true Darkness of Remnant was about to be unleashed. And all those of Remnant, and the rest of the worlds, will fall to it. No one would stop her.

* * *

 **Tada! The end of The Heart's Remnants Volume/Arc One has been completed. Our villain and her minions have been revealed. Our heroes are introduced. And the ships are setting sail. Let me know what you think of the story's direction.**

 **You are all wonderful people! Beautiful too!**

 **If you want to make any cover art of this story, I'll let you. It can be done any way you want.**

 **Responses to (lots of) reviews:**

 **InfiniteKingdom: That's very true in all your arguments. It's necessary, I know, but it sucks to write it. It's boring for writers and readers. Though I wouldn't call summing all their stories a feat though. But thank you for liking it and boosting my writer's morale.**

 **JoseFTW2227: Will do man! Here's a new one right now!**

 **warrior of six blades: That's very true, but summing the chapters seemed like cheating and not doing the stories justice.**

 **Yeah? You liked those passwords? Those were worth a pat on the back, they were so clever.**

 **You're correct in that and many speculate his Semblance is Time Dilation. Mix it with Raven's portals, and you have time travel. And now, Ozpin's past sins come to haunt him.**

 **Lea needs to be in this. He's too great a character to pass up.**

 **Bumbleprime6: Well, glad I could get such reactions out of ya and it's only filler chapter. I'll pump out these chapters as best I can.**

 **grimlock987: Great idea, right? Yes. Yes I did.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: Thank you. Of course he's hanging around. He's being shipped man! He'll also be a key fighter in the war to come.**

 **Roxasstorm: That's a relief to hear from you. Everyone says it's good too. It's really foreseeable this may happen in canon RWBY. To refute your point, Ruby FROZE the Dragon, as stated by Taiyang and Qrow. RokuShi forever! I don't know who to pair Ven up yet. It's kind of frustrating.**

 **Blackwing- Balmung the Eclipse: If Lea or Axel is in a story, so is his catchphrase. It may be like that, but may not. There are too many unknowns to account for.**

 **Gravenimage: Yes. This is after RWBY Volume 3. And I only said Cinder was defeated. Take that information as you will.**

 **cornholio4: Unless a universe has a stated Deity, the creator is the god of the universe.**

 **To make this episode even better, here's an Omake to my piece. This is not canon, so the events in it will not be influential to the story.**

* * *

 **Speed Demons**

 **Starring: Lea and Yang Xiao Long.**

* * *

Beacon Vehicle Garage

Yang and Lea walked through the rows upon rows of beautiful Hunter Vehicles, admiring their various features.

"And this," Yang stopped at a beautiful yellow, orange, and black racing motorcycle, "is my baby. Lea, meet Bumblebee."

Lea walked up to the bike and took a closer look at it, viewing its details. "Hmm. It's as pretty as you are. That's for sure." Yang smiled at the compliment. "Top speed?"

"150 mph on a regular day," Yang gloated. "But on Huntress missions, she goes 300. With two hidden Dust cannons."

"Nice. But my ride is better." Lea gave a smirk as Yang flared at the comment.

"No way. How could you have anything better than Bumblebee?"

Lea summoned his Keyblade and threw it in the air. In a flash of light, an elongated, bright red and orange speeder bike floated down and hovered in front of Lea, separating him from Yang. Two levers popped from each side of the pilot's seat, giving him steering control, while the throttle was a pedal on the left, the air brake on the right. It had room for two comfortably, with the passenger's cushion behind the pilot's seat. A pair of satchels draped over the back of the vehicle and bolted down behind the passenger. Two cannons pointed forward from under the vehicle, with metal hoods over the muzzles to reduce flash in the pilots eyes. Each hood had a depiction of one of Axel's Organization Chakrams, set aflame. On the engine hood, a flame with a mischievous grin was proudly displayed.

As Yang ran her hands over every part of the vehicle, Lea gave its specs. "This, is Roaring Flame. A two seater, exoatmospheric, speeder bike with capabilities of world traveling. Top ground and combat speed: 500 mph. In space, it is possible to get this monster up to three light years per hour with all power to engines and a little magic boost. To keep you from flying off this thing with all it's g-force, a Magnega generator is hidden under the seats. The weapon modifications are dual anti-fighter grade magic cannons with missile-class charged shots. I lost my Keyblade armor suit in a battle, so no space battles right now. But she can still fly in the atmosphere." Lea looked at Yang's awed expression before continuing. "Well, whadya say to that?"

Yang look up at Lea. "I say, you take Mamma for a ride. Right now."

Lea chuckled. "Hop on." Yang got behind Lea as he boarded the craft. "Hold on tight, the Magnega restraints can be a little… difficult." Yang happily obliged, wrapping her arms around Lea's lanky, yet strong chest.

The two took off from the garage to whoops and hollers from Yang.

* * *

Five Minutes Later– Various Dorm Rooms

"This just in!" A reporter came on the screen of each person's Scroll. "A high speed chase has been announced by Vale Police Department's Deputy Sheriff, Richard Simmons. An unidentified Hunter-Class vehicle is going rampant over Vale. Authorities are unable to catch the vehicle as it has evasion and speed capabilities beyond anything known to civilians or police."

The photos of the perpetrators flash onscreen, but they're blurry at best. One was a red blur, the other, a gold. SVRX and RWBY all shook their heads in disappointment and embarrassment. They recognized those blurs anywhere.

Ïsa groaned and buried his head in his hand. "I hope they evade imprisonment so I can kill Lea myself." Weiss nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Well? How was that? Funny enough for ya? Review if you'd want to see more.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	12. Shadows Rising

**Shadows Rising**

 **Hey all. Sorry I've been away so long. I got accepted into college, so I've been looking for scholarship money. My brother was shipped out and I was saying goodbye. Three AP classes take up a lot of time. And honestly, I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter. But I think I got it down now.**

 **This chapter is improvised. It will have several pieces to it. The main one being the gang is hanging around town, while plans are being set in motion in various areas. Let's see where my imagination will take us.**

 **New Fav's: Guajardo, crazyone-oh-one, The Baz, FireyBird, Shock887, xxHinaAngelxx, Evernic, NarutoXNodokaXYueFan,**  
 **Deboy916**  
 **New Followers: Guajardo, crazyone-oh-one, The Baz, FireyBird, Evernic,** **Deboy916**

 **You guys make my day so much better. I see more and more people flock to my story, give me great reviews, then Fav and Follow it. You all are killing it in the view count too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.**

* * *

Streets of Vale; One weeks later.

It was a Saturday and Sora, Ven, Xion, Roxas, Lea, and Ïsa were walking around the city of Vale, getting a feel for the new environment that they dove feet first into. Despite being here for about a month or so, Sora's team still hadn't truly explored the area. This left all six of the group wandering around slightly lost and in various stages of excitement when they saw something new.

It's been a week since Lea and Ïsa showed up. Ozpin openly welcomed them and provided the hangar for their Gummi Ship, promising no one would disassemble it while they were away. Ozpin offered the two places as students, but they turned down the offer due to only having two people. They instead took up jobs there as aides to the various staff members. Ïsa assisted Professor Port, being able to tune out the man's tales of his youth and studied the enemies of this world as he helped. He also was a good way to keep students awake in class, the younger man was more attentive of the class. Port was a fan of his aggressive fighting style. When they went to capture Grimm for the class, Port constantly commended his assistant and even stopped to observe Ïsa fight off a Nevermore solo.

Meanwhile, Prof– Doctor Oobleck took a liking to Lea, as the man would talk a lot of his knowledge of the history of the worlds and his part in them. Oobleck was enthusiastic as always to hear history, be it of Remnant or the universe. It also helped that Lea could translate for the good Doctor to his classes, being able to understand the teacher's rapid caffeine-induced speech patterns. Ruby had speculated the two's preference of fire was also in the decision process, but there was no definite proof to this theory.

"So, any idea if there's a good ice cream shop around here?" Lea was bored. Bored of walking, not fighting, and the looks the passersby would give them, or rather, their physics-defying hairstyles.

"Nothing good in them," Roxas replied with a shrug. "We really need to introduce our favorite flavor here."

Xion sighed and nodded her head in agreement. The group continued walking and turned a corner, only for Sora, who was leading the group, to bump into someone. Both Sora and the person fell backwards, Lea catching Sora as the other was caught in the arms of one of their group.

Sora looked up, only to see Ruby in Yang's arms, with the rest of Team RWBY behind them. "Oh. Hey Ruby!" Sora put on his signature friendly smile, before Lea pushed him back to his feet. "Ya know, we need to stop meeting like this."

Ruby groaned, shook her head and looked at Sora with a shy smile and a blush. "Heh heh, yeah. Tell me about it." Yang put Ruby on her feet before going to talk to Lea. Ruby continued, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Sooooo… watcha doing in Vale?"

Sora, who had zoned out admiring Ruby, shook his head. "Huh? Oh! Uhhh… we were just touring around town. None of us had gotten a good idea of the town's layout."

"Ooh! You can come with us!" Ruby said, a little too excited. Ruby stopped as she realized this, then cooled herself. "Uhh... We were just hanging around town anyway. We can show you around."

Sora grinned. "Sure! That'd be great!" Sora was glad for any time he could get with Ruby. He blushed a bit as he heard this thought pass through his head. Ruby took his hand, making him blush more, before dragging him off to the combined groups.

* * *

Junior's Club

Junior was having a bad day. Why was he having a bad day? Well it started last night, really. There were so few club goers that night, it was a new record and a new low for the place. Those that were there were troublesome, to say the least. Many couldn't hold their liquor, causing them to pass out or get thrown out by the bouncers. They tried to flirt with everyone and made a mess of the place.

One of his men broke several bottles of expensive brews that Junior would have to pay for. One poor bastard tried to hit on the Malachites, which ended very badly for him. The usual DJ was out sick, and his replacement sucked. All in all, not a very profitable evening in the slightest.

Today wasn't much better. He had a massive headache, was extremely tired, and had to help clean up the place after the Malachites picked that poor sap apart. Now, some of his men were running through the front entrance, cowering like children. "What is going on?" Junior ordered. "Who the hell are you running—"

Junior's thought was left incomplete when a couple more bouncers came soaring through the glass doors, shattering them completely. One slid right towards Junior and stopped at his feet. The underling looked terrified. "Boss!" The man cried out. "I-I-It's her! She's back! Back from the dead!"

"Who!?" Junior looked down at the man, with a nagging feeling in the back of his head of who might it be. But it was impossible, so he cast it aside.

"Oh, I think you know who I am," an unfamiliar, silky, and dangerous voice rang out from the door. Looking up, Junior became as scared as his men. For standing there at the door, with a GIANT henchman whose color pallet seemed mostly brown and black, was the petite Neopolitan, in all her pink, brown, and white glory. She twirled her umbrella and walked with it not unlike Torchwick would've. But there was one very scary difference to her, she had menacing golden eyes. "Hello Junior. We have much to talk about." Her garb faded to that of one of pure black, her hair melting into the same color as well.

Looking at the giant next to her, who made Neo look even smaller when compared to the absolutely MASSIVE man, he also had gleaming gold eyes. The man was holding an unconscious bouncer; well, before he threw him under handed at a couple more that were still standing.

Junior clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. This all had to have been a bad dream, right? Opening his eyes, the woman was still there. "You're-You're supposed to be dead."

Neo gave her signature cruel and smug smirk. Raising her hand, Junior's vision was blotted out by black flames. He screamed as intense heat and cold surrounded him.

* * *

Streets of Vale

The group was happily walking out of a theater, having just seen the new Redpool movie. Most of the group was either dying of laughter, or was blushing intensely.

"Hahaha!" Axel was doing everything in his power not to collapse in a fit of laughter. "I have never seen such gold anywhere! I got to get those one-liners memorized!"

"Who'd be your girl, huh?" Yang leaned into him, being her usual flirty self.

"You, of course, hot stuff," Axel countered with a grin and eyebrow raise.

Yang laughed off his flirt, concealing her blush from the red head.

"I didn't think it'd be so… raunchy." Weiss said, a little unsure she could unsee some of those moments.

Ïsa sighed, rubbing his pulsing temples. "Agreed," he stated plainly. "There was no need for half of that dialogue, if you could call it that."

Xion couldn't even look in Roxas's general direction the first ten minutes after the movie ended without going red in the face. Roxas had one look at Xion, then needed a tissue for his dang nosebleed problem. Xion would question this all the time, but Roxas would blow it off as atmospheric pressure or some science-ey stuff like that.

"So," Sora spoke up. "What shall we do next?"

"There's this nice restaurant we could eat at," Ruby suggested. "And it's right next to a great park we can relax at!"

Everyone agreed to the idea and that was the end of it. Ruby led the group onwards with a dorky pose that would've embarrassed her, if not for Sora copying her right next to her and giving her an encouraging smile. Meanwhile, everyone sweat dropped in the background; both were such dorks, it was unbelievable sometimes.

* * *

The Vault– Another secret entrance somewhere below the Emerald Forest.

The lift entrance slid almost soundlessly open. Two figures exited the lift, a smaller one leading another larger one in cuffs. The guards lowered their stances almost immediately, before raising them due to protocol. "Sir," the lead guard spoke to the first figure. "We know you have a prisoner, but please come here to give your password so unwanted ears won't hear it." He then looked at the towering second figure.

The man shoved the second to the side and walked to the officer. The figure took a gulp from a flask and a scent of strong alcohol wafted to the commander's nostrils. "It would be presuming I could be kind of human, if I only had a brain." The leader nodded and told his men to stand down. He gestured toward the large man being apprehended by his men. "I presume he's here for detention block?"

The man nodded but lifted a hand. "If it's all the same, I'll take him." The commander gave him a nod of understanding.

After consulting a Scroll, the officer turned to the still unknown man. "Alright. You'll take Wulvsbane to cell 34C. Good day, Mr. Branwen."

The now named Branwen grabbed his charge, and briskly shoved him forward. The two marched past the checkpoint and found themselves walking undid turned by the other occupants of the base.

"So, do we get my boss out?" Wulvsbane turned his head to the smaller man. The mask he wore flashed gold through the eye sockets.

"He's not top priority," Qrow Branwen said quietly. "Adam's on too much ice; thawing him out would take too long, some of the more dangerous guards would be swarming us. If we can, we will. Just don't count on it." The esteemed Huntsman's eyes flashed gold before returning to their natural crimson. He gave a foul smirk. "Just get your weapon from me, then help me tear this place apart for the Black Lady. We also need those files."

Bane nodded, and grinned under his full black face mask. The red White Fang symbol on his back flashed brightly in the false lighting.

* * *

Vale Central Park

The teens had fully eaten and had taken refuge under a huge oak tree. Lea and Yang had fallen asleep, Yang using Lea's stomach as a pillow. Blake was in the tree, reading another book she had just bought after the movie. Ven was chasing Roxas and Xion down after they'd pulled a prank on him. Weiss was chatting with Ïsa on an assignment given from Professor Port. Ruby and Sora were sitting against the trunk and talking about Sora's home world.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed. "Your island sounds beautiful! Why would you ever leave?"

"Like I've said, it's really small, compared to others I've seen." Sora smiled around him. "This world is vastly bigger than ours. The entire continent of Vale is about the size of my entire home. I like it here, when it's warm of course."

"So Xion was telling me about a special fruit you have there. What's it called again?"

"A Paopu Fruit?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Well, like Xion said, it's a fruit that only grows on the islands. It's shaped like a star, and tastes amazing. But it has a special power…" Sora blushed as he thought of something.

"What's it do?" Ruby questioned softly.

"Well… when two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll be apart of each other's lives, no matter what."

Ruby blushed and smiled a little at the implications. "Wow. That sounds amazing and beautiful." Ruby opened her mouth then closed it, turning away from Sora. Then she inhaled sharply and turned back around. "Wouldyoushareonewithme?"

Sora was taken aback. "Huh?"

Ruby inhaled slowly, calming herself. "Would you share a Paopu Fruit with me? Ya know, if we had one?"

Sora leaned in a little and smiled warmly. "Yeah. Yeah I would share one with you. There's no one I'd choose more to share one with."

Ruby smiled and leaned toward Sora. Both leaned in and closed their eyes. They steeled themselves for what was to come, ready for it.

"SORA!" Ven shouted in a panic. The moment gone, Sora looked over to see Ventus, Roxas, and Xion, facing away from him with their Keyblades out.

The most worrying part were the pure black, yellow-eyed creatures that stood in front of them. Heartless were here on Remnant.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn! Surprise y'all! Crap has hit the fan and it ain't pretty. We got Neo back, Qrow on the wrong side, and almost getting Sora and Ruby to kiss! I'm a cold bastard and a late one, but I can surprise ya. Sorry it's so short, it'll be longer next time I promise.**

 **You guys are the best fans a guy could have. Ya know that? I have all the love from you guys. Keep up the good work!**

 **Reviews and a lot of them.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I was not aware of making an FT reference, but it could happen.**

 **The Baz: Like I've said before. I don't think I made an FT reference. And man, I've seen a lot of this fic's references.**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: I thank you for your comment. And yes, Ïsa has his Claymore and yes, he can draw power from the moon.**

 **Dark holt: Haha! Thank you!**

 **Roxasstorm: Tank you very much! I can see that ship as I've said before. And we have even discussed their ship name. Speaking of which: SnowyNight is still perfect for the two! I can see the thing with Rose petals throwing you off though.**

 **grimlock987: It will not. It will look more like a Behemoth from KH1.**

 **AGuyWithAStory: Thank you first off.**

 **Well, here's the thing, Qrow and Taiyang say she froze the Dragon Grimm in the episode. It was the flash from Rube's eyes, then she wakes in her room. I was also watching a react video to the episode and they pointed out that it was snowing in her trailer, which, chronologically speaking, it should still be summer during all their trailers. Hope this clears some things up.**

 **warrior of six blades: Your points are all valid, so I won't talk those to death.**

 **See, Ïsa is always looked down on as he's a total dick in his Organization times. But you gotta remember: who's the first person Lea thinks about after he wakes up and realizes he's a somebody again? Ïsa. Lea and him go way back. I wanted to focus on this more in my story. Plus, he's a great mirror for Ice Queen. Just like Lea and Yang.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: Thank you very much dude and I'll chat with you more on my idea in PM.**

 **Czar Joseph: Yes it was. And it was a perfect idea.**

 **Deboy916: Yeah, I type this on my phone in the very wee hours in the night. There are bound to be typos when I actually get tired at the end of writing these.**

 **Wow. That was so much for one chapter. I thank you guys. I'll get the next one out ASAP. Later all!**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) Signing out!**


	13. Darkness Descending

**Darkness Descending**

 **And thus, the second chapter of the Dark Servants Arc (Name still in progress) is presented. This will be a happy episode full of cute fun and no violence. NOT! This will be a gritty installment not for the faint of heart, while still being T for Teen. (Like the new KH3 BETTER be for the sake of how long it's taking.)**

 **I'll keep the gushing over you guys no matter what. I never have had any criticism on this piece. Wait, no there was once, but it wasn't even that bad. This one is special, because guys, I have hit 10,000 Views on this piece! TEN THOUSAND VIEWS! This made my day to see this. I have over six hundred views on each chapter the day they are posted. That is real devotion there guys. I love you all. Favoriters, Followers, and unknown and unnamed viewers. I appreciate everything you guys say to me. Heck, I appreciate you guys just reading some dumb 18 Year Old fanboy's ravings on an internet site. Thank you all.**

 **New Fav's: animesmile147, Coppa-Cola**

 **New Followers: animesmile147, dmims**

 **Well, let's get this hype train going!**

* * *

Vale Central Park

Sora stared in shock and fright. Not scared for himself, but for his new friends. These monsters have never been seen here on Remnant. "No. No KH please, not here."

Ruby stared at the creatures. "What are they?"

"Heartless." At that, Sora got up from Ruby's side, summoned his Oblivion, and rushed to his team's side.

"How are these creatures here?" Ïsa was already beside them, but he had yet to summon his weapon, instead, taking an unarmed, yet well trained, fighting stance.

"I agree. We torched these things already." Lea had summoned his Keyblade and was there next to Roxas.

The Heartless charged and the fight began. Ven, despite not having much experience with the Heartless, found they were easy to defeat and slow to top it off. He ran circles around the Shadows, sometimes literally.

Sora had gone into Valor form and was cutting the creatures down with Fenrir and Oblivion, two of his strongest blades. "There are only pureblood Heartless here," he called out. "No synthetic symbol anywhere." He activated Rising Sun and flew to another group of the minions and sliced them to bits. A couple of Darkball Heartless thought they could teleport behind him, only to get the finisher when they materialized.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake watched as the nightmares of their friends became reality as the Heartless attacked their world for the first time.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, not comfortable fighting an unknown enemy.

Ruby watched as Sora was overwhelmed by Novashadows and took several scratches that lacerated his back before crying out, only to be healed by a nearby Xion.

"We fight," the young Huntress said, taking her scroll out and calling for her locker, which appeared before her. It popped open, revealing Crescent Rose's compacted form. Weiss and Blake did the same while Yang simply ran in, activating her signature accessories.

"On your left, pretty boy!" Yang barreled past Lea, punching a Shadow that had found an opening in his defense.

Lea lowered his guard in utter shock as he watched Yang tear through not only that creature, but four more around it with a series of punches and delightful bangs. "I'm in love.…" he said in a daze.

"Wake up Loverboy!" Roxas was right next to him, slashing a Neoshadow that approached the duo. "We still need ya!"

"You're one to talk!" Lea shot back. "I see the way you look at Xion. Got it memorized?" He gave a double suggestive eyebrow raise with this last part, being safely out of hearing range of anybody else.

"Shut up!" Roxas cross slashed a Neoshadow in the chest then separated from Lea again.

Ruby aimed her sniper rifle at a Darkball, only to lower it as it teleported out of view. She heard the telltale sign of it materializing behind her; turning around, she watched Sora tear it to pieces, smile, nod, and leap away.

Weiss was dashing around with her glyphs, slashing Shadows as they tried to disappear into the ground. A black blur, and Blake was at her side. The began to attack in synch, one would strike, then another.

But the Invisibles and Orcus turned up. They were causing havoc for the groups. They're sneak attacks and shockwaves would break any ranks they formed and would disappear. But Sora's group fared better, fighting them off eventually, while keeping Team RWBY alive with Cure spells.

That's when all hell broke loose. Surrounding the groups were boss Heartless. A Dark Thorn, Darkside, Dark Follower, and Dark Hide, along with every version of Shadow Heartless there ever was were around the ten youth.

Ruby broke into her tactical mode. "Yang! Weiss! FreezerBurn!" The pair formed their move, covering the area in a thick mist. The Dark Follower had other ideas. Flapping it's wings, the mist was cleared almost instantly.

The rest of their attacks were as effective as the Freezerburn. They were blocked by their targets, interrupted by the minions, or ruined by hitting Yang like a baseball as they attempted the powerful Bumblebee.

"They have been taught your moves," Sora said, slashing a Shadow. "We need to group up in unusual patterns, something they don't know, each group gets a boss, while one group holds off the small fry, Roxas, Xion, I leave that to you."

"Got it." Ruby confirmed.

"You're the boss!" Roxas and Xion paired up.

Sora gave the group a final order. "Hey, if you can power-up, do it now."

The group smirked equally as they readied themselves.

 **{Cue: Avengers OST: Assemble- Start at 3:40} XD**

Yang slammed her fists together, going Super Saiyen. Ruby loaded her cross rounds into her scythe. Blake tightened the ribbons wrapped on her arms. Xion summoned her armor, then went invisible. Ventus activated his armor, then summoned his real Keyblade Glider.

"Nice ride," Yang commented. Ven only replied with a nod.

Roxas summoned his coat, the same black and white one as the first time, and took out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Lea noticed his friend's choice of wardrobe and it gave him an idea. He dismissed his Keyblade.

Lea gave a grin to Ïsa, "I think it's time for a throwback."

"It's not Thursday, but I understood regardless." Ïsa said.

The two reached for the hoods of their clothing. Once they were donned, the black cloaks of Organization XIII melted onto the two. Lea, no, Axel thrust his hands to the sides, flames curling and swirling into a solid form. Soon, the Eternal Flames Chakrams were in his hands.

"What are those?" Yang asked, Ruby sighing in delight seeing the weapons.

"These?" Axel smirked. "Just my childhood toys, weaponized into flame spewing death wheels." He played off this rather insane comment as if he was taking about the weather. "Ïsa, show 'em yours."

Ïsa, now in Saïx form, rolled his eyes and stretched forth his hand. His claymore, Lunatic, materialized in it soon after. He slammed the gargantuan weapon from to the ground, creating a small crater where it stayed.

"Wait, skinny pale guy uses that thing regularly?" Yang was impressed. The thing had to have been at least six ands half feet long and five to six inches thick. It had to weigh half a ton!

"Yes. I do," was Ïsa/Saïx's reply.

"Well, next is me I guess," Weiss interrupted. "Since Winter's not here, I will have to go for my second best." She readied a giant glyph in front of her with swords in the markings. What came out astonished the Keybearers. A giant white suit of armor at least two stories tall was kneeling before the woman who'd summoned it. It stood, then saluted her with it's eight foot sword.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Axle put his hands up. "If that's the second best you got, what's the best thing you have?"

Weiss smiled and put a finger to her lips. "That's my little secret," she said.

Roxas tossed something to Sora which he caught. "Ruby found this in the forest," Roxas explained. "She gave it to me to give to you."

Sora looked in his hand, seeing it was his shell Oathkeeper charm smiling up at him.

"She may not be yours," Roxas said as Sora opened his mouth to speak, referring to Kairi. He then pointed to Ruby. "But SHE thinks the world of you. Don't let her think otherwise. She CAN be yours."

Sora looked at Roxas in shock, eventually nodded. 'He's right. I love her. I love Ruby. And I will do anything in my power to protect her.'

Coincidently, the Darkside attempted to lunge at Ruby at that very moment, catching her off guard and knocking her down. It was going for another strike, but was blocked by an extremely bright light, like a star, only to appear as Sora in the most powerful form he knows. Final Form has been activated.

Ruby gazed in awe at what she saw. Sora was literally glowing now. His armor was white with black highlights, giving off a sense of equality in the light and dark he possesses. The most shocking fact though, he was floating in mid air, with his Keyblades circling him, also floating.

"Sora?" Ruby was stunned. Everyone who had not seen his fabled form was stunned.

"Yeah Ruby. It's me." Sora gave her the warmest look that was only punctuated by the holy glow about him. He delicately reached with his hand, which she took. He pulled her up and into a hug.

"Let's do this." Sora lead the charge outward. With a war cry, everyone scattered.

* * *

 **I'll leave you with a cliffhanger of great annoyance. Hoo Boy! I love my ideas for next chapter! You will too. The ships will be real! Each pair is going to have a partner attack, basically their limit ability from KH2 that will be super awesome. I'm sorry this chapter is so short too. It really bums me out I didn't add more than I did. I don't even have an Omake to boost the amount of fun in this. I promise there will be one next chapter. Tell me what you'd like to see in the omake please!**

 **Special announcement! Here is the decided list of my ships and their names in this fic.**

 **SoRu: Sora x Ruby**

 **RiKai: Riku x Kairi**

 **RokuShi: Roxas x Xion (My OTP)**

 **Hotheads: Lea x Yang**

 **Snowy Night: Ïsa x Weiss**

 **Gentle Breeze: Ventus x Velvet OR Darker Pasts: Ventus x Blake (These are trial runs, as I'm not sure of them yet. Vote for your favorite.)**

 **Reviews, all the reviews.**

 **warrior of six blades: First off- I'm better at plot twists than I thought I was. Black lady was referring to Salem. Has nothing to do with Maleficent. Salem is the main villain here. I thought the two pairs matched well, thanks for noticing. And it won't BE Ozpin or Glynda, it'll be a family matter.**

 **Guest: Here you are!**

 **grimlock987: He's not a Guard Armor. He's an OC for the fourth servant. Baymax will not be in here. Flashbacks will only be for fights with Organization XIII.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: I thank you for the compliment and I stated the arc name as the Four Servants Arc and I had two ideas for a Ven pairing. See above.**

 **Roxasstorm: Well, they're not even the boss. Study hard friend.**

 **Czar Joseph: Very simple Czar. I wanted her to be here. Also, she floated away Mary Poppins style. She'd be absolutely fine if she never let go. Heck, she teleports, I think she would get down safe.**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: Well, the Grimm and Heartless are being controlled by one master. Like how the Organization controlled both Heartless and Nobodies in Hollow Bastion. On Lea: See, I'm not there yet in the game, but that depresses me to hear. I thought they would have a Struggle Tournament style fight without the stupid orbs that seemed to have been a damn fetish in KH2. Don't let me rant on the orb function in that game. I LOVED KH2, still my favorite game, but the amount of Orb based gameplay was too damn high. I loved the Gummi Ship levels more than the orbs.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other_Guy) signing out!**


	14. Pushed to the Limits

**Pushed to the Limits.**

 **So here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. We have the team battles of our heroes pitted against four of the biggest and toughest pureblood Heartless in the KH game franchise. The fights are going to be intense and dangerous. Secrets will be revealed. Plans will be set in motion. And ships will sail.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, you voted and the results are in. The Ventus ship will be Darker Pasts. Sorry to those who wanted Gentle Breeze.**

 **Speaking of votes, I have a Forum that I want to talk to you guys in. It's an open forum, so you guys can create topics for me to view and respond to. It's called "Theothergy's Forum" for now, I haven't made a good name up yet. It'll probably be on the last page of the general forums for now, so go check it out. There are two polls I'd like you guys to see.**

 **I have over 12,000 views currently and counting. You guys won't stop loving this fic will you? Thank you all to those who comment and review on my stories.**

 **New Fav's: Rareangel1642, GuardianSword, kingdom hearts guy, Pie532**

 **New Followers: Rareangel1642, GuardianSword, arrancarkuriboh, kingdom hearts guy, Pie532**

 **I've spent enough time. Let's get some fights going!**

* * *

Vale Council Chambers

Headmaster Ozpin hated one thing as much as Grimm. And that was politics. Bureaucrats did nothing but obstruct the path of progress. And when the Vale Council heard Ozpin had sheltered six people from different worlds, they called him to their chamber and question him. He took Goodwitch with him to shut them up, but even she wasn't scaring them enough.

"I understand your concerns Councilors," Ozpin sighed. "But there is no danger to these children. They are defenders of the Light, not bringers of Darkness."

"There is footage of one of them being shrouded in Darkness and attacking his own team!" One of them retorted. "This is danger to common people!"

"We would like to question these… Keybearers," another said. "It's imperative to view their skills and danger."

"That will not happen!" Goodwitch snapped, losing her patience. "Your 'questions' will be more interrogation than anything else!"

"How dare you!" The first was insulted. "We will not take 'no' for an answer!"

"If you will not bring them in, we will hire a Huntsmen to go it for you," a third warned.

"Try it," Ozpin glared. "You know all Huntsmen still feel contempt towards the Vale governing body after the Fall War. You will find no help from them."

The entire room fell silent. The ten Councilors scowled at the truth of his statement. One opened her mouth, but was silenced by a sinister laugh that echoed through the room, coming from nowhere, and everywhere.

"Hmmm… politics always bored me." The voice pierced the silence. Ozpin's eyes widened in fear. "Ah, you remember my voice then, don't you Garth? How long had it been?"

"Ozpin," a Councilor started. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you," the voiced chuckled darkly. "This is the next step in my revenge. Since my last pawn failed me a year ago, I'm trying again."

"Who are you!?" The lead Councilor demanded. "Fall?"

"Hmm… nope. I'm her creator. I'm the one who moulded her into what she was. I'm a ghost of your pasts. I'm a testament to all your sins. My name… is Salem."

"How are you alive?" Ozpin tried to stay calm. "I watched you die!" Goodwitch had long figured out who this was, and had her crop raised, ready for a fight.

Salem laughed. "No, I didn't die, but you left me for dead. Now, you've left your precious Vault for dead too."

Ozpin's eyes widened and he clenched his cane. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I do. At this moment, my agents have begun to raid the Vault, defeating those who guard it still. It's such a good place to raise an army. Which reminds me."

A magical barrier fell over the walls, door, and single window of the room.

"I shall show you a taste of my army." The Councilors grasped their chests where their hearts would be, and cried out in pain. "This is not your grave, but you can share it."

Clouds of Darkness exploded around the Councilors. When the mist cleared, ten Orcus Invisibles were left in their place.

"I'll let you play," Salem's voice faded out.

"No," Ozpin clamped his eyes shut and shook his head. "How could this happen?"

"Headmaster," Glynda turned. "We must fight!"

"Oum watch over us," Ozpin entered a fighting stance, and the Orcus charged.

* * *

Vale Park - With the Darkside.

Yang and Lea charged the massive dark figure, planning how to take this thing down as they went.

"Yang," Lea called to her. "You can only damage it by hitting its hands and head. Aim there."

"You got it Hot Stuff!" Yang loaded a Red Dust clip into her gauntlets, pumping a Shotgun round into the chamber. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. It punches mostly, but it fires spheres of Darkness from its chest, so avoid those. It also creates a pool of Darkness that summons Shadow Heartless, but it leaves his hand open to be hit, or better yet, climbed." Lea listed off. He had had a lot of time to learn about this monster of an enemy.

"So, is it easy to kill?" Yang asked him.

"Very. But it has a ton of health. And those Shadows can overwhelm you if you're not careful."

"Also, why is your name Lea? That sounds like a girl's name!" Yang giggled a little when Lea's cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

The Darkside roared a challenge and charged them.

"I'm glad you're so focussed on my name," Lea scowled. "Seriously. I'm. So. FLATTERED!" He leapt as Yang fired off a Dragonfire Round, throwing a flaming Chakram at the beast.

* * *

With the Dark Follower

Ven had never fought this kind of creature before, so he had very little idea to kill it. Regardless, he hopped on his glider and flew towards Blake, who was about to get hit by the Follower. "Grab on!"

Blake turned and threw her Kusarigama at the tail of the glider, hooking on to it. The glider pulled her out of the way and she swung onto the platform behind Ven. She wrapped her arms around him to steady herself.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing!" She called over the howling wind.

"Yeah, I've flown on this thing a million times." Ven reassured her. Inside his helmet, he was blushing madly at how Blake had ended up holding onto him. 'I'm so glad she can't see my face,' he thought.

The Dark Follower took off and started to follow the two, despite its wings looking too small to carry it.

"It's tailing us!" Blake called.

"I'll keep us flying," Ven said. "Aim for the wings. Shoot it down!"

Blake shifted around and fired off a few rounds at the creature, doing little damage.

"This could take awhile. We need another plan!" Blake told Ven.

"Alright. But what?" Ven asked.

* * *

With the Dark Thorn.

Ïsa and Weiss were facing down the most wild looking of the bosses, which was currently charging Weiss's Summoned Armor, which blocked the ferocious strikes with its massive sword.

"So," Weiss started. "You're a strength fighter?"

Ïsa nodded. "Yes. But don't mistake my preference of brute force for lack of intellect. I calculate my every move and attack. I just find being blunt gets results."

The Armor was pushed back by a powerful blow by the Dark Thorn, falling on its back in front of the two conversing young adults. It got up and took its stance, ready to defend its creator from harm.

"I believe we should help," Ïsa noted.

"Agreed," Weiss nodded.

A glyph appeared beneath the two, and they rushed the Dark Thorn.

* * *

With the Minions

Roxas and Xion were back to back, slashing Shadows, Neoshadows, and Novashadows as they came.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion called, bisecting a Neoshadow right down the middle. "Just like Agrabah all over again."

"You and I remember Agrabah very differently," Roxas noted, decapitating two Shadows.

"You think the others will be alright?" Xion sidestepped and bashed a Shadow.

"Oh yeah," Roxas scoffed. "What we SHOULD be asking is who'll be done first?"

"I bet five Munny -er Lien on Sora and Ruby."

"Dang. I was gonna to bet on them." Roxas huffed as a Nova was turned into a kebab on his Keyblades. "Alright. I'll go Lea and Yang. Those Darksides are like glass compared to the others."

Xion shrugged a response, recognizing the truth in his statement. "Fair enough. What do you think our odds are?"

"It could be a problem if one more shows up." Roxas grinned.

"Then that's the one I'll have to handle," Xion said.

The two then leapt away and tore into the Heartless.

* * *

With the Dark Hide

Sora was gliding alongside Ruby, who was sprinting at the Dark Hide, unloading several rounds into the mass.

"I'll let you know," Sora said. "I've never fought this type of Heartless before. It only resides in the Realm of Darkness and only Aqua ever fought one."

"Well," Ruby glanced toward him. "I guess there's a first for everything."

Sora grinned, then landed by Ruby, who had stopped.

"It's so hard to look at you when you're glowing like a sun ya know," Ruby squinted at Sora, who laughed at the comment.

"Yeah," Sora relented. "But it's so cool to use this form. It's the most powerful thing in my arsenal, and I wouldn't give it up for the worlds."

"I could tell. Anyway. You tear into it, I'll fire at any weak points I notice. Sound good?"

Sora gave a thumbs up. "It'll do for now. But let's get this over with quickly, I feel like there's more going on here." Ruby nodded her agreement and planted her rifle, ready for a fight.

* * *

With the Darkside

Lea skirted around a dark sphere and threw his weapon at the Darkside's open palm, dealing slight damage to it. Lea grumbled at the tedious monotony that was this fight, trying his hardest not to get too bored and let his guard down.

"Is it always this repetitive fighting these things?" Yang groaned.

Lea nodded. He wished this fight would heat up somehow…wait. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Let's raise the stakes a bit." He grinned maniacally, and spun his Eternal Flames in a circle around them and the boss. Walls of fire raised to border the new arena, the entire floor within becoming almost molten.

Yang turned to him. "That's so hot. Have you always had this much fiery passion?" She gave her flirty grin to the lanky man.

Yang's lascivious comment was not missed by Lea, who only gave his best smirk, saying, "All the time. Now I'm all fired up!"

Lea launched a torrent of flames as Yang fired off a salvo of Dragonfire Rounds at the Darkside, who took the attack right to the face, lowering its guard.

"Yang!" Lea called, reaching his arm out for the girl.

"Have a nice flight!" Yang grasped his arm, spinning him around, then throwing him at the beast's face, shrouding himself in flames, propelling him more and doing more damage to the attack. The Darkside fell forward, and Yang leapt out of the way and meeting Lea in the air. They both glowed brightly, and dived to meet the the back of the Darkside's skull weapons first, effectively crushing it as they landed.

The two sighed a little, breathing hard after their powerful team attack.

"That- That was awesome." Yang breathed out heavily.

"Yeah. Whew! That took a lot out of me!" Lea wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Want to help the others?" Yang asked.

Lea looked over at the other groups. He took note of who was with who, how their individual situations looked, and the creatures they fought. He shook his head after his analysis. "Nah. They're good. Let's sit down for a bit. There's a park bench over there we could rest on. It gives a great view of the chaos."

Yang blushed, but gave her flirty grin. "Awww. You know me so well!" She hooked her arm around his and they strutted off into the sunset– well…to the bench anyway.

* * *

With the Dark Follower

Ven was strafing dark energy attacks left and right, all the while thinking of a way to kill the thing. He couldn't use his glider's attacks, too much chance off collateral damage; Lea had already done enough of that for everyone.

"Ven!" Blake called. "It's getting closer! And I'm almost out of ammo!"

A thought popped into his mind. It was crazy, but it could work. "I've got an idea! But you need to trust me for it to work!"

Blake looked at Ven, who had dismissed his helmet to look straight into her eyes. Bright blue met piercing amber in their gaze. "Do you trust me?" Ven asked.

"I trust you Ven," Blake nodded. 'They are beautiful eyes,' she thought offhandedly. She shook this thought away quickly, not the time for it.

Ven gave a quick rundown of the plan; it WAS crazy. Blake nodded regardless, retying her ribbons for the plan to work. Then, she jumped. With a ribbon wrapped around her ankle connected to the glider, she was pulled behind Ven. Ven turned his glider around, heading right for the Follower. He dodged its attacks, being mindful of Blake behind him. He cast Aeroaga on Blake, giving her more defense, and flew between the wings. Blake took both her weapons, and slashed at each wing as she passed.

The duo repeated this attack rapidly over and over. After about ten passes, Ven soared above the boss. He spun rapidly, using Blake as a saw blade, and bisected the monster's back. Blake used the last spin to hop onto the glider, wrap her arms around Ven, and fly off, not even watching the Dark Follower plummet to the ground.

"I can't believe that worked!" Blake said. Ven shrugged silently, turning his head around to talk to her. That's when he noticed Blake's cat ears; her bow had fallen off during the attack.

"I agree. I like the ears by the way. They're actually pretty cute." Blake panicked, reaching for her nonexistent bow, but calmed down when she processed Ven's words. She blushed a little, smiling the entire time.

* * *

With the Dark Thorn

Weiss, Ïsa, and the Armor were clashing with the Dark Thorn, whose claw attacks and ground slams were actually dealing a lot of damage to the Armor. An upwards claw strike severed the arm, bringing the sword with it. The Armor kneeled, apparently in pain, and the Dark Thorn finished it off. The Summon dissolved to a roar of triumph from its enemy. Ïsa and Weiss fell back to regroup.

"We can't hold it off much longer," Weiss panted. "And my Semblance and Aura are running low." They jumped away from another strike from the beast, landing a little ways away from the boss, giving them room to plan.

Ïsa glanced at the sword, which hadn't dissolved with its owner. He raised an eyebrow as he had an idea. "How many more glyphs do you think you can make?"

"About five, I think," Weiss said. "You have a plan?"

"That's all I'll need. Wait for my signal." Ïsa ran for the sword. He grasped its grip, feeling its weight. He nodded to himself and looked to the lowering sun, then to the moon, which was barely starting to rise.

He felt the power of the broken moon course through him. It may be shattered, but the power of it was still quite strong. "MOON! SHINE DOWN!" He called to the power.  
His Claymore activated its Berserk form, the spikes and length extending. He unsheathed the Armor's sword from the earth, and he wielded it in his off hand. "Now Weiss!"

Weiss nodded, creating a speed glyph beneath Ïsa, who took off towards the Dark Thorn. He used his special Berserk abilities, bashing the monster into the air, making it cry out the entire time. He leapt away, letting Weiss shoot into the beast like a bullet, piercing its chest. As the beast fell back, the giant sword was buried in its chest.

With a final cry of outrage, the beast faded away as the sword did. The two walked off, silently applauding each other and admiring their abilities.

* * *

With the Minions.

"I win!" Roxas cheered, sidestepping a Novashadow and chopping its back.

"No fair!" Xion glanced over at Sora, who was rapidly slashing the Dark Hide with his floating Keyblades while Ruby fired off powerful Dust rounds into the monster. "That thing must be tougher than I thought. And Aqua fought one alone?"

The two grouped up, surrounded by the Heartless, there was very little way the duo could fight them with their individual abilities.

"Hey!" Roxas called. "Let's do a cool team attack too!"

Xion shrugged and went reached toward Roxas, grasping his hand. They floated into the air, three Keyblades circling them. Roxas activated his laser attacks, tearing into large groups of enemies. The Keyblades glowed gold, and started to autonomously bash enemies rapidly and efficiently.

Roxas and Xion raised their hands and launched hundreds orbs of light at the surrounding Heartless. The monsters started to fade by the dozens. They clasped hands, and a giant wall of light expanded outwards, enveloping the creatures. When the light settled, there were no monsters left.

"So, about our bet?" Roxas smirked.

"Awww!" Xion pouted, handing over the money promised.

"Thank you. Now let's go find those slackers we call friends."

"Or a nice place to nap," Xion yawned punctuating her request.

Roxas let Xion lean on him, her head resting on his shoulder. They walked then walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

With the Dark Hide

Sora was thrown back by the boss's head bash, leaving him on the ground, trying to recover. The Dark Hide made a break for Ruby, who couldn't get Crescent Rose out of the ground in time. She cried out in pain as the creature hit her dead on. As she was battered, her rose charm was torn free and flew towards Sora.

"RUBY! NOOOOOOO!" Sora found his second wind, jumping to his feet. He caught the charm, and on instinct, changed out his Oathkeeper charm with it. The Keyblade glowed, and the weapon changed. He had no time to inspect it as he rocketed into the Dark Hide's side, throwing it clear.

Sora ran over to Ruby, kneeling down, he desperately chanted, "Curaga!" The green glow flowed over Ruby, and she regained her strength.

"Nh… Sora?" Ruby blearily asked. Sora nodded, smiling that she was alright.

"Come on. Let's end this thing!" He pulled Ruby up. She grabbed her scythe that was laying a few feet away.

Sora and Ruby faced down the Dark Hide, which had recovered from the slam to its side. Sora raised his new Keyblade, expanding his Aura of Light to Ruby. She gasped, as she was now floating too. The two glided toward the monster and clashed, their weapons spinning and tearing the Dark Hide to ribbons. The two hopped back, firing numerous long range attacks into the enemy.

For the finale, Sora's Keyblades circled the barrel of Crescent Rose, making a light field in front of it. Ruby pulled the trigger, and a large beam of light pierced the head of the opposing monster.

The boss roared, and faded away. The two teens sighed in relief, the fight was finally over. "Sora," Ruby said. "When did you get that new Keyblade?"

"Well, I took your charm when it flew off, and I had a strange feeling to put it on my blade," Sora explained.

Looking at the Keyblade now, it had a lot to do with Ruby. The teeth were basically Ruby's symbol, colored red and black. The blade looked to looked exactly like Crescent Rose's blade, right down to the color. The guard seemed to look like the girl's cloak was rolled up and draped over the sides, being connected to the blade by the little cross clasps on her cloak. And of course, the charm was Ruby's. This was Red Like Roses.

"Huh," Ruby said. "Well, keep the charm, I have another."

"Really?" Sora asked elated. Ruby nodded. Then, she started to slump.

"Wow. That fight took a lot out of me." Ruby could barely keep her eyes open. She collapsed into Sora's arms, falling asleep immediately.

Sora smiled warmly. "Sweet dreams, Ruby." He lifted her bridal style, and carried her off, letting her rest her head on his chest. He walked towards his friends, who were waiting for them.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww! Kawaii! That's the end of this chapter. This was a long awaited chapter. Thank you guys for supporting this so much.**

 **Next time: The Siege on The Vault. We will see what has happened to the most guarded place on Remnant.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thank you to those who voted on Ven's ship partner: Guest, Roxasstorm, Keyslinger Roxas, FireyBird, warrior of six blades, Dark holt, Bumbleprime6, cornholio4,**

 **Roxasstorm: Like I said, Ïsa and Lea still had their powers after becoming Somebodies again.**

 **grimlock987: They will show up soon.**

 **Evinco: Yeah, just another vengeful woman with evil powers.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: Hey, I wanted you guys to have a say in this fic! That's what I was thinking too, their pasts are common ground.**

 **warrior of six blades: Lea and Yang are very spontaneous. Ïsa and Weiss, not so much.**

 **Sora does need a pep talk once in awhile. Final Form does have disadvantages, I had that here.**

 **Since Salem's powers are unknown, I get to have a lot of free space to work with. There will be more than Qrow and Raven in the fight.**

 **Bumbleprime6: See, I didn't set this fic up right for Gentle Breeze. But no, no love triangle.**

 **cornholio4: I think It'd be cute, but I can't do it right now. That's true, but Sora ACTUALLY loves Ruby. Maybe, I haven't thought of that.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Gy) signing off!**


	15. The Battle of the Vault Part One

**The Battle of the Vault Part One**

 **(Peeks around corner) Is there anybody here to kill me? It's been awhile since my last update, I know that. Look, I had my Senior Prom last weekend, I have THREE AP classes kicking my rear, I have been working more to pay for college and Prom, I got sick this week, so it was bed rest for me, and to top it off, my AP tests are next week. Plus I have been researching and plotting plot twists for my two stories. Mainly Team AERC, but this one too.**

 **About that: Infinite Kingdom, Roxasstorm, see me in a PM, I got an idea or two I need to run by you guys. They may be too much or too outlandish for the story.**

 **Anyways, I almost had a heart attack when I saw my view count. 15,000+ VIEWS! You guys are awesome. In fact, as a bonus, if I get ten reviews on this chapter, the chapter after next will be a date night chapter; or at least it'll be in an omake. If I get a few more… well. Let's just say you may or may not see a few sneak peeks of what's to come. I also am going to give a VERY small teaser of a project some of you may or may not be aware of.**

 **TO THE GUEST REVIEWER: YES! I would love to have some fan art for this story! Please, give me a link or some way to contact you! It will be proudly displayed as the title illustration.**

 **New fav's: Reclusive Dork, Fandom King, dndkeg, martinpat94, fallenicarus00, Locke Lynx, chrisbahena123, shortyman713**

 **New Follows: Fandom King, dndkeg, martinpat94, Phoenix Champion, Locke Lynx, chrisbahena123, shortyman713**

 **Anyway guys, I know this chapter has been long awaited, so I won't trouble you much with details and I'll get on with the story.**

 **I DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, own KH or RWBY. They're property of Square Enix and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Vale Central Park

Sora walked to the tired and sore group of young adults, Ruby Rose in his arms. He smiled as she peacefully slept, despite the rather uncomfortable looking position she appeared to be in. Her head lulled backwards, regardless of Sora's attempts to shift her back onto his shoulder.

Everyone up ahead was out of their combat gear, lazing around or tending to wounds. Thank KH for Curaga, that's for sure.

"Yo! Sora!" Lea called over, waving his hand high in the air.

"RUBY!" Yang ran over to Sora, unaware of her sister's fate.

"She's ok," Sora said soothingly to the frantic Blonde Boxer. "She just passed out due to exhaustion. She'll need rest, but she'll be fine." Sora handed Ruby over to her sister, who took her cautiously from him. She set her down beneath a tree that wasn't scorched by Yang and Lea's attack.

"This isn't good," Roxas stepped forward. "The Heartless are here, in massive numbers."

"But how?" Xion spoke up. "They weren't here before."

As the group began thinking and brainstorming reasons for the Heartless being here, and how to defeat them, Sora's scroll went off, playing "The Thirteenth Struggle" as it rung. He opened the device and read the caller ID.

"It's Ozpin." Sora explained, his eyebrows knit together. "But, why?" Sora answered the call, and saw a ragged and slightly worn down Ozpin looking back.

"Sora!" It was more a sigh of relief and a demand more than anything else. "You must go to the Vault! There's little time to explain-" an explosion and howls of monstrous cries were heard off screen. "But a new enemy has taken control of the Heartless, trapped us in the Council Chambers, and has sent an army of dark creatures to the Vault!"

"Sir, we're a little beaten down here." Sora cast the camera around, showing the raggedness and exhaustion of his team and that of Ruby's. "We were ambushed by massive Heartless and hundreds of minions. Is there anyone else that can assist the fight? What of JNPR, or the Huntsmen in there?"

"No, JNPR is on a mission. They are out of range," Ozpin shook his head, gravely. An Orcus flew into the shot, only to be pierced by pieces of what looked to be a pillar. "What's worse, from what is being reported from the Vault, Qrow Branwen, a Huntsman and one of the highest ranking men in the Vault, seems to be leading the Heartless, along with an ex-White Fang Lieutenant."

"WHAT?!" Yang pushed her way into the shot. "That can't be true! He would never turn on us!"

"Raven reported it herself," Ozpin said, speaking seriously. "She is fighting him now."

Yang backed away, looking dead inside. She slumped to the floor, and cried. "no… please no." She whimpered. Lea bent down, tending to her.

"We've got to get over there, fast!" Roxas ordered. "Huntsmen or not, those soldiers won't last long with a horde of Heartless."

"Agreed." Everyone turned to Sora, no smile, no fun glint in his eyes, no cheery tone. All business. "Lea, summon the Gummi ship. It's the fastest way to the Vault."

"No time," Roxas put a hand on his Other's shoulder. "I learned something not too long ago." He raised a hand, and a grey portal opened up, much like a Corridor of Darkness. "I learned this when I was training one day. Apparently, those who were previously Nobodies can still summon a Corridor. Among other things."

"Then let's go." Yang demanded brashly and ran in before anyone could grab her or stop her.

"Yang! Wait! Hey!" Lea ran after her, concerned for her well being. He dashed through as everyone else stared at the portal.

"Why?" Weiss asked no one in particular. "Why does it have to be our world?"

"War never changes," Ïsa said, summoning Lunatic and his cloak. He walked into the portal and disappeared.

"What about Ruby?" Blake looked over to her leader. "She can't fight like this."

"I'll take her." Ven spoke up, summoning his glider. At Weiss and Blake's hesitance, he continued. "Don't worry, she'll be safe. I'll take her to Lea's ship, nothing can harm her there."

Blake ran up and hugged Ven around his neck. "Please. Be safe too." Ven hugged her back gently, giving her some comfort. He took Ruby in his arms, boarded his glider, and flew off.

"I have a question," Sora walked up to Blake. "Who's Qrow?"

Blake sighed and wiped a tear out of her eye. "He's Ruby and Yang's uncle. He's one of the best Huntsmen on Remnant. Raven is his sister, and Yang's mom." Sora's eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

After a few more words, the group entered the portal, one by one…

* * *

The Vault– Central Hall

And exit to a literal Hell. The group looked on in horror as a sea of black and yellow march towards the Central Command Tower. The Heartless had put the soldiers on retreat, many hiding behind downed mechs or debris taking potshots whenever possible.

Sora saw Yang and Lea arguing while they cut through the tide of Heartless. Ïsa had reinforced the defenders, and was calling out strategic information on the enemies, while bashing creatures' heads in with Lunatic.

Roxas and Weiss took point, charging through the monsters, as they reached the front lines. The men rallied as they watched the rest of the group enter the fray.

Sora asked a Commander the status of the fight. He was about to argue, then saw the key he held, and the Cat Faunus glaring daggers at him. "Well, the technical term is 'gone to shit.' Only two mechs and about fifty Atlesian Soldiers remain, all the knights are scrap metal at this point."

"Where's Qrow and the Lieutenant?" Sora asked brusquely.

"Raven and Qrow are dueling in one of the corridors leading to the generator room. I believe Yang and that flame headed kid went that way. I heard that Wulvsbane had holed himself up in the prison area."

"Wait," Blake held up a hand. "Did you say, Wulvsbane?"

"Yeah. Why?" The Commander looked confused.

"In the prison area?"

"Yeah. Why-oh." The Commander figured the issue out right then.

"Oh no." Blake looked like she saw a ghost.

"Adam?" Sora guessed.

He was answered only by Blake heading straight toward the prison rooms. "Roxas!" Sora called, getting the attention of the person in question. "Follow her!" Roxas nodded, cutting through Heartless to get beside her. They ran as a pair to the prison section further ahead. "Ïsa, Xion, Weiss! We hold the line! If our friends can defeat those two, the Heartless will devoid of a leader and leave!" From their separate places, he heard confirmations from the remaining part of the two teams.

* * *

With Lea and Yang

"So, (pant) what are we up against?" Lea said, slightly out of breath as they raced to Raven and Qrow's chosen battle arena.

Slowing down as they had escaped the madness in the main chamber, Yang sighed. "My uncle."

"What?" Lea was stunned into silence. "Did you just say your uncle?"

"Yeah," Yang nodded mutely. "Qrow is a teacher at Signal academy. His Semblance to turn into well, a crow, makes him excellent for spying and search and destroy missions; just not during combat. But his expertise makes up for that. With a Scythe, sword, and shotgun combo, along with the skills that trained Ruby, he's near untouchable."

"Oh. Well, crap. Why has he turned on you all now though?"

"I honestly don't know. We'll have to find out for ourselves I guess."

"And Raven, I assume, would be your mom? I've heard the tale from others, mainly Ruby."

Yang looked down, distraught and conflicted. "Right. She has a sword that can change blades, letting her have different elemental attacks. She can use her Semblance to create portals at will, letting her escape tough situations, but I fear Qrow will be too much for her. Please, she may have left me when I was young, but I want to pick things back up and so does she."

Lea nodded, understanding the dire situation they found themselves in. "Alright. Let's go."

The two rushed off to the Reactor Control Room, only to see two blurs clashing. The two separated to reveal the combatants. The first had a red and black color scheme, Raven. She carried a quiver of blades on her waist, her black hair longer than Yang's. But the hair and red eyes matched her daughter's as well. Qrow, with his giant blade in sword form, was, in a word, ragged. His face was more unshaven than usual. His red cape was even more torn up than Yang remembered. His grey shirt had holes in places. But what stood out, was his usually Crimson eyes were a sickly gold in color.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang called out desperately.

"Yang, stay back!" Her mother ordered. "Qrow's not himself!"

Lea realized what was happening when he noticed the eyes. He drew Bond of Flame and pointed it at Qrow. "He's been corrupted by Darkness. His heart isn't his own."

"What?" Raven turned her head to him.

"I've seen this with one of my closest friends." Lea informed. "He's a slave right now."

"No… that's where you're wrong," Qrow muttered darkly. "I've been freed."

"That's exactly what my friend said." Lea deadpanned.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"He can be saved, but he needs to get knocked around a little first."

At this, Qrow charged. He swung the sword at Lea, meaning to decapitate the new intruder. Lea stepped back, sending a fireball at Qrow as a parting gift. The man batted it away and stood there, scowling at the three who readied themselves in front of him. He opened up with a barrage of shotgun blasts, letting the natural spread deal with all three at once.

Scattering, Lea took the right, Yang broke left, and Raven was in front of Qrow. The three engaged the corrupted Huntsman from all sides. Lea went for an overhead slash which Qrow deflected towards Raven, who stopped her charge to block the accidental attack on her. Yang fired several Dragonfire rounds at Qrow, only for him to jump high in the air to avoid every shot. He shifted his weapon into scythe form, and engaged all three at once.

He spun his elongated blade in wide arcs, spinning it to block and slice everything and everyone who tried to get close. Qrow lashed out and kicked Yang away, and bashed Raven with the flat of his blade, striking her in the face. Qrow was keeping his distance with the scythe's superior range. As Lea ducked a slash aimed for him, he skipped backwards, and reassessed his team's standing.

'We're outmatched.' Lea noted. It was true, Qrow was the better fighter, with a short, mid, and long ranged weapon that kept them guessing. Lea cringed as Qrow brought the connection between the shaft and the scythe's blade down like a hammer on Yang, knocking her away. She was down now. 'We need backup.'

Lea then remembered what Roxas said.

"Apparently, those who were previously Nobodies can still summon a Corridor. Among other things."

'Man, I hope what that last part means what I think it means.'

Lea summoned his cloak and Chakrams, becoming Axel yet again, before extending his arm, and letting his old habits take over. At first nothing happened, making Axel look like a fool.

'Come on. COME ON!' He focused harder, it had been awhile since he'd done this.

Then, three portals opened up before closing. What stood there shocked the rest of the combatants.

Three white and grey beings stood, or rather slouched, before them. They were bowed at the back that made them look burdened. They had no real faces and were thinner than thought possible. The most dangerous looking part were the wing like appendages they had instead of arms and hands.

Axel had summoned three of his loyal Assassin Nobodies.

"Organization XIII member number eight." Axel sounded off mechanically, as if having said this a lot previously. "Designation: Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Chosen Weapons: The Eternal Flames. Primary Missions: Recon and Assassination. Given control over the Assassin Nobodies, along with low ranking Nobodies." He turned to Qrow, now finished with his monologue. "You sir, have made a dangerous enemy."

He snapped his fingers, surrounding the area in an arena of flames. "Incapacitate, but do not kill." He ordered his minions.

The Assassins dived into the ground and started to engage Qrow. They would pop out of the ground, slash him when he least expected it, and dived down. All the while, Axel would ride in on a flame and attack, only to escape through the wall of fire.

Qrow was having trouble with all the hit and run attacks that took his attention away from the rest, opening himself up for another sneak attack. The Assassins flew at him, glowing purple, before exploding. He took the full brunt of the fail safe attacks and slumped to a knee. Soon, a cloak of darkness emanated from him.

"Not… done… yet." Qrow mutters.

"You will be!" Axel sprung back and spun his blades around him. He roared a defiant scream, and detonated. His final attack unleashed.

Raven and Yang, who had been recovering while Lea/Axel held Qrow off, shielded their eyes from the sun that engulfed their friend and foe alike.

When the light faded, Lea was on his back, unconscious. Qrow was on one knee, his clothes near burned away. He struggled to look up, and the two women were given a view of his Gold eyes fade back to red.

"S-so… s-s-sorry…" he strained out, then collapsed, finally defeated.

* * *

 **I'll leave this here. This was a long time coming. I know it may have been a little anti-climactic. But this only part one. We have Adam and Wulvsbane still.**

 **That's right. The former Nobodies still control their minions. How? Later. Right now, I got a metric Crap Ton of reviews I need to answer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **kody King kentia: Don't worry, nothing's gonna be abandoned. You guys are too rabid of fans and I won't let ya down. Plus, PM me any ideas you have.**

 **cornholio4: Her fate is unknown for now.**

 **Sora will deal with politicians off screen if ever, I won't turn this story into the friggin Star Wars Prequels.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: Flowmotion is a maybe. But for me to use Keyblade transformations, I'd need to know which Keyblade did what, as each Keyblade has a unique ability from what I heard.**

 **Grimlock987: Spice? And 123 Slaughter Me Street seems a bit too drastic, but I'll look into it.**

 **Warrior of six blades: I understand the hate of politics, being in an AP Government class at the moment.**

 **I'm not going to go in depth of your analysis of the fights but:**  
 **I agree on The Darkside. The Dark Follower was a cute scene, just as planned. The Dark Thorn scene was more of a Moon ex Machina thing to me. I never fought the Dark Hide either, it being buried in a secret scene almost impossible to get.**

 **Martinpat94: Here's the thing, to me, Roman is quite dead. He'll be appearing in some areas, but not how you'd expect.**

 **I'll explain Qrow's fall later, rest assured. Neo I have some GREAT plans for that will blow some minds. She's a great villain with enough room to work with. Team SNNN, I got some news for ya later. Arkos for LIFE!**

 **Guest: YESSSSSSSSS! I give you full permission to draw it. Please send me a copy. I'm not artistic in the slightest, so any artwork is appreciated.**

 **Roxasstorm: I'm good at one thing- references. There have been SAO, Vine, Fairy Tail, Avengers, Halo, KH, and other references. Why heck, there was a Vanoss in AERC. (I'm very proud of the Budapest reference I made last chapter.)**

 **Like I promised: A teaser.**

* * *

Project: Take to the Stars

A long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

STAR WARS: OF FORERUNNERS AND THE FORCE

* * *

 **I'll let that sink in.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	16. The Battle of the Vault Part Two

**Four months. Four. Months. I am not even going to give excuses for the pure tardiness of this chapter. What I am going to do is write a ton in the attempt to pacify you all into not killing me. I kept this away from you long enough. I am going to attempt to BLOW YOUR MINDS!**

 **Also, if you didn't see, I corrected the naming error I had in the last chapter, as a few of you pointed out (you know who you are) if you caught it, grand; it won't happen again.**

 **I am not even sure how I was getting more favs and followers, but I did. Well. Screw it, let's roll with it. Also, 20000+ views. Holy crap. I love my fanbase.**

 **New Followers: Kamuron, duskrider, Anthonythesupersayian, firespirit2000, NewPorty, tsuk1, Nero Angelo Constantine, Rogue Dragon forever, MasterCaedus, zack25king, Nixtoo, tzu753, KH-RWBY1642, houndman333, Ciel Blaze, darklord71, caspian1a.**

 **New Favorites: Kamuron, Neuanfang, duskrider, NewPorty, goddragonking, Rogue Dragon forever, daffaalfikri, RubyRose161, MasterCaedus, zack25king, Nixtoo, KH-RWBY1642, Ciel Blaze, darklord71.**

 **Ok. No more screwing around. Let's get the action going.**

 **Blah blah blah. Don't own anything. All credit goes to creators.**

* * *

The Vault- Central Chamber

Sora, Weiss, Xion, and Ïsa are up to their necks in Heartless, with no end in sight. Sure, it was all minions and mooks, but there still were thousands of them. It was more a battle of attrition than anything else.

And our heroes were losing. Weiss was running low on Dust and her Aura was almost out. Ïsa could not truly go full power while underground with no way of obtaining moonlight, he was near exhausted. Xion had very little room to maneuver, thus making  
stealth a rather meaningless option, and she was running low on Magic as well. Sora was trying his hardest, yet he couldn't risk another Drive Form in the possibility of Anti Form rearing its ugly head; he didn't have enough power for a Final Form.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'We need to hold out just a bit longer.' The boy thought. Looking back, he saw the Atlesian soldiers fighting valiantly, believing he could lead them to victory. 'I need some backup. Or this will be the end of all of us.'

After poorly blocking a Shadow's claw, Sora rolled away from strike and felt a weight in his pocket shift. Sora grinned; he knew just what it was. The gift from a certain red-themed girl that when used, would call upon one of the most dangerous weapons  
on the face of Remnant.

Sora took out the dog whistle, and blew as hard as he could. Not a sound came from it, yet the whole battle lulled to a stop. Not a single thing stirred. The Heartless looked around, almost as if in fear. Then a small bang was heard that attracted  
the attention of every moving thing there.

A louder bang followed, and a louder one, and another. The footsteps of the creature echoed louder and louder through the halls as it approached its prey. The ground began to rumble and quake, the noise coming to a resounding climax. A crash resounded  
from the wall where every eye was turned to as the barrier exploded open. As the dust settled, the beast roared with angered fury, a fearsome call that all beings began to cower from…

"YIP! YIP! YIP!"

The unrelenting Zwei had entered the battle. May Monty Oum and Kingdom Hearts have mercy on the souls who stood against the Corgi of Doom.

* * *

The Vault- Priority One Prison Sector

Blake stopped suddenly, causing Roxas to slide to a halt, but not before he careened into a wall, falling flat on his back after his face rebounded off the much more stubborn surface.

"Owwwww!" Roxas moaned in pain and humiliation. "Why did you stop?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the world." Blake said cryptically. "I fear a great and terrible power has been unleashed upon our enemies…"

"Huh?"

Blake snapped out of her reverie of fear with a shake of her head. As suddenly as Blake's change of persona had come, it was gone, being replaced by the original fear that she had had. "Come on. We have to get to Adam." And she took off, leaving Roxas  
to wonder what just happened.

A little later, the duo arrive at a chamber sealed by a solid metal door. Or was at least. All that remained was scrap metal blasted to pieces, and a cold Darkness that permeated the air.

Roxas bent down to examine the door. "Darkness was used to rip this apart," Roxas observed. "I've felt this before. And what's worse, it's powerful Darkness too."

"But Wulvsbane could never do anything like this before. He never used nor had any Dark powers." Blake interjected.

"That may be true, but it can be given. The question is: who gave it?" Roxas mulled the question over is his head, but hadn't a clue as to who.

"Regardless," Blake interrupted, "He can now get to Adam. We've got to hurry before that monster is free."

The pair rush into the main chamber weapons drawn, only to lower them as they watched a man the girls of Team RWBY hoped would never again be a threat, Adam Taurus, rise from his prison, in full strength if his nimble movements were any indication.  
His loyal Lieutenant glowing with Darkness at his side.

The Butcher turned to the newcomers, and scowled. "Blake. I should've known you would be the one to come after me." He shifted his gaze to Roxas. "Still working with human scum, I shouldn't be surprised."

Roxas bristled at Adam's barb. "Blake, hang back, they're mine." Roxas slowly walked forward, his cloak shifting to full black and obscuring his face.

"Roxas!" Blake called. "Don't underestimate him! I can fight!"

"I know you can," a dark voice spoke from beneath the hood. "But I want them all for myself."

He summoned his signature blades, dragging them across the floor, causing a painful screech to the three Faunus. Sparks rained down from the contact points as he advanced toward his opponents.

"Don't be a fool," Adam scoffed. "If that blonde bitch couldn't touch me, what makes you think you can?"

Roxas paused, stopping his movement. In a fatal tone, he warned, "For insulting my best friend's gal, you get no mercy."

In a blink of an eye, Adam drew Wilt and slashed past Roxas. Blake thought it was all over, looking down in shame and sadness.

CLANG!

Blake looked up, noting the strange sound that was not steel through cloth and flesh. Roxas had BLOCKED ADAM'S DRAW!

"Tsk. Not bad," Roxas clicked his tongue. "But I'm still better." It was then that Blake realized that Roxas had guarded into his 'Duel Stance.'

The End.

Roxas lunged faster than any time he had before, and slashed Adam in his unguarded side. A wound appeared, going straight through his still-full Aura. The giant gash in Adam's clothing already dripping blood.

"What… are… you…?" Adam gasped, then collapsed from trauma.

Roxas never even gave him the satisfaction of an answer as he stepped over Adam's bleeding body. "Now," Roxas spoke up. "For the real threat." And trudged over to Wulvsbane.

* * *

The Vault- Central Chamber

Ïsa was thoroughly lost.

One moment his side was losing, the Heartless gaining ground over the remains of the defensive line. The next, the world stood still as a small dog made his rather dramatic entrance.

And presently, he's hitting said dog, now on FIRE, like a tennis ball. The swirling vortex of flame and fur roasting the monsters where they stood.

"WoooooooHOOOOOOOOO!" Sora, as usual, was having a blast while doing the strangest things. He spiked Zwei down, causing a crater that would make a small meteor jealous, before said dog bounced up to be served over to Xion.

Xion had mixed feelings about what she was doing.

On the one hand, she's beating an ABSOLUTELY adorable puppy around like a baseball, making her feel terrible about the whole ordeal. On the other, the dog himself looked like he'd never felt so alive than he did right now. So that's ok... Right? It  
didn't look like her Keyblade was hurting him. Heck, nothing did, and Ïsa had straight up slammed his claymore down on the dog.

"What is with this dog?" Ïsa questioned what every person viewing the spectacle thought.

* * *

The Vault- Priority One Prison Sector

Roxas and Wulvsbane circled the room, eyes never leaving their opponent. Blake was standing near the back, having dragged Adam's near carcass away from the confrontation.

"You'll pay for hurting the boss twerp!" The large Lieutenant threatened, brandishing his giant weapon.

"Pfft. Please," Roxas blustered. "Drop the act. You and I both know you're stronger than that creep now. What I want to know is this. why come get Adam Taurus when he's second best then?"

Wulvsbane chuckled darkly. "You're perceptive kid, I'll give you that." He lowered his chainsaw just a bit. "The truth is, my… benefactor had a few reasons for this operation, all of which I'm allowed to reveal.

"First: cause panic. New monsters have been seen running amok in the very walls of the city while old monsters have broken from prison. The Grimm will swarm to the negativity it will cause, causing more panic.

"Next, my benefactor thought this would be the perfect way to announce their return, by showing that even the most secure places are within reach.

"And a side objective: see if we can get Taurus to become one of us. A user of pure Darkness."

"And I probably won't get an answer to who this 'benefactor' is as you took care not to even reveal their gender." Roxas assumed.

"Correct." Wulvsbane nodded.

Roxas shrugged carelessly. "Then I have no more use of you, time to relieve you of your rank… Lieutenant."

Wulvsbane lunged with his mighty sword downward only for it to crash down on Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Roxas pushed the large man off him and gained some space, only to notice the tendrils of Darkness evaporating off Wulvsbane's shoulders. Through  
the thick mask, a sickly yellow glow shined through the eye holes.

Wulvsbane slashed to the side, sending a wave of Darkness to crash over Roxas, throwing him into a wall. He got up and, with his Keyblades floating by his side, engaged Wulvsbane to the death. An upward chainsaw was dodged by a backflip, a foot lashing  
out to kick the jaw of the massive man. A flurry of strikes from Keyblades only bounced off a Dark Barrier.

Roxas switched things up, attempting to use a light grid and energy balls to strike Wulvsbane from all sides. But the barrier which protected the Dark follower remained intact and unscathed only to shoot outwards, throwing Roxas's Keyblades into the  
bars of a nearby cell, creating a crashing cacophony of noise.

Wulvsbane backed up, shaking his head. Almost as if he was stunned.

Roxas had an idea. "Blake! Cover your ears, NOW!" Blake had no idea why, but she did it. Roxas used both Keyblades and stuck every metal surface he could find. The resulting screeching, clanging, ear-rupturing noise brought Wulvsbane to his knees,  
screaming in pure agony as his advanced Faunus hearing was used as a weakness.

Roxas capitalized on Wulvsbane's pain by charging a beam of pure light and firing it straight into his opponent who took the full force and was forced against the wall by the shear power of the warm light.

When Roxas finally ended the spell, he looked on as his opponent laid there, finished.

"May… Darkness… take you!" Wulvsbane struggled violently to curse his enemy.

Roxas walked up to the man, Oblivion in hand. "And may the light burn you." With that, Roxas ran Wulvsbane through, impaling his heart.

With blood on his lips, Wulvsbane leaned forward and struggled to whisper his final curse. "N-not… d-done… yet. C-can't… r-run… fast… e-e-enough human… scum."

Roxas gasped in horror as he realized what was about to happen. He turned and ran toward Blake and covered her body with his as the darkness in Wulvsbane exploded violently outwards.

When it was all over, Blake looked up at Roxas, the pain on his face readily apparent.

"Don't say anything," Roxas breathed out. "Ven would've killed me if something happened to you." With that, he collapsed.

* * *

The Vault- Central Chamber

The Atlesian soldiers were cheering. They'd done it! The monsters were beaten back, they were saved!

In another part of the chamber, four young adults sat worried as their comrades were still missing.

Yang and Raven appeared first. The former led a barely conscious Lea on her shoulder while the latter carried her still unconscious brother the same way. Sora rushed up and helped Lea to stand and also asking what happened. Before he could answer,  
Blake came running down the chamber, screaming for help.

She was covered in blood.

Fearing the worst, Lea and Xion took off running, hoping they were wrong.

When the two arrived at the prison area, they learned they were wrong. But the truth, was pretty grim too. Adam Taurus lay dead on the ground, a pool of blood being the backdrop to a gruesome end. The entire room felt cold and bitter. The reason laid  
on a wall front of them. A scarred, smoking White Fang mask. He gave up his heart to Darkness, and it consumed everything.

Including the smoking coat of their friend, that had saved his life.

Roxas slept in his normal clothes, the damage from the previous battle apparent by several scratches, bruises, burns, and cuts. But he was alive.

"He's one lucky son of a bitch," Lea stated.

"Yeah. You think he'll be okay?" Xion asked.

"Guarantee it, but there may be shells in his future." With this, Lea and Xion grinned at each other before picking a side of Roxas up and carrying him back to safety.

* * *

 **That went better than I expected. And more powerful too. Let me know how it was readers.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ciel Blaze: Thank you, but I'm hoping this one was more epic.**

 **kodykingkentia1: Uhhhhhh... Ok.**

 **Guest: Well, here's the thing, it only would've taken Ven a few minutes. I just didn't want to write that because it seemed unnecessary to the plot if you can understand. I wanted the odds stacked against so few heroes.**

 **grimlock987: I can make her if I want to. Plus, Neo actually has a casted voice actor in the real series, she just hasn't spoken yet. Look it up.**

 **warrior of six blades: See, I went another path, one where Roxas took on his darker persona in protection of those he cares for. Plus, I get to do a shell bit like in 358/2 days. Yay!**

 **I also thought of having Roxas get the Samurai, but that's too much of a repeat, so screw it, he kills that pompous prick in a single blow. I always hated Taurus's character.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: Thank you once again friend. I'm still on the fence, but maybe it can show up somewhere else… *Cough*SpeculatedSequel*Cough**

 **I was more thinking KH2 cause that's what I always picture Sora as having grown up with that game.**

 **Eliphas-Chaos: Shhhhhhhhhh… people will realize what I'm up to. You'll give away mond blowing sequences with speculations like those. And I changed the name. Stupid autocorrect.**

 **Gravenimage: Thanks!**

 **It's been too long since I've last typed this:**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

 **Ya know, I have no bloody idea why you guys like this story as much as you do. I update like, once a month, and you guys STILL keep giving love to this story. WHY? Anyway, I have got the fluff chapter of a lifetime here, with four couples enjoying each other's company in ways they only can. There will be references to two other couples, but since I don't know how to write out a dance, not going to happen onscreen. (NO! THERE IS NO SMUT!) But anyways, let's get this done!**

 **I got a long list of names here:**

 **New Fav's: Toy2711, supernoob257, Loveallfandoms, nchuynh, MegaOmegaPhantom, bleachdelta, Ex-StarBurn, Blueblood66, yodogs200, GalaxyLight364, RamenEnthusiast22, superwirtter ik super cheesy, Gallade144, The Asiassassin, YangXiaoLong213, destructorsan, bowser3000000, dark knight 52, Demon War God, keybladedude**

 **New follows: Toy2711, Zombiedonald, nchuynh, herooftime69, Ex-StarBurn, Blueblood66, MrCraken, yodogs200, GalaxyLight364, RamenEnthusiast22, Czar Joseph, KingWykkyd57, superwirtter ik super cheesy, Gallade144, The Asiassassin, YangXiaoLong213, destructorsan, bowser3000000, dark knight 52, Demon War God, keybladedude**

 **Let the cuteness: BEGIN!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - Medical Wing, Three Days After the Vault**

When Roxas woke up, the first thing he noticed was a haze of color on his pillow. 'Wait, pillow?' He rose quickly, taking in the expansive room with a vaulted ceiling in Beacon's classic paint job. Looking around, he observed there were numerous small beds, all with the same plain coverings and sheets. Some had dividers around them, others not. At the left end of the hall, a large set of doors sat closed. On the right, a small office with a window was seen. "Must be a hospital wing." He concluded aloud.

With his question, he heard a stirring by his bed and looked over, seeing Xion sleeping in a chair with her head resting on the edge of the cot. This fact alone would have made him smile, but the next thing he saw filled him with fond memories.

There were seashells surrounding the place where his head was on the pillow, and Roxas had a good idea where they were from.

Turning back to Xion, he shook her lightly, wresting her from dreamland. "Hey," he chuckled softly, "time to get up sleepyhead."

Xion raised her head, and her eyes widened instantly. "Roxas!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck, tears of relief soaking Roxas's shirt.

"What's all this for?" he laughed comfortingly. "Was I out for weeks again?"

"No, but you were out for a few days," she explained, her voice muffled. "And I was SO worried about you!"

The Nobody returned the hug and they stayed that way for about a minute or so, Roxas stroking her back soothingly. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not leaving you this time."

"And I'm not leaving you," she replied. Roxas shifted around and she felt a warm sensation on her forehead. Roxas pulled away from the kiss with the kindest smile on his face Xion had ever seen. She leaned closer to him…

And was interrupted by the loud groaning of the double doors at the end of the hall. With measured steps, Ozpin strode in and turned his calculating eye to the pair, stopping a couple yards away. "Ah, I see you're awake Roxas. Good, now I can call the meeting. Come to my office in an hour and I'll explain the situation to all of you." With that, he abruptly turned, and exited the Medical Wing. Roxas and Xion could only turn and stare at each other questioningly.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy – Ozpin's Office, One Hour Later**

For the fifth time in a matter of minutes, the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of another group. Everyone turned to see Roxas, Xion, and Lea exit and join the already assembled Teams RWBY, JNPR, Sora, Ven, and Ïsa, along with Ozpin and Glynda.

Taking a deep breath and attracting everyone's attention, Ozpin began to speak. "I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I believe you all have questions, and I have answers." The serious and inquisitive stares of everyone present invited him to continue. "As most of you now know, the Vault was attacked and nearly taken by a force of darkness led by one of our own and a former enemy. These were not Grimm, mind you, but Heartless." JNPR, not having been there, looked to the others in disbelief, only to be given confirming nods from the others. Ruby looked up at Sora in concern, but he just gave her a thumbs up.

Ozpin continued. "But what you don't know, was the perpetrator of this assault. It may have been led by Qrow and Wulvesbane, but there is another pulling the strings." He let this sink in for a moment and everyone's gaze hardened. He turned to stare directly at Ruby. "Ms. Rose, do you remember what I said to you during your first year after the altercation between you and Ms. Schnee? My reply to you when you asked if I made a mistake in making you the leader of Team RWBY?"

Ruby fidgeted a bit and stared at the floor, trying to pull the memory up. "Umm… You said it had only been one day?" she guessed.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Yes… but what else?" he urged.

Ruby's eyes widened as she remembered. She looked up to meet Ozpin's eyes and spoke levelly. "You said you've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet."

The entire room turned to Ozpin with varying looks of uncertainty and wariness. Ozpin, on his part, gave a rueful and baleful grimace. "That's correct. And it appears my mistakes have come back to haunt me. One in particular: my greatest mistake, the one that led to the terrible events that took place in the past two years." Everyone subconsciously raised their guard at the thought of this 'mistake,' especially Pyrrha and Ruby.

Ozpin gazed past the young adults, a haunted look ghosting his features. "This mistake was- is, my wife, Salem." The entire group looked on, horrified and in shock. The news hung in the air like a toxic mist. Silence permeated the room, thick and suffocating. Glynda, who had stayed completely motionless throughout the meeting, looked away in defeat, wiping a tear from her eye. Ozpin could only hang his head in shame, the years of guilt appearing to dramatically age his form.

The students watched Ozpin with worry. Gone was the cool, calm, and calculating Headmaster of Beacon Academy. In his place, was a broken old man with nothing left to lose. Ruby built up the courage to ask the question on everyone's mind, breaking the deathly silence. "Sir, if I may ask, what happened to her?"

Ozpin looked up, face completely emotionless and detached. "It was a suicide mission, I led an expedition straight into the Grimmlands, the heart of darkness in this world. Four of us went in, my wife included, only Glynda and I came out."

Glynda expanded on Ozpin's half mad rant. "We were tasked with finding the source of the Grimm by the Kingdoms. We commanded about a hundred of the best Huntsmen and Huntresses on Remnant to accompany our team. At first, we were unstoppable. Everything fell before us, then we truly entered the darkness. I saw Grimm that I've never seen again, and one by one, these creatures killed us off. It was during an especially bloody ambush, that Salem told us to run. She would hold those monsters off while we fled. Ozpin and I were completely against the idea, but she would have none of it. So we escaped, while Salem supposedly died defending us."

Ozpin spoke up again. "But there are fates worse than death." He rose with new confidence, with an aura of a man on a mission. "Now, her corrupted mind and body control the Grimm, the Darkness itself, to end the time of man and Faunus. And she will stop at nothing to do this." He walked to the expansive window behind his desk, gazing out into the distance. "In the past, she had pawns do her dirty work, giving them a chance at power."

"Cinder." Ruby spat venomously.

Ozpin nodded. "Now, she has already gifted her forces with power. Her 'Dark Four,' as she called them. Two are unwillingly corrupted, be it fears or dismay; while two have given themselves over to the Dark by their consent. I believe Qrow was one of the unwilling ones, while Wulvesbane allowed the Darkness into his heart."

"So where are the other two? Who are the other two?" Blake half-asked, half-demanded.

Ozpin fixed on the Faunus girl with a sharp eye. "We do not know, with Qrow still in a coma, we have no idea who they are, or the location of Salem's hiding place."

"Well, what are we doing here?!" Blake snapped. "We need to find and stop these guys!" Nora was psyching up her psycho side, Yang punched her palm, Lea and Roxas pumped their fists, but the others looked on a little more cautiously.

Ozpin raised a hand in a to silence and calm the group. "And you will. But until we gain more intel, you cannot do any more." They slumped at this statement. "You all have been through a great ordeal this past week. So I strongly," he accented the last word and staring straight at Belladonna, "recommend you take this tame to rest, relax, and recuperate."

Blake rolled her eyes at this and was abort to retort, before Ozpin interrupted her. "Am I clear?" The group made various gestures and actions of confirmation, excluding Blake, before Ozpin sat back at his desk. "Now, you are dismissed. Please stand vigilant and ready for anything, but don't go looking for trouble."

With that, the group parted ways. When only Ozpin and Glynda remained, she looked over to him. "Do you really think they can do it? Do you think they can stop the Darkness forever?"

Ozpin gazed at the far wall, deep in thought. "Together, they just might do it."

* * *

 **Team SVRX Dorm – Three Days Later**

Sora, Roxas, Lea, Ventus, and Ïsa were relaxing in the dorms, bored out of their skulls, the girls were out doing other things, while Jaune was doing weapon tune-ups with Ren.

Getting a text from Yang, based on the loud guitar riff, Lea pulled out the Scroll he was given as a TA and after reading the message, grinned like a fool. Replying with a quick response, he looked up at the guys with newfound fire. "Yo dudes! Guess who just scored a date this weekend with the HOTTEST lady around?"

Sora smirked from the wall he was sitting against. "Looks like I owe Ruby that five Lien after all." He didn't sound too mad about it though.

Ven looked over to Sora from the desk chair. "Oh yeah, you two bet over either Yang or Lea asking the other out first!" He chuckled a bit. "After fighting Yang, I was totally betting on her."

Roxas rolled over on his bed and sat up sharply. "So, I'm guessing Yang's got more guts than you do? It figures she'd ask you." He casually mocked his friend.

Lea raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I ain't arguing with ya on this for once. But needless to say, I'm going clubbing with Yang YEEEEOOOOWWWW Long tomorrow night!" The other four just groaned at the pun, while somewhere in Vale, a certain Blonde Brawler started cracking up. "Speaking of dates," Lea continued, "How about you gents? Got any nights on the town with the ladies this weekend?" He turned to Roxas, giving his best friend a Cheshire Cat grin. "Got anything planned with Xion?"

As the other three in the room turned their attention to Roxas, he blanched at the sudden turn of events. "I-I was planning on something," he answered, deflecting the subject.

Lea just shook his head in mock shame at his long-time friend. "How the hell have we been amigos this long and I haven't rubbed off on you yet?" He gave a patronizing smirk.

"Shut Up! It's because I don't want to end up a slacker with a bad hair day." Sora and Ven "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH'd" at the comeback. "But I was thinking going back to the old stomping grounds, just the two of us." Roxas admitted.

Lea nodded in approval of the idea. "It has quite a bit of merit. But don't you go and forget the Ice Cream though."

"Uh, Duh!" Roxas mocked "I got it memorized. What about you Sora?" He turned to the teen in question.

"Well…." Sora started, thinking of something that could compete with Roxas's date. It had to be something really special. Ruby was special to him. He felt something being with her that he never felt with another person, even Kairi. He wanted to share this feeling… 'Wait. That's it!' A figurative lightbulb turned on in his head. Grabbing his Scroll, Sora dashed out the room, dialing a number as he went.

"Ya think he's got something good planned?" Lea asked Roxas, who could only respond with a shrug and an indecisive grunt.

Ven added, "Knowing him, it's going to be super sappy and have something to do with lazing around." The others nodded in simultaneous agreement, that was Sora in a nutshell. "By the way, has anyone seen Blake? I can't reach her on her Scroll."

"Ignoring the reason WHY you want to talk to Blake," Lea smugly grinned, "I'll text Yang to see if she's seen her." He tapped a quick message to her and sent it. In about thirty seconds, the guitar riff played again, and Lea read the message to him aloud. _"I'm not sure, haven't seen her in about a day, but Nora said she saw Kitty Cat in the library. I'm a little worried for her."_ "That's concerning." Lea added.

"You said it." Ven grimaced. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, see if she's calmed down any, and you idiots won't be breathing down my neck." He looked at Lea in particular, who gave put on an innocent act that no one believed.

Just then, Sora burst in and whispered something to Roxas that no one else could hear. All the while, Roxas got a more and more impressed look on his face, making everyone else want to instantly be in on the secret. Sora stepped back from Roxas and asked him, "So, what do you think?"

"Bro, I can definitely help you with that. Just tell me when and I'll make it happen, just make sure it's before I leave with Xion."

"I owe you big time for this one, Rox." They clasped forearms and they shook on it. The rest of the room was still confused and wanted to be in the know.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll just take your title in the Struggle Tournament, then it's even."

"Wow dude," Sora said, feigning hurt. "Is nothing sacred anymore? How could you man?!"

"Whatever!" Roxas scoffed, "I technically had it first!" Sora had to agree with that reasoning, even if it was a fake Twilight Town.

"Looks like we all have our particular plans," Ïsa said coolly, rising from the chair he was sitting on. "I hope you all have fun."

He was about to leave before he was intercepted by Lea. "Wait a second," he said. "You have been silent this whole time, what are YOU doing tomorrow? You got plans you ain't telling us?"

With the slightest amount of smugness, Ïsa responded. "Yes, Weiss and I were invited yesterday to go Ballroom Dancing with Pyrrha and Jaune tomorrow night, we accepted. Looks like you weren't the first to 'Score' a date." With that he walked out, leaving a slack jawed Lea and a dumbfounded Roxas in his wake.

"WAIT! WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard, The Next Day**

To say that there wasn't excitement in the air, you'd have to be more naïve than Sora on a bad day. Five couples, dressed in differing attire, were chatting animatedly in front of the statue, discussing their individual plans for the weekend. Weiss and Pyrrha were wearing formal ball gowns while their partners had on proper suits. Xion, Roxas, Sora, and Ruby had on their casual attire, but Ruby had a separate bag with her, as did Sora.

While Lea was just back in his street clothes, Yang however had chosen to swap out her brown jacket and skirt for a deep green one and the skirt covered a little more of the front, along with a pair of matching socks. She had a black belt on that displayed her emblem, but there wasn't one on the shirt. The bandanna around her leg was black as well. **{It's an early design of Yang from the RWBY wiki.}**

"So," Roxas started, catching everyone's attention. "Sora, you want to travel?"

"That depends," Sora turned to his date. "Ruby, did you remember to pack the things I asked of you?"

She lifted the beach bag. "Yes, but you never told me why I would need it. Will you tell me now?" She put on her best Kicked Puppy Face, and Sora almost broke right there.

"Not yet. Roxas, if you would please open the portal." Roxas raised his hand, and a Corridor of Nothingness appeared in front of Sora and Ruby.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a laugh.

Sora only smiled reminiscently. "Home," he said. And with that, they walked through the portal, which closed behind them.

"Xion?" Roxas asked. "You ready to leave?" His only answer was a nod from the girl as he opened another portal and the two made their exit.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Yang called to Lea. "You ready to LEAve?"

Lea scoffed. "As LONG as you are!" With that, he summoned his glider, mounting it with Yang hugging his back, they sped off to the club, which left only Jaune, Pyrrha, Ïsa, and Weiss at the statue.

"Yeah," Jaune sighed. "I got nothing for a grand exit." Laughing sweetly, Pyrrha kissed his check and the four departed for the Bullhead docks, arm in arm with their partners.

Ventus looked on as the couples left, feeling happy for them, but determined to make things right here as well. "Ok," he said aloud, to nobody in particular. "Guess it's my turn."

* * *

 **Corridor of Nothingness #1- Sora and Ruby**

"Are we really going to your home islands? Another world?" Ruby asked excitedly, staring in amazement around the Corridor, her not being awake for the first one.

"Yup. Thought you'd like a change in scenery," Sora offered. "And Destiny Islands is beautiful this time of year." He walked the length of the Corridor casually, letting Ruby take in the strange feeling of wonder a Corridor produced.

Right as she was going to exit, she paused. Turning around, she gazed into Sora's sapphire eyes with her silver ones. "This is really happening? All those stories, all those tales, they're coming true? I'm about to enter another world?"

Sora could only smile, genuinely happy with sharing this with another. "Yeah. It is. It's all reality now." Shifting his bag to one hand, he took Ruby's hand with his other. "We'll go together." Ruby could only nod happily. The two strode forward into the sun…

And were greeted with the business end of a Keyblade.

* * *

 **Corridor of Nothingness #2 – Roxas and Xion**

The couple of former Nobodies walked side by side, enjoying the other's company as they walked the familiar portal.

"Excited to go back?" Roxas asked?

"Of course!" Xion cheered, rather out of character. "I mean we had so many good memories here! You, Axel, and I just sitting on the Clock Tower, eating Ice Cream after work, watching the sunset that would never end."

"What's the first thing you want to do?" Roxas asked. "This whole evening is planned around you."

Xion grinned enthusiastically. "Well, why not the Struggle Tournament? Or going up to see the 'Haunted' Mansion?" Xion suggested.

Roxas laughed. "You know; I like the way you think." With that, they stepped out into the familiar twilight of Twilight Town.

* * *

 **Entrance to 'DAS CLÜB' – Yang and Lea**

As the two party-goers neared the entrance to the club, a couple of bouncers attempted to block their way, then they saw Yang.

"…So, why did those guys take off like their lives depended on it?" Lea asked, completely amused by the behavior of the two men.

"I may or may not have trashed this place once or twice, owner and bodyguards included, searching for information."

"That sounds extreme."

Yang just laughed. "Don't worry, they're gangsters. They have it coming."

Lea nodded in acceptance. "Ah, that explains the attire that makes them look like stereotypical henchmen. So, we going to blow these doors wide open?" His question was accented by the summoning of his Keyblade

Yang giggled. "Awww, you do know how to show a girl a good time!" With that, she activated Ember Celica.

Junior was about to have a huge headache.

* * *

 **Beacon Library**

Ventus wandered the endless halls of the library, certain he'd find a specific black haired beauty among the shelves. He heard a rustle from the next section and turned the corner to see Blake Belladonna, swiftly scanning over the pages of a book before closing it and returning it to the shelf, only to repeat the process with another. Groans and grunts of frustration sometimes escaping her mouth.

He walks up slowly behind her, as if he's afraid he might scare her off. "Blake?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

Turning around, she looked up at him and he could tell this was going to be a difficult argument.

* * *

 **Destiny Islands**

"Sora?" "Riku?"

"Holy shit, it is you!" The silver haired Keyblade Master lowered his Way to Dawn to better greet his best friend. "What's been taking you so…" It was then when he noticed the young girl in black and red behind him.

Sora begun introductions to two of the biggest people in his life. "Riku, I'd like you to meet Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is my best friend Riku Kurayami."

"Hi. It's a pleasure, Sora's told me so much about you." Ruby raised her hand to shake his, but was left hanging.

Riku was just standing there and smirking. Then, he started chuckling, which grew into uproarious laughter. Sora was staring at him as if he'd gone mad, which he might've quite honestly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry, this is just gold, dude. You leave to track down the revived pieces of your heart, stay for months without contacting us, and when you DO get back, it's not with those guys, but a girlfriend." Riku broke down again after barely gasping out his reasoning to do so.

Ruby turned red at the word "girlfriend," but she didn't speak out against it. She noticed that Sora didn't rectify the statement either, and she blushed harder at the idea of Sora agreeing with the word. 'Are we really a couple?' She asked herself. Could this be true?

"Sora! You're back!" The Remnant-born girl was drawn out of her internal musings by someone calling out to her date. She looked up to see a girl with long crimson hair that flowed down below her shoulders wearing a short, pink dress with a white tank underneath waving at them from a bridge to their right. This was Sora's other best friend, Kairi.

"Kairi!" Riku called over to her. "Get down here, our resident lazy bum has returned!"

"Hey!" Sora took offense. "I'm not THAT lazy!"

"I can tell," Riku chuckled. "Where ARE the others anyway?"

Sora rubbed his head, muttering something Riku couldn't quite hear only catching some parts, raising an eyebrow at what he did hear.

"What's this about Lea and a Long?"

Ruby giggled and answered for Sora. "He says that they are all on dates. Lea went with my sister, Yang Xiao Long, to a club on my world."

Riku rubbed his face in exasperation. "Course he's slacking too." By this time, Kairi had joined the group and ran to hug Sora.

"It's great to see you again!" She said, then saw an awkward Ruby looking away from the exchange, rubbing her wrists. "Who is this?" Kairi broke the hug and walked slowly to Ruby as Sora introduced them.

"Ruby Rose, this is Kairi Kokoro. Kairi, Kokoro, this is Ruby Rose." Ruby waved shyly. Kairi had an expressionless face as she looked at Ruby.

"You," Kairi started, still observing Ruby. "Are SO CUUUUUTE! Where did you get that outfit?! And your hair! The color looks so natural!" Kairi started gushing over the new girl, all the while the guys were sweatdropping behind her.

"Ummm… thanks?" Ruby tried. She looked over to Sora for help, who instantly got the message. He stepped behind Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he said, pulling Kairi away a bit. "Give her some space." Kairi turned around and gave a sly grin to Sora. "I'm not even going to ask what that face is about." His face then turned serious, turning to both Riku and Kairi. "Guys, Ruby is from another world, and they need our help."

* * *

 **Twilight Town**

Seifer flew backwards as the last orb fell from his vest, losing his Struggle Bat as he went. Roxas, from the other side of the arena, twirled his Bat around as the crowd cheered.

 **"** **ROXAS HAS DEFEATED SEIFER AND IS NOW THE NEW STRUGGLE CHAMPION!"** The announcer cried out. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Xion cheered the loudest, screaming Roxas's name. The two former Nobodies had met up with the Twilight Town Trio on the way over; while not actually knowing Roxas, the five had become acquainted with each other.

"Way to go Roxas!" Xion hollered.

"That's how it's done Rox!" Hayner wooped.

"Knew you could do it!" Olette clapped.

Pence just threw a thumbs up, no words were needed.

The promoter walked up to Roxas, the Champion's Belt in hand. "Well fought, young man!" He praised. "Haven't seen fighting like that since Sora last came to town!" He handed the belt to Roxas, who slung it over one shoulder, shaking the man's hand, and walking down to see his "fans."

"Great fight dude!" Hayner punched his shoulder. "Hey we're going back to the usual spot, want to tag along?"

"Nah. Me and Xion are going to grab some ice cream. Maybe next time."

Hayner nodded. As the two walked off, he turned to leave with Pence and Olette. "You know," he started. "There are a lot of weird guys we keep befriending who don't turn up very often." The others just thought it over, and agreed, before continuing their walk in silence.

Back with Roxas and Xion, the two got a small cooler of ice cream from the shop, then headed to Station Plaza. "Man," Roxas sighed. "It feels like I'm home here."

Xion hummed, before nodding wholeheartedly. "Definitely. We spent more time here than anywhere else, and I wouldn't have it any other way!" Roxas grinned at the statement, the sight of which make Xion's heart flutter.

As they entered the plaza, a surge of memories came rushing back to them. They smiled as they remember jokes, stories, and ice cream passed between them and Axel during their times together. Unfortunately for Xion, another memory surfaced, one that didn't have a happy ending. She instantly lost her smile, her happy thoughts a moment ago cast aside.

Roxas noticed this change in attitude immediately. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Xion blushed at the contact, and the caring nature of her date, and nodded quickly, hoping to end the subject. Roxas cast one last concerned look, then begrudgingly dropped it, if only for the moment. "Come on," she said, faking her happiness. "Race ya to the top!" She took off post haste, leaving a confused and concerned Roxas behind.

"Huh? Hey wait! I got the ice cream! That's no fair!" Roxas stumbled and attempted to run and catch up, all the while not destroying the tasty treat inside the cooler.

* * *

 **DAS CLÜB**

The doors to the club burst open, prompting the current patrons to stop what they were doing and figure out what or who the hell just busted in. Striding confidently in, were Yang Xiao Long and Lea Sinclair.

Most of the club patrons had no idea who these two were, and frankly didn't care. Thus they went back to their activities. The staff, however, were less keen to see the Blonde Brawler stepping through their doors again. With the amount of clientele tonight, they couldn't be as gung ho as usual. The big man behind the bar got up and walked over to the duo. He was about six and a half, maybe seven feet tall, with a modified outfit of the bouncers, only with no jacket, just a vest.

"Blondie," he sighed exasperatedly. "Why do you keep coming back?" This girl always brought trouble with her, and guessing by the guy she brought along, tonight will be no different.

"Relax Junior," She giggled, drawing a questioning look from the red head beside her. "I'm not here for information, trouble, or a drink. I'm just here on a date. It is Karaoke Night, right?"

Junior relaxed visibly at that news. He motioned behind his back for his men to stand down, which they did with relief. "Yes, it is open mic night. Shall I get a song ready for you? We just got a new DJ who seems to know any and every song." Yang nodded and turned to Lea.

"You're my backup, hope your pipes are ready." She had on a shit eating grin, which Lea did not appreciate.

"Hold on now Sparky," Lea interrupted with a hand. "You said nothing about singing. I do NOT sing." He punctuated this with wide crossing swings of his arms.

Yang only laughed. "You do now Urchin."

Lea scoffed and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I even know the song? How can I sing a song I don't know the words to?" He thought he had her beat, until Yang pulled out her Scroll, and dialed him up, the ringtone he set for her going off from his pocket. Lea bent his head in defeat.

"That's how. Come on, we need to get a spot in the que. Unless you want to get me a drink, hotsuff?" With a kiss on his cheek, Lea walked off to get Yang her drink, vowing not to get her any actual alcohol in her Strawberry Sunrises. Despite what she says and thinks, she can't hold her liquor, even with such a novice drink like a Sunrise.

"Be back in a sec." He may need something though; he hates singing in front of crowds. That stuff was always more Demyx's thing. But, Yang's taking the lead this time, and he'll do it for her. 'Speaking of Demyx,' Lea thought. 'I wonder, what is the coward doing now?' He shook the thought, and continued for the bar as Yang made her way to the DJ to make the request.

For all his moaning, Lea knew the part Yang wanted him to do pretty well. He'd listened to the song after Yang made it his ringtone for her, and he'd gotten quite good at it. Besides, it's not even that big of a part: fifty seconds, maximum. "For Yang." He repeated quietly over and over. "For Yang."

* * *

 **Beacon Library**

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Ven asked. "Are you doing okay?"

Blake just rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm doing fine." She really wasn't. Her face was paler than usual, she had dark rings and bags under and around her eyes, which were slightly bloodshot. Her appearance was disheveled, at best. She seemed a little thinner, too.

Ventus gave her a disbelieving look. Stepping closer, he asked her, "Are you going to tell me the truth, or am I going to have to take a more drastic approach?" Blake rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. He noticed the book in her hands titled: "Dark Enemies, Dark Times," and Ven got the idea. "You're trying to find something on Salem? You're trying to figure out her next move?"

"Yes," Blake said, harshly. "I'm taking this woman for what she is, a true threat. Not like everyone else has been." She cast an accusatory glare at him. "I for one, want to actually get something done. She isn't waiting around for us to find her, her minions, her plans. Neither should we!"

"Ozpin said he'd tell us if anything came up," The teen said soothingly. "We aren't supposed to go at this ourselves."

"And he hasn't said anything yet!" Blake yelled. "This woman has planned to destroy humanity multiple times; we can't just do nothing!" Blake was growing hysterical now.

"Blake," Ven said, as gentle as a breeze. "Look at yourself. You haven't slept in what looks like days, you've barely eaten, you need to be ready to fight. Right now, you barely look like you can stand."

"I don't need your opinion!" Blake spat, throwing the book to the floor. "Why are you even doing this?!"

Ven placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's because I care about you Blake. I can see your pain, and I want to help you, if you'll let me." Blue eyes met amber, and he could see the hope, the gratitude in them. Then he saw something surface in them, one that held true pain.

She suddenly jolted away, as if he'd burned her. "I don't want you to!" She turned her back on him and started to walk off, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her retreat.

"Then tell me this," Ven calmly asked. "Why don't you want to let me in? Why do you choose this path?" The pain he saw in those eyes was unbearable to him. He wanted to kill that pain, be there for her.

She shed a single tear. With a stoic expression and a heavy heart, she took a shuddering breath. "Because both times I gave someone my heart, I was left empty."

Ven's eyes widened. He pulled her closer, drawing her into a hug, wrapping her tightly with his arms as she openly cried into chest. So that's what it was, she's loved and she's lost. To have your heart laid out on the table, then something crushes it. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "If it isn't too hard, can I ask what happened?"

"W-w-well," she started, with broken words from a broken girl. "My first love was Adam," she then scoffed at her own statement. "You know how that went." She hugged Ven tighter.

"Used to be a great guy, turns out he's evil. Trust me, I know the story." He joked, thinking back to a creepy old man and his master, judging the trials together. He softened again for the next part. "And the… other time?" Blake started to shake more in his embrace. Touchy subject, tread lightly then. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine," she muttered out. "The next was Sun Wukong, a Faunus from Mistral. He brought me out of my shell, had my back on everything, always had a smile. When we got together, I thought I could be happy again." Ven was sensing a "But" here. "Then the final fight against Cinder happened. It all happened so fast," Blake was growing erratic as she sped the story up, her eyes filling with more and more pain. "I don't know exactly what went wrong, but I'm there fighting Beowolves, then I hear a Nevermore screech, a person calling my name, a push against me… then he's there." She slowed down, a melancholy air surrounding her. "He saved me from a Nevermore attack, but he didn't get out of the way. I turn to see him, impaled, and dying, still smiling that bright smile. The last things he said to me were, 'Live a full one, I know I have.'"

Ven hugged her tightly again, but she continued. "It took every fiber of my being to not run from it all, to leave right then and there. After that, his team was never the same. They didn't blame me, but it still hurt them. To his best friend, Neptune, it felt like he lost a brother. He was numb to the world for the longest time, he still sometimes is."

"We've all lost something, or someone." Ven said soothingly. Blake suddenly remembered that, until about a few months ago, Ven was basically dead. "But we have the ones around us to help us find ourselves again." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll leave you to decide on what to do, but I'm here for you, no matter the decision."

He turned to leave, before a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning around, he was met with a warm presence on his lips. A kiss that has bared this young woman's heart out to him, willing to try one last time. And Ven was determined to allow it to love again. He returned the kiss, drawing Blake in as he shared his heart with hers. After what seemed like eternity the two parted, eyes meeting with a new found affection for one another.

"Come on," Ven said, gesturing towards the door. "Let's go get something to eat."

Blake laughed melodiously. "I'd love that." The two held hands and together, they left the dark library and out onto the grounds.

* * *

 **Destiny Islands**

Sitting on and around the Paopu Tree, the for adults discussed the dark times awaiting Remnant ad how to fight them. Sora had filled them in on the world itself, the history of it, and the new threat lingering over its entirety.

"So let me get this straight. An evil sorceress is building an army of Darkness, the likes of which, might I add, is about twice the size of the Siege of Hollow Bastion, plans to WIPE OUT an entire civilization already struggling to survive, and not only does she have Heartless, but an entirely NEW enemy that makes the Heartless seem like fluffy bunnies. Did I get that right?" Riku summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sora shrugged with a nod. "Riku, we need the others. I can't get back to Yen Sid, but you can. I'm calling in a huge favor man. We need all the help we can get. The people down there can barely fight their own monsters in large groups, let alone Heartless. We need experts on this, including you and Kairi."

"Alright," Riku agreed. "I'll get my ship ready and leave tonight." He turned to the red haired girl. "Kairi? You coming along?"

She giggled at him. "Well duh! I can't just let you go alone, can I?" She kissed his cheek, then turned to Sora. "I hope you two will behave while we're gone?"

Sora and Ruby turned bright red at the insinuation. Sora started blabbering "K-k-k-Kairi! It's nowhere near that!"

Both Riku and Kairi howled with laughter at their expense. "We're just joking!" Riku waved it off. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He walked over to Sora and they clasped hands. "Wouldn't want to miss a fight that big!" With a few parting hugs, the two left to get the Gummi Ship prepared for its voyage, leaving Sora and Ruby alone on the tree.

The two stared off into the distance, taking in the beauty of the ocean in peaceful silence. After a little bit, Sora turned to Ruby. "Sorry about having to kill the mood there, they needed to know what was going on."

"No. No. It's ok, I'm glad you're thinking of my world too." Ruby waved the apology off. She was telling the truth, she's glad that Sora would put others before himself, even after returning home. "Soooooo…." Ruby trailed off. "What should we do?"

Sora checked the sun's position. After observing it was about only about midday, he decided that was too early for what he had planned, so he decided they should slack off for a bit. "Want to go for a swim? You can use the shack to change in down there." He pointed to the small hut by the waterfall.

"That sounds great! Let me go get my stuff!" Ruby dashed away in a blur of petals. Sora looked up into the tree. 'Not yet,' He thought.

After a bloody nose and a few hours of swimming and goofing around in the water, exploring the other side of the island, a foot race with no semblances, and just regular old messing around, the two were now once again lazing on the Paopu tree.

Ruby looked up from her spot on the tree and observed the star shaped fruits that hung there. "Hey Sora, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"What are those weird fruits growing on this tree?" Sora's eyes widened and he looked to the sun. It was almost sunset, perfect.

"Well," Sora started. "Those are Paopu fruits. So far as I know, they are a rare plant that only grow on the Islands. I've never seen them on any other world, and I've been to a lot of them." He jumped up, and begun to shimmy his way up the tree. He picked the ripest, most colorful fruit and leapt from the tree back onto the ground. "There's a story about them. Want to hear it?"

"Sure!" Sora walked over and sat next to her, cradling the fruit in his hands. He looked out at the setting sun.

"The legend says, that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. Sailor would make charms of it and give one to their loved one, and wear another, promising safe voyage and to return to each other. Ven, Terra, and Aqua all have one, I think."

Ruby was stunned by story, it was both beautiful and romantic, but it made her wonder something. "Have you ever shared one with anyone before?" Sora could only sigh.

Sora thought long and hard about what to say next. "Did you know there's a secret cave underneath a large patch of vegetation by the waterfall?" When she nodded, Sora continued. "Well, in there, we used to make all these drawing on the walls of the cave. One of them is a drawing of me and Kairi. We both drew sharing one with each other." Ruby looked down, disheartened by this statement. "But it never happened." Ruby looked up again, right into Sora's deep blue eyes. "We grew apart. Now, she's with Riku, and I'm glad they're happy together. Now…" He looked down, and so did Ruby. She gasped at what she saw.

In Sora's hands was the Paopu fruit, split in two to share. Ruby looked up into Sora's kind face. "Now I'm happy to bind my destiny to yours." He completed.

Ruby couldn't stop herself, she pulled Sora in for a loving and tender kiss. She was the happiest girl in the world. In the WORLDS. As they separated, Ruby said softly, "I'll always be there for you. You have made the perfect day complete. Thank you." Then they kissed again, and stayed like that as the sun went down behind the horizon.

* * *

 **Twilight Town**

Roxas and Xion were sitting on the tower, watching the sun never set. While Roxas had finished his third ice cream, Xion hadn't even finished one, her mind wandering elsewhere.

"Hey, you better eat up!" Roxas chuckled weakly. "Your ice cream is melting."

"Oh," she quietly and halfheartedly muttered.

"You're thinking of THAT day, aren't you?" Roxas guessed. Xion stared at him wondering how he knew. "I've been thinking about it too. Ever since we hit the stairs. "The day I lost the most important person to me, and the memory of them too." He took her hand. "Don't worry. No one's going to force us to fight, to bond with someone else, we are own Somebodies now.

"But," Xion argued. "I attacked you! Forced you to kill me, or I'd kill you! How can I forgive myself of that?! How are you supposed to forgive me-MMMPH!"

Her tirade was cut short by Roxas pulling her in and kissing her. He poured his entire being into this kiss. A comforting, loving, and forgiving kiss. As they pulled away, Roxas said, "I already forgave you, Xion. Now, can you forgive yourself?" His response was a happy Xion tackling him backwards on the clock tower and hugging him close. It's all the answer he needed. The last of the ice cream was never eaten, its owners too busy enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **DAS CLÜB**

"You ready?" Yang asked, turning to her date as he prepped a couple of microphones for her and him. When he nodded, she turned to the Teddy Bear DJ, giving him them thumbs up. He responded in kind as he played the track. A guitar riff begun to play.

 **{QUE: "** ** _I BURN!_** **" by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall}**

Yang started with the vocals

 _Come at me,_

 _And you'll see,_

 _I'm more than meets the eye._

 _You think that,_

 _You'll break me,_

 _You're gonna find in time,_

 _You're standing too close to a flame that's burning._

 _Hotter than the sun in the middle of July._

 _Sending out your army, but you still can't win;_

 _Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why..._

She whipped her hair as Lea lit a fire behind them.

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now,_

 _You got nothing that can stop me._

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want._

 _Like a fever I will take you down._

Both Lea and Yang were making the crowd go wild.

 _Reign supreme?_

 _In your dreams;_

 _You'll never make me bow._

 _Kick my ass?_

 _I'm world-class,_

 _And Super Saiyan now._

 _You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;_

 _Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor._

 _Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,_

 _High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar._

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now,_

 _You got nothing that can stop me._

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want,_

 _Like a fever I will take you down._

 _It doesn't have to be this way;_

 _Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn_

 _You can fight your life away;_

 _I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn._

Yang tossed her mic to Lea, who began to rap.

 _Hotter than the sun,_

 _Feel my fire;_

 _Pyromaniac: my desire._

 _Thought that you could see the truth,_

 _'Til I just burned down the booth._

 _Human Torch can't fuck with me;_

 _Johnny Blaze: Suspect B._

 _Strike 'em quick, lightning fast;_

 _Melt them bitches down to ash._

 _Gasoline, kerosene;_

 _Strike the match, ignite the scene._

 _Shit will never be the same;_

 _Feel the fury of my flame._

 _Beg for mercy: it won't help;_

 _Embrace the ending you were dealt._

 _Seems you fucks will never learn;_

 _Now sit back and watch me burn._

The DJ pulled out a guitar of some sort and started to do the solo, as Yang and Lea lit the stage with their personal blazes, keeping everything in check, for once.

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now,_

 _You got nothing that can stop me._

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want,_

 _Like a fever I will take you down._

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now,_

 _You got nothing that can stop me._

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want,_

 _Like a fever I will take you down._

With one last blaze, the song ended to thunderous applause from EVERYONE in the club, including Junior. That was the best performance he'd ever seen in his club, bar none. As the two ended the song, they shared a kiss onstage, Lea leading Yang in by the hips to deepen the kiss.

Then he felt a cold chill. So did everyone else. As everyone began quieting down, a tinkling of laughter could be heard. Then a single slow clap from the door, everyone turned at the same time. Coming down the steps was an enormous man making no noise and a tiny petite woman, who was clapping.

"Bravo!" The woman said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Encore! ENCORE!"

Yang was scared, she knew this woman, but she didn't used to talk. She remembered her from the train all those years ago, the one who almost killed her.

Neopolitan was back in town.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD DONE!**

 **What's this? Neo has appeared again?! Who is the mysterious giant behind her? Who will survive this fight? WHAT WILLL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

 **That was the longest chapter I've ever written. At a whopping 8,430 words, I seem to have outdone myself.**

 **I really hope I did this chapter justice. Please Review and tell me how I did**

 **Speaking of Reviews:**

 **Guest One: Hmmmmm…. I'll SEE what I can do with that EYE-dea. Eh? EH? There isn't much to work off of with one story cryptically pasted on to the end of a season, but I may try to put something in.**

 **Guest Two: And Thank you for reading it!**

 **Clay257: Ya know, it feels great to be back. And thanks for the support!**

 **kodykingkentia1: Nah, don't worry about it, I'm a sucker for RWBY crossovers too.**

 **grimlock987: Well, it wasn't a dance, but I think this was a nice substitute for one. Unfortunately, I have not been able to play Destiny at all, but give me a description of the scene, and I might try to put it in.**

 **warrior of six blades: I am all for going dark side to protect those I care for and Roxas has started to care for these characters a lot. They are closer to him than even the Digital Twilight Town friends were to him before that ended. Dark Roxas is such a great boss fight in KH2 Final Mix and one of the most fun ones in my opinion.**

 **Well, how else are you going to describe the tiny dog that was able to smash through MULTIPLE Paladin Mechs, other than using "Of Doom?" And I still think the Dream Eaters were the more absurd summons. If they don't count, how about Chicken Little? You're pulverizing creatures with BASEBALLS.**

 **KH-Rwby1642: Thanks for the read! Adam was such a prick, he need to be taught who's better, and The Lieutenant is such a useless, yet adaptable character. And I know these things are kinda short, I'm trying to work on that.**

 **Rogue Dragon forever: Zwei is master! And NO! NO WHISTLE FOR YOU!**

 **Gravenimage: Thanks for the comment!**

 **And As Always:**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) Signing Off!**


	18. Let's Party

**Let's Party**

 **I won't give any excuses as to why it took nearly a year to update, only that I needed to cool my head. Even though I didn't touch this story for that whole time, I always got emails of how you all still fav'd and followed the story. I'm glad to be back, now let's begin.**

 **I should address a couple of things as well. First, ladies and gentleman, this fic is a year old as of February, thank you all for sticking with me for so long! Second: RWBY Volume 4, while insightful, will only be mildly taken into consideration. Some small tidbits, such as the Grimm types, Semblance reveals, and other points of reference. The new villains, while wildly interesting, do not have enough to properly write for them.**

 **Now, we get to see the most powerful of the two final Dark Hands of Salem, Neo, and an OC. These two will have epic (hopefully) fight scenes, where new surprises await around every corner. People Have been saying JNPR haven't had much spotlight, that's because I was saving them for this very fight. There will be plenty of surprises shown here. I have analyzed the fighting styles of every person to the best of my ability to get these fights on point, so without further ado.**

 **I welcome all the new Fav's and followers, and there are a lot of you to go through**

 **New Fav's: keybladedude, supergifford, Nightwanderer21, Madma, xXgohanXx21, Narutofan50, Dragdownintotheabyss, Leinne556, HelpSomeone, yuginegi, Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S, Lord-of-Walruses, Keyblade132, DragonicSonic, the traveler90, sheldmaster, GokuTheSSJGod2, The Rogue Of Heroes, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, Akashi1412, Xantius25, Darth Stigma, ShadowDragoon826, doctor3378, deafears14, SilverSoul XIII, ChocoboLover69, Kairi4ever15, blademaster77, NagasawaRaijin, Guardian101X, SilentXD7, Mystic321, jacalman, bluecharizard15, lance021100, NanaOsakiNitama, moonrose221, StarGazer2704, Zylia16, Ultima Z, MajorBrony95.**

 **New Followers: keybladedude, supergifford, InfiniteParadigmShifts, DalekEmperorUltron, Nightwanderer21, Kingster16, Madma, xXgohanXx21, KaiserUltima, Dragdownintotheabyss, Leinne556, Dreams0fCalamity, yuginegi, the traveler90, SuperedX, DragonicSonic, Sincerely-I Don't Care, GokuTheSSJGod2, chaoticmelodius, Zero kami no mu, ShadowDragoon826, Twilight Dance of Chaos, deafears14, SilverSoul XIII, ChocoboLover69, Kairi4ever15, DTDTron, NagasawaRaijin, Guardian101X, blackfirerouge, SilentXD7, bluecharizard15, NanaOsakiNitama, StarGazer2704, Ultima Z.**

 **Welcome to the story all!**

 **Also: I got my first "violation warning" from those guys who think me talking to you guys is a violation of Fanfiction's policy. Praise Be.**

 **Deboy, please check your PM inbox, I'll contact you for your illustration there.**

 **To those Legalese pricks who actually care enough to report fanfiction writers for copywrite, guess what? I still don't own anything, except the OC.**

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

Neo slowly clapped as she stepped down the stairs, her giant of a companion shadowing her as she went. The entire club was thick with tension. Here was one of the most wanted criminals who hasn't been seen for two years since the Fall of Beacon, standing in the middle of a crowded nightclub.

The villainous sprite flashed her eyes, now a sickly gold, to the room. Her trademark smirk pasted on her face. "Bravo," she stated sarcastically. "Absolutely fantastic."

The giant of a man behind her was just grinning broadly, a spark of madness behind a gold eyes. He was at least seven feet tall, wearing various bits of armor over a grey tunic and brown pants that widened near the feet. His stone-gray hair fluttered behind him. On his back, a bronze looking war hammer with two heads stretched upwards of five feet.

"I was in the neighborhood when I heard a lovely sound coming from here," The petite villain continued. "The sound of a cripple and her boy toy singing onstage!" She and the still quiet hulk laughed. Then, the man fired a bolt of darkness into Yang, who couldn't get her Aura up in time and took the brunt of it, collapsing to the floor.

"YANG!" Lea called to her and began advancing on her position, only to be blocked as somethings appeared all around him. They looked like Neoshadows, but had Grimm bone spikes, claws, and those horrifying masks.

"Lady Salem was quite interested in these so-called Heartless," Neo explained. Lea summoned his keyblade and took a stance, but his left hand reached for his pocket and hit the emergency response beacon. It may not reach Sora and Roxas, but that still leaves Ïsa, JNPR, and Ven on world. "She found people of great darkness could control these creatures and she subsequently began infusing them with her Grimm pits. Now these wonderful creatures are at her, and subsequently our, command. We call them, Grimmhearts." She noticed as the club staff were reaching for weapons and grinned. "It looks like everyone wants to play." She snapped her fingers, and more of the creatures spawned at her feet.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" The DJ ran past everyone out the back door. Lea thought he recognized that voice and turned to his retreating form, before snapping back to the issue.

"Don't forget about us!" Neo turned and at the door of the club was Ventus and Blake, weapons drawn and ready for trouble.

"Oh don't worry," Neo drawled and pointed at Ven. Salem has something special for you." With a wave of her hand something, or rather someone, shimmered into view. Ven gasped. The figure was in a black and white bodysuit that looked to be in the style of actual muscle and a biker helmet encased his face. Staring back at Ven, was the Vanitas Remnant.

"My lady got ahold of your little conversation during the Battle of the Vault and let's just say I was intrigued by this old enemy of yours." Neo lectured.

"Ven, snap out of it!" Blake shouted. "It's just one of Neo's illusions, it can't hurt you!"

The Remnant rushed forward and grabbed Ven by the shirt and threw him from the club. "Don't be so sure." Neo laughed. "Lady Salem gave my powers a boost. These illusions are very much a threat. But so are the Grimmhearts in there, surrounding your partner. Make a choice, Blake. To calm your poor nerves, I promise I'll just let the boys play by themselves."

Blake's ears flattened in anger as she let out a low hiss. "You awful MONSTER!" Neo only laughed at the insult. Blake looked back at the man she just started to open her heart to. She couldn't lose another, not like Sun.

"Blake! Help Yang!" Ven called. "I'll be fine! Help the others in there!" Ven then barely dodged a strike from the illusion's keyblade. Blake hesitated, before turning towards the club. Neo let her pass unimpeded as she watched the fight go on, before she spotted Team JNPR approach with Ïsa and Weiss not far behind. She snapped her fingers and the cold duo were surrounded by the monstrous amalgamations, then nodded to the mass of man behind who had watched the chaos neutrally, he grinned madly and rushed the group of four. Neo simply turned to the two dueling boys and looked on, ready to end Ven if he was somehow able to live.

"SO!" The man looked down on Jaune's team and bellowed. "These are the famous four that make up Team JNPR!" He turned to Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos, the FALLen Maiden!" Then turned to Jaune. "Jaune Arc, the legendary Arc-Angel of Beacon!" Then turned to Ren and Nora with disdain. "And the two sidekicks."

Ren and Jaune had to act quick to prevent Nora from dropping this loud madman. Jaune then turned to their opponent. "You know who we are, so who are you?"

"I am Riktor Stone!" The man pounded his chest. "The crusher of Atlas! And I will flatten you!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! Like a pancake?" Nora asked, sidekick insult instantly gone from her mind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! I HATE pancakes!" The man bellowed.

"…" Nora, in one of the few moments in her life, was quiet. In her eyes, a burning rage simmered just under the surface. This man did not love pancakes, there would be hell to pay, and legs to break.

"The ground will tremble!" Ricktor slammed his hammer down, causing waves of rock and earth to hurtle towards the four. Rolling to the sides, JNPR readjusted themselves to see a crappy sight. Ricktor's hammer had shifted so that one head of the hammer pointed forward as the grips had rearranged so he held it like a minigun, only worse. From the glowing of the barrel, Jaune had a pretty good guess what he was looking at. An Atlesian Assault Cannon.

"Lasers," Jaune shook his head, "Of course he has lasers. REN, AEGIS!" Jaune and Ren then focused their Auras outward into a powerful bubble of defense right as the barrage of bolts impacted. And impact they did, causing strain on the two shield casters.

The fight went on like this for a small while, with Ricktor using heavy swings of his hammer, quake attacks, and laser shots, while Team JNPR acted as a cohesive unit, whittling away at his Aura while protecting against his major attacks.

"ENOUGH!" That was all the warning they got, before the massive villain charged into Ren, tackling him before using the hammer's pommel to slam into his gut, repeatedly. Ren, completely unready for this, lost a great deal of Aura to the attack, before being saved by a very protective Nora.

"Don't touch my Renny Bear!" She screamed, before unleashing a crippling combo on his chest. As he doubled over she did not expect him to swing upwards and uppercut her skyward. Nora then rebalanced herself and using a grenade blast, rocketed back towards the ground, or Ricktor's head to be precise.

"Oh shit," he mumbled. Nora crashed onto him with twice the force she did to the Deathstalker, flattening the villain and landed with a roll and a pose. She turned around and checked his body, along with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Is he…" Jaune gasped through his tired state. Nora, just to be sure, was about to slam Magnhild into his shins. But she never could as a blast of darkness rocketed her away and into a building across the road. He got up and bull rushed Jaune and Pyrrha, using dark magic to hurdle his way through the empty space. He then blasted Pyrrha with a powerful ray of pure negative energy, sending her to her knees in despair and pain.

"Lady Salem gifted me with such power!" Ricktor exclaimed as he smashed his hammer against Jaune's shield. He began to laugh maniacally. "Is this really the power of the Angel of Justice? The man who slaughtered Grimm by the hundreds?" Ricktor mocked, as he bashed Jaune's shield away. "HA! You don't deserve such titles!" Then he turned to stare lasciviously at the wounded Pyrrha, "Or such… trophies." He began to advance on the helpless Spartan.

Jaune didn't take this well. At all. "Don't. You. Dare. TOUCH HER!" In a blast of white Aura, Jaune activated his Semblance. A blinding light that could be seen from Beacon lit up Vale's night sky. When the light dimmed, there stood Jaune, with blue ethereal wisps of light stretching outwards from his back, like wings. His armor was replaced with a blinding set of plate made from pure light. His face covered with a hood. There he stood, a beacon to humanity guarding the love of his life.

"YES! The Arc-Angel! The MIGHTY Tyrael!" Ricktor cheered, ready for a real fight, only to be blasted back by pure Light.

"Do you know why my Semblance manifests like it does?" Jaune asks calmly. Too calmly. "It's because all I ever wanted to be was a hero, to save my friends. When she died, I lost myself and my beliefs. I wanted to do more, be more, to do right by her. And when she was revived, my Semblance gave me the power to be by her side, to guard her and protect her no matter the odds, powers of a Maiden or not. This is my Semblance, the Guardian Angel!" He turned to the love of his life.

"PYRRHA! Phoenix Knight!" In those two words, Pyrrha got her second wind. Phoenix Knight, the most powerful attack that has come from Team JNPR, their trump card. The attack called for Jaune's high power semblance and Pyrrha's Maiden powers. It was devastating the two time they've ever used it. Feeling the powers of the Fall Maiden well up inside her, she blasted fire outwards, burning those that would harm her friends.

As Ricktor hunkered down to receive the blazing hellfire, he did not see the Angel of Justice's manifestation glide behind him and deliver a devastating cross slash to his back. When he turns to get Jaune off his back he gets a bolt of lightning to the head. He attacks both of his opponents with dark blasts but they merely dodge and continue with the assault. When Ricktor becomes weak enough they took him by the arms and ascended into the sky. When they thought they were high enough, they dropped the weakened warrior and let him fall as they prepared the final attack.

Pyrrha ran her hand along Jaune's ethereal blade and imbued it with the power of the Maiden, kissed Jaune on the check, and watched as he dived after Ricktor. Jaune caught up with him quickly and impaled him with his now crackling blade through the chest as they landed with enough force to leave a crater in their wake. Ricktor could only gasp in pain as he faded into darkness, never to harm Team JNPR again.

The Fall Maiden landed next to him as Jaune deactivated his semblance and collapsed to the ground and passed out, Pyrrha doing the same not long after.

* * *

Ven shouted in pain as the Remnant slashed him across the chest, then was kicked away. They had been trading blows for about twenty minutes now and Ven wasn't able to shrug off as many hits as the Remnant was. He turns his gaze towards Neo who just grinned at the sight of him losing.

'I can't beat her, not with this illusion taking the fight out of me!' Ven thought helplessly. He fell to his knees as the dark illusion pressed the lock further

"Really kid?" A familiar voice chimed in his head. "You're letting this farce get the better of you?"

Ven's chest glowed brightly, before the light quickly evolved into darkness and shooting straight at the Remnant. The illusion doubles over, almost in pain, as Neo and Ventus watch in amazement. The black and white color scheme fades away, transforming into red, black, and blue. The figure rises, reaching for his helmet. As the armor piece was removed, Ven's eyes widened.

Standing between Neo and Ventus, a fully regenerated Vanitas stands tall, before summoning Void Gear. Turning to the petite villain, he raises his weapon. "I should thank you for reviving me," he says, devoid of emotion. "But you also made a mockery out of me. Now, you'll pay."

"Vanitas!" Ven called. "Why are you here!?"

"It seems when this devious little pixie woke up my memory, she woke my consciousness as well." Taking his fighting stance, he continued. "And I refuse to be anyone's pawn anymore, in memory or otherwise!" Then he launched himself at Neopolitan.

The two Keybearers began to attack Neo with all they had, her jumping and leaping through their swings and delivering decisive kicks and strikes when she had to. Ven recognized the attack pattern from somewhere. His eyes shot open

"Now I remember! She fights a lot like you!" Ven realized. Turning to Vanitas, he explained, "Think about it. She keeps her distance, using surprise attacks to catch us off guard. She dodges direct attacks, taunting as she goes. If she thinks an attack will be a threat, she teleports away to strike from a different angle!" This only pissed Vanitas off more, Ven was right, she WAS using his style of attack, and with that realization, he knew how to fight her.

"Vanitas!" Ven called.

"You're finished!" The dark teen leaped to his partner, before the two got into a combined stance. Ven then threw Vanitas at Neo, striking her multiple times, before tossing Ven at her to do the same then repeating the process.

"It's you're end!" Ven and Vanitas slid beside each other, aiming their Keyblades outward with a spin, and fired beams of light and darkness in a combined circular finishing attack that devastated Neo's Aura, dropping it entirely. She collapsed to her knees, unable to do anymore damage.

Vanitas put a hand on Ven's shoulder and as his helmet shifted off to reveal Sora's evil twin brother. "If you ever need me again," Vanitas stated as he pointed to Ven's heart. "You know to find me." With that, he began to fade out, soon gone entirely. But Ven could feel his darkness, just waiting for an invitation to be let out again.

Lea, Ïsa, Weiss, Junior, Yang, and Blake soon joined by Ven's side as they stared down at the gasping Neo. Lea was about to make the final blow, but stopped once he heard whimpering. Neopolitan was crying.

"I give up," she whispered. "Just kill me. I don't want to serve her anymore." Neo looked up her eyes back to their normal color scheme but were white and bloodshot. "I didn't want to be part of these plans, Roman and I never did. We were partners caught on the wrong side of a war we wanted no part of. I didn't want to fight that BITCH'S battles, but she would kill Roman if I didn't go along. Now I'm alone, and Salem used that to turn me into FUCKING PUPPET!" She let the tears flow freely. "So please, just kill me, I don't deserve pity or life. Just kill me." She begged.

Lea looked on, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he sighed. "No." Neo looked up, puzzled and afraid. "Organization XIII's number VIII, Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Saïx's personal assassin. I killed two members of the Organization myself, and was forced to try and kill my best friend. And I followed that order. I failed, but I followed it. We've all done things we regret, but there is still a chance for redemption." He smiles and knelt down putting a hand out to Neo. "Besides, I've always wanted a little sister."

Neo looked shocked, before melting into tears again, but this time, in happiness. She leapt into a hug a cried in his shoulder, and Lea just sat there and held her. He looked back at the others. Blake was skeptical, Weiss as well. Ïsa just said something about "picking up strays." Ven gave him a thumb up. Lea then looked at Yang, who had a torn look on her face crossed between anger and acceptance. She finally gave up and gave him a kind smile.

All the while Team JNPR looked on. Ren giving a sleeping Nora a piggyback ride and Jaune leaning into his girlfriend and she to him. All the while, Jaune felt a weight in his pocket, something he meant to give Pyrrha tonight, but thought after a battle would be a little too much.

* * *

 **I'd say I was awesome if this chapter wasn't so freaking late. To recap, Riktor Stone and Neo were the final two Dark Servants, Riktor was killed and Neo now has a new brother. Feels train is here! Jaune's OP semblance is shown. JNPR gets screen time, Vanitas is Ven's personal summon, yeah, this chapter was kinda epic.**

 **If you think the Grimmhearts didn't get much action, don't worry, they will.**

 **Riktor's name comes from the Richter Scale, a way to measure Earthquakes.**

 **Yes, Tyrael came from the Diablo franchise.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cornholio4: That may or may not come up next chapter (Wicked grin).**

 **Supergifford: I thought so too!**

 **Grimlock987: Ya see, I would do that, but frankly those things terrify me to no end and I'd rather just have them be upgraded Heartless.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: I know I PM'd you about it, so I'll leave it be.**

 **InfiteKingdom: It was tough to get back into it, but I am gonna be working more and more. Please feel free to light a fire under my ass if I am going too slow. I'm glad you liked the dates and the Tourney. That was a nice bit of humor I added in just to say people come and go quite a bit.**

 **Superwirtter ik super cheesy: First off, that name gave me a good laugh when I saw it. Secondly, thank you very much for reading.**

 **Warrior of Six Blades: Whew, let's get to your review.**

 **See, I agree with you wholeheartedly, those are the best Organization members, Demyx was an utter bastard to fight in the memory battles, but still a fun character, he also may have made a cameo here if you squint. I never got that far in the game to get the large Dreameaters. And that just makes my point further.**

 **Those two are basically brothers, of course they'd rib each other once in a while. Sora went to Roxas because these two are essentially wingmen to each other and are brothers in battle as well. I'm glad you enjoyed how they bonded on the islands. Riku being there will further the plot, because next chapter is the assembling of the forces of light for the final battle. And of course.**

 **She isn't slow, just unbelievably stubborn in her will to fight or flight. Yeah, shitty decision to kill him off but that will give a little more character development to the rest of his team.**

 **You really should've, those two are the most lackadaisical characters in the entire group. And Lea rapping, lets just say he can spit some… FIRE! And a shit storm it was my friend.**

 **Ciel Blaze: Can't have Kairi and Sora together, how would he get with Ruby otherwise.**

 **Martinpat94: Fluff is best. Neo didn't stroll in with Roman, but she strolled in with someone MUCH worse. And you predicted right, Ven DID have something bad happen to them. Glad you liked it and I'm glad to be back.**

 **Deboy916: Like I said in the header notes, please check your inbox, I've tried to contact you months ago as well.**

 **Guest1: …**

 **Guest2: …**

 **Shieldmaster: Thanks! I'm glad you love it.**

 **Guest 3: I'm glad you think it's so good.**

 **Guest 4: Who said I was ignoring JNPR, I always loved Pyrrha too much for her to die.**

 **Zero Kami no mu: Ask and ye shall have.**

 **Metal Navy: (This is the guy threatening to report me to for 'violating the rules.')**

 **Dear Man with nothing better to do than to fuck with other people,**

 **I have read your comment, and I kindly tell you to go suck it. My author notes in the beginning and end of my story are allowed by the guidelines, and as long as I don't use an entire chapter dedicated to them, I will be fine. I will talk to the guest accounts if I so wish, as they are people reviewing as well. The guidelines do not entail what entries are so I believe that chapters are entries and since there is actual content, unlike your entire profile, I will even argue this with an admin.**

 **That said, I will remove the note that was in chapter fourteen as you are correct there. It is an entire chapter dedicated to me talking with my readers and has no place.**

 **If you do not like my content, how about you make your own so others can destroy the value of your work. I will happily be the one to report you.**

 **Sincerely not sorry,**

 **Theothergy (The-Other-Guy)**

 **That felt good. This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy), signing off!**


	19. Forces Gather

**Forces Gather**

 **So, here we are, approaching the final battle of this series. The Four Servants have been defeated, Neo has a new big brother and a lot of dirt on Salem's army, and the Grimmhearts have been revealed. Now, in this chapter, we will see some touching feels and glorious returns. It's time to see who will be fighting the Darkness. This may be smaller than the usual ones.**

 **Also: big shout out to Deboy916 who drew the awesome cover art for this fic. Thought I'd give him some recognition for his epic work.**

 **Another thing: what the heck guys!? I dropped a heaping helping of plot twist on ya'll and three people reviewed it. I even wrote a test review in the section just to check if it was working. Let's try to do better on this one.**

 **New Fav's: Blacksmith8240, chaoswolf013, Deadpool64, ryan456, Slisor, EmoNinjaDatenshi, animeover90000, RubyRose626, OBLIVIONKEEPER46.**

 **New follows: chaoswolf013, Deadpool64, EChurch, Georgie Enkoom, PlatinumDragonKnight, EmoNinjaDatenshi, animeover90000, RubyRose626, OBLIVIONKEEPER46.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all.**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office: The Next Day**

Teams RWBY, SVRX, and JNPR were standing in a straight line, beyond them, Ozpin's desk separated them from the Headmaster himself. He was flanked by Glynda and Raven, standing strong, despite what was happening. On the computer screen, the Headmasters of the other three academies attended this meeting. Leaning on the right wall, Lea and Ïsa spoke quietly to each other. Everyone had their attention on the short woman who, until recently, had been against them.

"How many generals does Salem have left?" Ozpin asked stoically.

"None, just her monsters." Neopolitan reported. She had decided to, in exchange for amnesty and trust, give the group everything she knew about her 'Queen,' including what forces she had left. With Qrow still in a coma, Neo was the only way to truly get information from. Lea, Ven, and surprisingly, Yang, had vouched for her.

"And these… monsters." Ironwood inquired. "What are they?"

"We called them Grimmhearts. A cross between the Heartless and the Grimm. Attracted to negativity, with the added benefit of learning and bone armor like the Grimm. What's worse, they can steal a person's heart, creating yet another Grimmheart."

The silence was deafening. These were perhaps the most dangerous threat to the world- no, worlds that anyone here has ever come across. Even the Keybearers were nervous about this one. Ruby grabbed Sora's hand tightly. Whether it was to reassure him or her, was up for debate.

"How many are there?" The Headmaster of Haven, Leo Lionheart, asked.

"Thousands, at least."

Everyone turned to the elevator. Looking more disheveled than usual, was Qrow. Ruby, activating her semblance, dashed forward, and hugged her uncle, mumbling something into his shirt. He stroked his niece's head a couple times, before walking up to the group and past them, standing by Neo. "I really hope you're not planning on judging her, because I'm pretty sure both of us were victims to Salem's power. Hell, I committed grade A treason." He defended the ex-criminal.

Ozpin's eyebrow raised. "And, pray tell, how were you tempted by her Qrow?"

The veteran Huntsman sighed and sagged his shoulders. "She said she could end my curse. That she could show me how to control my semblance and I could finally be with those I cared for." He looked at the ground, despondent. "Guess it was a dumb thing to fall for."

"There are worse reasons to fall to the Darkness." Ven said.

"Brother," Raven started. "Your actions were careless. But your motives are honorable. I know you blame yourself for multiple events, but you don't have to."

"We're here for you Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered. Yang gave a firm nod of agreement.

"So," Ironwood interjected. "We know the threat. But how do we stop it? The Grimmlands would be too much for even the combined strength of every Kingdom, it would be a suicide mission."

Sora's Scroll beeps. "Luckily, I asked my friends for help." He answers the Scroll, a young man with pale silver hair onscreen, in the cockpit of a Gummi Ship, by the looks of it. "Riku, they get my message?"

"You never change," Riku rolls his eyes. "Yes, they did. But we need a place to land. A small army isn't exactly subtle."

"More off-worlders?" The Head of Shade, a woman named Elphie, who wore black and green asked. "And did he say a small army?"

"I always said you were popular," Lea said to Sora. "If you ask for help, I'm sure the entire universe would come to your aid. What's the safest place to hide an army staging area?"

"Land on Vytal Island." Ozpin said, tapping a few buttons on his screen. "I'll relay the coordinates to you through Sora's Scroll."

Riku nodded. "Alright, we'll meet you there." He cut the connection and the feed winked out.

"James," Ozpin turned to his longtime friend. "Gather your fleets. We meet at Vytal in two days. Elphie, Leo, seek out volunteers within your ranks, be it Huntsman or student. Tell them the truth, that this could be the end of the Darkness, but it could also be the end of their tales." The Headmasters nodded, then cut their feeds. "Glynda, please send word to all PMC's that we have a job for them." Glynda tensed, but started to tap on her Scroll.

Ozpin then turned to the remaining group. "I know that this seems like your job, but you all have already overcome great obstacles. I will not ask you to fight. That is your choice."

Roxas summoned his coat, and took Xion's hand. "Come on," he chuckled. "You really think we're gonna miss this?" Everyone nodded, confirming their choice to stay and fight.

"This is kinda my thing." Sora said. Ven gave him a fist bump. "Come on, let's go meet everyone."

"Take the first Bullhead out," Ozpin requested. "I need to speak to my students."

* * *

 **Army of Light's Staging Base, Vytal Island**

As the Bullhead touched down several hours later, the three teams plus three gazed in awe at the sight. A war camp, at least a mile around, had been erected. Tents of white and scarlet spanned half of it, and the other half had a small fleet of Gummi Ships docked.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Leon, dressed in his usual black, stood before them. "When you said you had a huge problem, Prince Ienzo was more than willing to send a detachment of his best men to fight. Meet the new Radiant Bastion, a defense force created to fight off the forces of Darkness."

Sora smiled. "Good to see ya, Leon. Where's everyone else?"

A tall girl with pink hair and a white and scarlet uniform walked forward. She had a Gunblade folded at her waist. "Your friends are in the command tent, large one in the center."

"This is my Lieutenant, Lightning." Leon introduced her. "She's right, the rest of your friends are there. I'll walk you-" A small furry blue blur leaped from behind Leon and tackled Sora.

Everyone reached for their weapons, before hearing laughter coming from the boy. "Hey Stitch! I missed you too!" Sora got up, holding a cute and fluffy… thing. "Guys, this is Stitch, say hi!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Nora squealed, snatching the small alien and calling him her 'adorable blue sloth.' Stitch, to his credit, was taking the attention rather well. Being indestructible, he could shrug off a full-on Nora hug.

After Ren coerced her to put him down, Stitch stood up, and went to Ventus. "V-Ventus?" He asked.

Ven smiled and knelt down. "Hey little guy." Out of somewhere, the little creature pulled out a star made of scrap metal. Ven's grin got even wider. "Who fixed it?"

"VEN!" A woman with short blue hair, a black halter top with two pink belts crossing over her mature chest, black shorts and long socks, with pieces of fabric draping from her waist is running towards the group in a full sprint, tears streaming from her eyes.

Ventus nearly falls to his knees, before sprinting at her. "AQUA!" They meet in the middle and embrace. Blake hangs back and watches her boyfriend greet one of his best friends and smiles, a tear coming to her eye.

"Don't forget about me." A man with spiky brown hair, black tunic with crossing red straps and pants with a feudal Japanese style. **{A/N: M.C. Terra Pants XD}** walks up to the two and puts a hand on Ven's shoulder.

"TERRA!" Ven embraces his older friend, before they part, and Aqua holds out her hand. Ventus' green Wayfinder lay in her palm. Without so much as a word, Ven puts it on, it glowing in sync with their own. Three close friends who had been torn apart for more than fifteen years, finally reunited. The Wayfinder trio were back, and here to stay.

Ven beckons Blake over, to which she tentatively steps up. "Guys, this is Blake." Said girl shyly waves at the two.

Aqua puts a hand to her mouth, figuring out their connection instantly. "You two…"

Terra grins approvingly. "Finally, Ven gets a clue about girls."

"Hey!"

The two just laugh good-naturedly and Aqua walks up to the girl. "Take care of each other. We just got Ven back, and I'll kill him if something happens to you on his watch." Ven pales considerably.

This entire time, Sora looks on, remembering the hard-fought battle to get Terra back.

* * *

 **Yen Sid's Tower, several months ago.**

After Riku and Mickey had finally retrieved Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, Sora, her, Riku, and Mickey stood in front of the wizened old wizard, who had just finished giving her an explanation of what had been going on while she was gone.

"So, we need one more Keybearer," she summed up. "But who?"

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "My thoughts point to Terra." This shocked the whole group.

"But wasn't he corrupted by Xehanort?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. However, I believe there is a way to restore him." The old master got up to view through the window. "If I remember correctly, Xehanort became Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas in Terra's body. These two Darkness's would represent Terra's heart and body, as one is a Heartless, the other a Nobody. However, we would also have needed to recover Terra's mind, which I did not know where it resided. Until Sora came to me with information of an armored man in a barren wasteland, with a hate for Xehanort. I believe this to be Terra's Lingering Will. It would appear Aqua, your friend is still in there. It shows that even when his body submit, his mind succumb, his mind did resist Xehanort. **{A/N: Always wanted to use that saying.}** If you were to fight Ansem and Xemnas with Terra's Will, I believe he will become whole.

* * *

 **Back To Present**

And so we did, we fought Xehanort's two strongest allies with one of the most dangerous forces of will imaginable. In the end, it worked. Aqua was there, giving Terra back his Wayfinder a kissing him right there. Sora shook his head of those thoughts and gestured for the rest of the group to follow him to the center of the tents. But before that happened, a certain human sized dog and duck jumped on Sora. "DONALD! GOOFY!"

"SORA!" They cheered. Ruby giggled at her boyfriend's misfortune. She and the rest of the group had already heard of their interesting species, so weren't surprised by it.

"Alright guys, let him up." A three foot tall mouse in a yellow and black outfit stood over them. Sora instantly stood up and bowed, along with Lea and Ïsa. "Your Majesty."

Weiss tensed up, before curtseying low. "Your grace, you honor me with your presence." She was followed by other less graceful bows and other shows of respect to an actual king, who only scratched the back of his head.

"Golly, you don't need to do that, these three just like doing that to mess with people." They all promptly fell over in exasperation and Ruby went up and smacked Sora upside the head, Yang following suit with Lea, but she had a smirk to her face, letting him know it was a good joke.

Riku, Kairi, and Minnie showed up as well. Introductions were made, jokes were tossed around and everyone made their way to the center of the camp.

* * *

 **Two days later, Command Tent**

All was quiet. King Mickey, Ienzo, Leon, Riku, Sora, Ozpin, Ironwood, Elphie, Glynda, Terra, Aqua, Qrow, and Raven stood around a holographic map. The others were off doing whatever else. Last Sora checked, Nora and Ren were talking with Genie and Aladdin, because Nora was meeting an actual Genie; Ruby and Yang were with Cid at the Gummi ship site, learning how they worked; Jaune and Pyrrha were doing drills in the yard with Lightning; Lea and Neo was with Ïsa, Weiss, and Winter, the latter two working on something; Ven and Blake were with Terra and Aqua. The rest were gearing up, getting acquainted with the strange people from other worlds.

"So, who has answered the call?" Ozpin asked.

"Radiant Garden sends two battalions of its Radiant Bastion defense force, and four squadrons of ships." Ienzo said. "Along with multiple commanding officials, including my Royal Guard. **{A/N: Even, Aelius, Dilan, Leon, Aerith, Merlin, Tifa, Cid, Lightning.}** "

"Integra has dedicated her division to help with the attack." Raven stated. "My family also stands ready." Who knew ex-bandits could make such an effective fighting force?

"Atlas has sent three fleets to end this war. With all the personnel and heavy armor that comes with it." Ironwood reported. "I also have ten teams of Atlas Specialists and twenty teams of Huntsmen in Training.

From a screen, Lionheart adds: "I will be arriving with forty teams of both active and trainee Huntsmen."

Elphie speaks next. "Vacuo sends forty three teams, active and in training."

"Vale gives its full support, fifty teams, active and training," Ozpin beams in pride, only hiding his pain to how many he may lose.

"I have received word two mercenary groups have arrived, but won't come cheap for an all out assault." Glynda sighed.

"What of those from the other worlds?" Ozpin asks.

Sora stepped up. "There are those with the Keyblade, so me, Riku, Lea, Mickey, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. Heroes from multiple different worlds arrived. Mickey brought Pete, Donald, Goofy, and the pilot duo." Many here were still skeptical on how two CHIPMUNKS were gonna be pilots, but were assured otherwise. "And Lea, Ïsa, and Roxas can still control their Nobody guards."

"This is the largest force amassed in the history of the worlds." Riku said. "I hope it will be enough."

"There are numerous special projects that are being brought in to deal with the attack." Ironwood stated. "We'll take millions of Grimm and Grimmheart with us if we go down."

* * *

 **Meanwhile… Training grounds**

Ruby was humming a tune to get her mind off what was about to happen, having gotten a close look at the Gummi Ships and having Cid explain them to her, she and her sister were now with Jaune and Pyrrha, who were taking a break after being thoroughly thrashed by Lightning. Of course, they weren't going full strength, but without their special abilities, Lightning had the edge.

Ruby feels a tap on her shoulder and turning around, there was someone who she thought she'd never see again.

"Hello friend Ruby!" Penny Polendina greeted her old friend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… With Weiss and Winter**

"Concentrate just a little more sister!" Came Winter's strained voice.

"I'm trying!" Weiss forced back.

Between them, was the largest summoning glyph they had ever tried to make, with multiple other Aura users lending their power. Velvet had even copied Weiss to help with the circle. And just as they were all about to give up hope, a large white and blue claw rose from the surface and slammed into the ground.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna toot my own horn here for a bit. I've created a new fic. It features Jaune as a cross between Fallout's and Lord of the Ring's Rangers called Ranger Arc. It's still in its beginning stages, but I would love to see if any here would enjoy it as well.**

 **Alright, so the final battle begins soon! But I need your help. I need Kingdom Hearts characters from any game or world to join the fight. In the reviews, tell me who you want to see fight. I'll take some of your most wanted companions or side characters and put them in the fight, it may be one or two lines, like the battle cutscenes from Hollow Bastion in KH2, but they will be there. Please review, I don't want to do this myself.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Moonrose221: Thank you for talking about that, yes I love and hate the character of Vanitas and I wanted him to be a part of this story, however small.**

 **RedR3aper: Here's moar!**

 **Awkward Doodles: That's the plan, I started this story and now it's about to end. Thank you for reading this so diligently.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


End file.
